Darkness and Daylight
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: AU John Durham, Heir Apparent to the Dukedom of Furringham married Cora Durham nee Levinson on 29th November 1886 when she was 18 and he was 26. During their courtship he gave no indication that he was anything other than a gentleman whose fathers' estate was in trouble. Now, less than 3 months after their marriage, the situation has drastically changed...
1. What Just Happened?

_February 24__th__, 1887_

_My darling Cora,_

_I was most pleased to receive your letter informing me that you and His Lordship are to go to London for a few weeks. I know it is quite a harsh place to be at this time of year with the weather being so inclement but I think it sweet that you should want to accompany Lord John on his business trip. _

_Newport has been very quiet this last month and your father has been in bed with a bout of flu for most of it but the doctor says that he will improve when this ghastly snow finally lets up. It has been so bad that my gardener believes he will have to start from scratch in the spring. My dear cousin Eliza was asking after you when I saw her in town and she sends her kind wishes._

_I hope this letter finds you well,_

_Your Mama_

Lady Cora Durham finished reading her letter and carefully folded it. She took a firm grip of the breakfast tray in front of her and lifted it off to one side, careful not to spill her cup of tea. She got out of her beautifully carved poster bed and walked over to her vanity table. She stopped before the mirror and looked over herself, lost in thought before pulling open her bottom draw to retrieve an ornate jewellery box. She unclicked it and opened it to reveal a small pile of letters, all from her mother and added the latest addition before carefully closing it and replacing it in the draw. Cora was so very fond of that jewellery box for it had been a wedding present from her late mother-in-law, the Duchess of Furringham just before she tragically passed away. Cora had been very fond of her during her courtship with her son and in honour of her memory she had opted to use the jewellery box for her own mother's letters instead.

Cora pulled herself away from her vanity and walked back over to the bed to ring the bell. She finished her cup of tea as she waited for her ladies maid to arrive. Today was the day that she and Lord John were to travel from Furringham Palace to London and she dared not be late downstairs.

* * *

"Which house has been opened for our arrival?" Cora asked her husband who was sitting quietly opposite her as the carriage trundled along the Devon country road.

"Brougham House," he replied shortly. John Durham was a tall man of 6 foot 3 and did not like riding in carriages at all due to the lack of leg room but alas, propriety demanded him to with Cora travelling as well.

"I would've thought that it would have been Durham House," Cora tried again.

"My father will occupy Durham House in London but I also have this other house that I purchased when we became engaged." John shifted in his seat and fiddled with his travelling jacket buttons. "I decided to take you there for it is more secluded." Cora did not like the sound of that. What did John mean by that? This was, after all, merely an inconvenient business trip in the middle of winter. Cora leaned back in her seat and stared out the window at the snow covered Devon hills and bare woodlands that they were passing. It was going to be a long day of travelling.

* * *

John and Cora had been in London for three days and since their arrival she had hardly seen or spoken to him. It was very late when she heard the _clip clop _of his horses' hooves down the street and his banging on the front door. Cora returned her attention to her book with a mind to finish the chapter and then go to sleep. Just as she was marking the page she was up to, John burst into her room absolutely reeking of alcohol and very red under the collar.

"Good evening Lord Durham," Cora said, shocked at his appearance. His jet black hair was mattered and sweaty, his eyes were bloodshot and his attire was dishevelled. Cora quickly recovered her composure, "Did you have a productive day?"

"Oh yes, very damn productive for some it was!" he slurred. "The damn bastard got me good he did. My enterprise is completely ruined. The fool will pay for it though, don't you worry." John's tone was rougher than gravel grating under the wheels of a carriage.

"John what are you talking about? I do not understand."

"No of course you wouldn't because you are American, a pesticide to the aristocracy." John ripped off his clothes forcefully and quickly. Before Cora even had time to process his words he was on top of her, forcing her down under him very roughly and pinning her to her bed.

"Ouch, you are hurting me. Ahhh! Please, be gentle," Cora pleaded as fear descended on her. John took no notice and forced her legs apart. Cora cried out again and began to struggle but he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms above her head, holding on firmly and using his weight to stop her movements.

"That bugger won't stop me from having a productive day. I WILL HAVE IT!" he growled and thrust into her forcefully. The impact caused Cora to yell loudly as she lay trapped beneath him. Pain shot out in all directions through her body as he assaulted her. Cora gasped for air and began to cry as he pushed harder and faster, his grip on her arms digging into her skin and drawing blood. Cora had never known such overwhelming pain as her tears rolled freely down her cheeks. The smell of alcohol was making her lightheaded and before long she passed out under him. John took no notice.

* * *

"Where is John?" Lord Furringham asked Cora as he paced in the main hall of Furringham Palace. He paced in front of the grandfather clock, purchased by the 4th Duke of Furringham.

"I'm not sure Papa. It isn't like him to be late as I'm sure he would want to be rested before the Wakefield Ball tomorrow night. It always marks the start of the season I am told." Cora looked down, secretly glad that her father-in-law would be coming to London with them this time given the hell of their trip four months ago. Cora had wondered if she would ever survive the fortnight but she had and she had also gotten very good at concealing the bruises and her limp from the servants. She looked up and turned around at the sound of quick footsteps approaching from the front door.

"Why are you two not coming out?" John demanded.

"Excuse me Sir but we were waiting for you," Lord Furringham responded sharply. "Neither of us were aware that you had already gone out."

"I do apologise father," John replied and bowed his head slightly. Cora always loved seeing him being put in place by his father as she was now sure that he was the only living man he respected. "Shall we go?" John hinted and offered his arm to Cora who reluctantly took it and allowed herself to be lead out to the carriage.

* * *

Cora felt herself being shaken awake by John. "Wake up madam, wake up," he said irritably.

"John be gentle with her and let her get her bearings," Lord Furringham ordered him. John let go of Cora's shoulders as she realised that they were pulled up outside Durham house. "And you are quite sure that you two would prefer to reside at Brougham House for the season?" he asked.

"Quite sure father, you have your own affairs to preoccupy you and we wouldn't want to get in your way." Cora froze as she realised what this really meant. Lord Furringham had no idea about the way his son was treating her and nor did anyone else. Cora immediately figured out that by going to Brougham House, she would be in isolation when they were both there and the thought sickened her to her core. She knew that a husband had certain rights and that he was always careful to not have a go at her when there were servants around. She just wished desperately that she had chosen to marry a man who had cared about her as well as her money even if he didn't love her. Thinking back to her debut season last year she knew she had been young and foolish. There had been signs but she had allowed herself to be pressed on with the marriage anyway, hoping that she might gain some sort of care and affection.

Lord Furringham made his goodbyes and stepped out of the carriage as his luggage was unloaded. The last suitcase had barely changed hands before John was yelling "Drive on!" Cora turned away from him as a solitary tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and took a deep breath. Perhaps all the balls and other events of the season would allow her some breathing space from him. She had to hope because that was all she had.

* * *

Kensington Row was crowded with carriages, horses and people coming and going from the grand Wakefield House at number 23. Inside the wonderfully lit ballroom with its Roman marble pillars, portraits of the Royal Family, previous Wakefield Earl's and some famous generals, Lady Cora was having the time of her life. She stood in the middle of a group of high society women, happily regaling them with stories from her life in American. As she was only one of a very select few American buccaneers married into the aristocracy, all the ladies were enchanted by her stories from another land they were unfamiliar with and listened intently. Many of them were single and the young bachelors in the room were most put out as time after time a request for a dance was denied by them in favour of Cora's stories.

Cora was relishing the interest in her homeland and was just about to start on a tale about first meeting J.J Astor in New York when John came up to her and insisted that she cease her talks about America. Cora was very put out but hid her disappointment and hitched a smile to her face, encouraging the other young ladies to enjoy some dancing. John gave her a steely look before seeing an acquaintance behind her and walking over to join him leaving Cora standing alone with a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Cora was in her nightgown and had already dismissed her ladies maid as she fiddled with her diamond encased emerald earrings. She leaned forward into the mirror, concentrating hard as she finally gripped the clasp of the left one. She had not noticed John slipping quietly into her room until he suddenly filled the mirror behind her. Cora jumped and pulled her earlobe as the earring slipped free. She looked up at him in the mirror apprehensively.

"What the hell did you think you were doing tonight?" he started furiously. "Were you planning to talk about American foolishness all night long? Where is your diplomacy?"

"I am sorry if I caused any offence but they all seemed to be enjoying it. Even Lady Wakefield stopped to listen at one point," Cora began.

"And then rightfully hurried away," John finished. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Cora's arm muscles protested and she knew that she would have some bruising to explain to Charlotte when she got dressed in the morning. "You should know better by now," John continued harshly as he slapped her across the face. Cora's jaw stung as she struggled to keep the tears welling up under control. "I cannot believe after all this time that you could still be so stupid. You are a blemish on my families' honour!" he said coldly.

"Then why did you marry me?" Cora retorted in a high pitched voice.

"For your money you silly girl and in hindsight, it wasn't worth it. I should've chosen a wealthy English girl from a noble family. At least they know how to conduct themselves in society." John's face was now almost level with hers as he looked down his nose at her. Cora hiccupped as she lost control and started to sob. "Stop that!" Cora tried but found she couldn't for she was unwilling. She felt John's big hands on her shoulders as he began to shake her like a rag doll, "Stop this at once!" he roared.

Cora didn't stop and sobbed even more unreservedly that before. John lost his patience completely. "Never mind. Now to business." Cora found herself being bundled to her bed and had her breath knocked out of her completely as he pushed her back onto it. Her body in shock, she offered no resistance to his groping hands.

John finally slipped out of her and left the room quietly in the early hours of the morning leaving Cora in bed trembling. She felt broken, worthless and exhausted. And to think that she had been so happy talking about her home a few hours ago. The price had been high and she longed to get on a ship in the Thames that would take her back to her mother. In pain, Cora Durham cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know this is a harsh reality Cora is now facing but let me assure you that things will get better. A massive thanks must go to Tallulah James for the orginal concept and for allowing me to use it :D**


	2. The Masquerade Ball

A blinding light ripped through Cora's eyelids the next morning. Her eyes were still shut but that didn't stop her from squinting through the sudden change in brightness. She groaned and rolled onto her back feeling very stiff and sore, particularly between her legs. "Good morning milady," Charlotte said. Cora gulped in some air.

"Urg, what time is it?"

"7.30am milady."

"Very well. Sorry I slept in. I would have rung the bell when I woke up though Miss Lacombe." Cora struggled out of bed and traipsed over to her vanity where she was shocked to find some visible red marks on her neck and arms.

"I do apologise milady but Lord John insisted that you were up and about or I daren't have disturbed you." The young woman hung her head in embarrassment. Then she saw her mistress running her fingers over some marks on her left arm. Charlotte frowned. "Are you alright milady?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, don't worry about these." Cora gestured to the marks. "I had a fall at the ball last night. Apparently I had one drink more than my reason could handle," Cora lied.

"Very well then," Charlotte acknowledged as she walked over to Cora's wardrobe and started sifting through various garments.

* * *

Since John had ordered Cora to get up she now found herself down in the dining room at breakfast with King James II looming over them at the front of the room. John was sitting opposite her with his head behind the newspaper and totally ignoring her. After several minutes of eating and drinking tea under the watchful eye of the old butler Elliot, Cora was struggling to keep her composure. She felt so alone and downtrodden. The arrival of the morning post signalled a brief reprieve when Elliot presented her with a letter.

Cora took her letter eagerly hoping that it would be from her mother but the address was London-based. Cora's heart sank a little but she still ripped it open and read its contents. A slow smile crept onto her lips as she finished it and looked up to find John eyeballing her from over his paper.

"Who is that from?" he asked gruffly.

"It is from Lady Pembrook. She has invited us to attend her annual Masquerade Ball at the end of next week." Cora's thoughts drifted off to the magnificent gowns and masks from last year when she had attended it for the first time with her mother. It had been a fabulously fun evening, seeing all their acquaintances dressed up so differently and colourfully.

"Quite frankly I don't care for such things," John broke into her reminiscing. Cora's shoulders drooped. "But since I know my younger brother will be there we shall go. You may reply to Lady Pembrook with our confirmation." John nodded curtly and stood up, paper in hand and left the room as Cora tried not to look too happy.

* * *

Cora sat in the light blue coloured parlour in front of a blank canvas, her brushes and paint all laid out neatly before her. After yet another harrowing night she would like nothing more than to put all her feelings onto the canvas before her but knew that it would be much too obvious and the colours would be most unladylike. She would never hear the end of it.

She sat in silence for a while, waiting for inspiration to come and eventually her mind wondered back to America. She could not paint her home but the Newport coastline and beach that she played at as a girl would surely suffice. After all, John didn't know much about beaches so she felt confident that he would not know this beach was American. Cora shut her eyes and visualised the landscape. She then opened her eyes, picked up a brush and dipped it into the paint. With the skill and purpose that her mother had taught her, Cora began to stroke the paint onto the canvas.

* * *

The day of the Masquerade Ball had finally arrived and Cora was bursting with excitement. She had picked up her gown from the dressmaker yesterday and it was exquisite. She was also very pleased because she had finished her painting that morning and it had turned out beautifully and the beach looked just like she remembered. Cora decided to treat herself to another look and made her way along the hall to the parlour. As she walked by John's library he emerged with a book and some parchment in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To the parlour to see how my painting turned out. I finished it this morning and it should be dry by now." Cora was quite put out when John started to follow her. They rounded the corner and entered the parlour. Cora admired her handiwork happily as a frown began to show on John's forehead.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

"It is a beach from Southern England," Cora lied.

"I don't believe you. Beaches don't look like this down there and I am sure your mother never mentioned any trips outside of London. This is America isn't it?" Cora held her tongue, unsure of what to say. John pulled his eyes away from the painting to look at her. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"I didn't say anything!" Cora protested as John grabbed the painting and began to punch it and throw it onto the ground.

"I could tell you were lying!" Cora was shocked numb. Was it her voice or expression that had given her away? Or both? She watched as John bashed the painting down onto his knee before throwing it onto the ground. "Just you remember that you live in England now and as such you have left your country behind. I expected you to have adapted by now so stop clinging to this ridiculous sentiment that you have been labouring under!" John thundered. Cora choked up, barely able to keep herself from breaking down. The thought of the ball that night and the societal freedoms it offered was the only thing she could draw on to stop herself from crying. John marched out of the room, satisfied that his message had gotten through.

* * *

The carriage pulled up outside of the gates of a grand house in Eton Square and the door was opened by a smartly dressed footman who offered his hand to Cora. She climbed out of the carriage and waited for John who was promptly be her side. Linking arms they follow other Lords and Ladies up the path to the big marble steps that marked the entrance of Pembrook House. They were greeted by Lord and Lady Pembrook who took a moment to admire Cora's ensemble. She was wearing a maroon dress with gold beads and diamonds across the bodice. She had a sash around her waist that then hung loosely down one hip to her knee. Her mask was a matching maroon with more gold beads encased around the eyeholes.

"I must say Lady Durham that I would never have recognised you with this mask. You look ravishing!" Lady Pembrook complimented her as John suppressed a smirk at the word 'ravishing'. "Now do continue into the ballroom my dear as that is where most of the others are and I shall see you later." Cora thanked her and led John towards the ballroom.

As they made their way in between the other Lords and Ladies and their extravagant outfits and masks, John was hailed by his brother and father. Much to Cora's relief, Lord Furringham released her to go and find some of her acquaintances. She began moving around the room again, squinting through her mask and finding recognising anyone and everyone to be impossible. They had all split off into little groups around the dancers and all seemed content. Just when Cora was wondering what to do a tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Is that you Lady Durham?" the woman said cautiously.

"Lady Cumberson! How lovely to see you, well kind of." Cora gestured to their masks and they both giggled.

"Yes indeed, trying to find ones friends is proving a most taxing assignment tonight as everyone in here is making full use of their masks. I was only guessing it was you and am quite relieved." Cora saw her smiling below her mask.

"Is Lord Cumberson with some of the other gentlemen? Lord John was claimed almost the moment we came in here. I think he must have tipped off what suit he had chosen so he could be found." Cora felt a pang at her idea and wondered if John had hoped for Cora to get wrong footed so he could have another go at her later.

"Lord Cumberson is in here somewhere," Lady Cumberson began. Cora suddenly was knocked off balance as a woman and a man rushed by them towards the dance floor as the music for the next number began. Cora stumbled on the train of her dress and began to fall. "Lady Durham!" Lady Cumberson cried.

Cora felt a strong arm around her and a hand on her shoulder as the man that had appeared behind her gently steadied her and helped her find her feet. Cora turned around to face the stranger who had now released her and quickly ducked back behind his mask before she could catch a glimpse of him. She found herself face to face with a gentleman in a white jacket and tails with four crystal buttons. His mask was also white with a startling blue shade lining the eyeholes. Cora's eyes sought his own and she immediately noticed that the blue eye liner complimented his own blue eyes. He was very tall and well built and although she could not see most of his face, she could tell he was very handsome.

"Please forgive my sister. Her invigoration sometimes overtakes her sense of propriety." The young man looked intently at her, in awe of her beauty. Her dress complimented her figure perfectly and her dark brown hair shone under the massive candle laden chandelier. "I don't believe we have been introduced," the man continued. "I am Lord Robert Crawley, Viscount Downton at your service." He bowed elegantly and looked at her expectantly.

"I am honoured to meet you Lord Downton. My name is Lady Cora Durham, wife of Lord John Durham, heir apparent to the dukedom of Furringham." Cora curtseyed gracefully and offered her glove clad hand to Lord Downton which he kissed. Cora felt as if she had stepped into a fantasy world and was taken aback when Lady Cumberson interjected.

"Oh there are Lord and Lady Lincoln, without their masks no less. The must be hoping for friends to come to them. I must go and greet them. Would you think me quite rude if I begged your indulgence to release me to them?" Lady Cumberson enquired hopefully. "You have Lord Downton to talk to now."

"Ah no, no. By all means and do pass on my regards," Cora responded.

"Thank you, I will try to find you later Lady Durham though I fear it will be quite the mission." Lady Cumberson curtseyed and hurried away.

Cora turned to Lord Downton and smiled. "So how are you enjoying this evening?" he asked her.

"I am enjoying it very much. A masquerade ball rarely happens here which is a pity as it is a good chance to loosen up and have some fun." Lord Downton noted her American accent as Cora scanned the room and spotted Lord Furringham, John, his brother and some friends in a corner, cigars in hand. By the look of things, they were heading out to the balcony. Cora's eyes then fell on Lord Downton's sister and her partner as they danced enthusiastically.

"My sister is Lady Rosamund and the gentleman she is dancing with is Lord Marmaduke whose family have a house here in Eton Square. We are expecting them to officially announce their engagement any time now but for now it is still quiet," Lord Downton explained.

"I won't say a word to anyone," Cora promised as the dance finished and Lady Rosamund spied out her brother. Lord Downton stepped forward as they approached and turned back to Cora.

"Lady Rosamund Crawley, Lord Marmaduke Painswick, may I present Lady Cora Durham to you." They all exchanged bows and curtseys.

"Was it you that I knocked?" Lady Crawley asked.

"Yes it was," Cora replied.

"Oh I do apologise. I was in such a hurry because that was my favourite dance and I feared we would miss it," Lady Crawley explained and tossed her red hair away from her matching red mask.

"I understand and you needn't worry because your brother was here to catch me," Cora said and looked up at Lord Downton.

"I couldn't just let you fall," he said and smiled warmly at her. Cora was grateful for her mask as she felt her face flush. "Unless you are otherwise promised, would you like the next dance Lady Durham?" Cora considered for a moment and her eyes flickered to the balcony entrance. There was no sign of John or any of the others.

"I would love to do the next dance with you Lord Downton, thank you." Cora lowered her mask and passed it to Lady Crawley. Lord Downton hid behind his mask a moment longer, drinking in her incredible facial features. Her lips and eyes in particular got his attention. He then passed his own mask to Lord Painswick as he grinned down at Cora. Lady Crawley's eyes raced between her brother's and Lady Durham's faces. No one noticed her raise her eyebrows as Lord Downton took Cora's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"It is such a shame that young lady is already married. We have barely spoken two words to each other and I like her already," Lady Crawley observed. "And until today, I did not know that my brother had an eye for American women."

"Indeed," Lord Painswick concurred. "Well shall we find a better spot to observe them from?" He offered his arm and they made their way to the front of the surrounding circle of observers.

For the first time since her marriage, Cora felt at ease with a man. The dance had passed by in a dream and she had enjoyed it immensely. Lord Downton was a skilled dancer and led her in the set effortlessly, gliding on his feet and weaving through their fellow dances back to her. He kept her eye contact as much as possible. Now they stood to the side, waiting for each other to say something. Lord Painswick and Lady Crawley had not yet reached them to return their masks and Lord Downton was soon hailed by another gentleman that he introduced as his neighbour up in Yorkshire, Sir Anthony Strallan. Lady Crawley and Lord Painswick soon caught up with them and returned their masks. As they all began to engage in conversation Cora found her arm in her husband's firm grasp.

"I am sorry to bother you all," John addressed Lord Downton and the others, "But I am afraid I must reclaim my wife as we are leaving."

"I am sorry to hear that," Lord Downton responded. "It was lovely to meet you tonight Lady Durham. We all bid you a good evening." He bowed to her as she curtseyed.

"Thank you, I hope to see you all again," Cora said sincerely though she was only thinking of Lord Downton. John had already started for the door and Cora turned to hurry after him as Lord Downton's eyes followed her out of the room.

John had apparently been drinking as she could smell it along with cigar fumes on him as their carriage took them home but for once, Cora didn't care about what would likely happen that night. Nothing could curb her high spirits on this night because she felt like she had met an angel, a true gentleman. He was the sort of man she so wished John could be and Cora could not get him out of her head.


	3. Uncertainties

Several days had passed since the Masquerade Ball at Pembrook house and Lady Cora Durham had been very busy with social engagements. She had attended some with John but he wasn't a social creature and preferred to deal with business and stay at home though in the evenings he would make an exception. She had also been going to some ladies only tea parties which she was enjoying as she could be more herself. But her social engagements had not been enough to pull her mind away from one paramount fact. Cora could not stop thinking about Lord Downton, especially in her quiet moments and she could not grasp why. She had only met him once so why had he affected her in such a way?

Cora tried to focus on her book as she sat in her room and absentmindedly reached behind her neck with her left hand to massage it after John yanked at it the previous night. Soon she had read the same sentence multiple times and gave up. _"I couldn't just let you fall."_ Those words spoken by Lord Downton had really struck a chord. She knew he was just saying that out of politeness but couldn't help reading more in it nonetheless. John didn't just let her fall, he was trampling her entirely. Cora wanted to cry but she was already crying so much these days she had no will to muster the tears. Cora hoped very much that she would see Lord Downton and his family and friends again.

* * *

John had informed Cora earlier that day that he would not be at dinner that night due to business and for a change, there were no engagements to draw Cora out. She was quietly pleased at the prospect of a quiet dinner to herself, it would make a nice change. John left at 4.30pm leaving her to her own devices. Cora relished the peace in the house and not having to worry that her horrible husband might barge in on her at any moment.

Cora had just put down her fork after a pleasant meal when Elliot re-entered the room with the evening post. There was two letters for John which he put to one side so His Lordship could receive them once home and gave Cora the third one. She examined the handwriting on the envelope and didn't recognise it. Curious, she opened the letter to find an invitation to an afternoon of cards and tea hosted by Lady Crawley. Cora's heart skipped a beat. Lady Crawley was Lord Downton's sister whom she had met at the Masquerade Ball. She happily rose from the table and hurried out of the room to her sitting room where her desk was. After inking an acceptance and sealing it, she rang the bell for Elliot. A few minutes passed but no-one came. Bewildered, she rang the bell again. A footman appeared looking red in the face.

"Luke, where is Elliot? I have a letter for the morning post," Cora said irritably.

"I am sorry milady, Elliot is currently indisposed." Luke was a tall young man and usually quite confident but in this moment he was struggling just to give eye contact. Cora frowned at his discomfort.

"What do you mean by indisposed? It is past nine o'clock. What could possibly be so pressing upon his time at this hour?" Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I couldn't say milady but I will pass on that letter to him if you wish?" Luke offered.

Cora was starting to get a bad feeling that something had happened. She nodded to the footman and handed over her letter. "Very well, thank you Luke." Luke turned and walked out of the room much quicker than a footman ought to and Cora's suspicions increased. She stood silently for a couple of minutes, contemplating what to do. Slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it, listening carefully. She didn't know what she was listening for and was startled when she heard some urgent whispers coming from John's room.

Biting her lip, Cora crept along the tall, dark hallway past her own room and abruptly stopped when she saw John's door slightly ajar.

"Damn it Elliot be careful, that hurt!" John hissed at the old butler.

"I am sorry My Lord but I really wish you would let me send for the doctor," Elliot pleaded.

"No, that is one thing I absolutely will not allow." Cora knew that tone of voice well.

"But if that should become infected-"

"No means no. That is a risk I will have to take and I must not be seen until I am better. Elliot, if Her Ladyship finds out about this, you will be sacked. Understood?" Cora could almost hear John wincing as he spoke. He sounded like a wounded snake that was slithering under a shaded rock. She wondered why he would not want her to know about this and what his medical complaint was precisely.

"I understand My Lord," Elliot murmured resignedly.

"Why didn't you shut the door properly man? There is a draft coming through that crack."

"It must not have clicked into place My Lord." Cora heard Elliot's footsteps moving towards the door and quickly retreated behind a bust of King Henry VIII. The door clicked shut and she was swallowed by darkness. She then stepped out from her hiding place and scurried back along the hall and into her room.

Momentarily dazzled by the candles, Cora sunk onto her bed, her mind processing what she had just heard. Somehow, she did not think that John would pay her a visit tonight. Something was going on, she could sense it. She decided not to probe any further as John would surely beat her senseless and to keep going as though there was nothing amiss. The decision made, Cora reached over and rang the bell for Miss Lacombe.

* * *

Cora stopped in the porch facing the front door of Crawley house. The doorbell beckoned and Cora took a deep breath, trying to keep her nervous excitement under control. She knew it was just a ladies event but it was a good step if she wanted to become firm friends with the Crawley's, especially Lord Downton. Cora had not even moved towards the bell when the door opened and the butler stepped out. Totally caught off guard, Cora froze.

"Are you quite well?" The older man asked kindly.

"I am so sorry, yes I am thank you." Cora's cheeks burned.

"Then will you not come in? I am Oldroyd, the Crawleys' butler." Oldroyd gestured for Cora to come in and she stepped into the foyer which had a well polished wooden floor. Cora slipped slightly and treaded carefully toward the hall. A footman appeared and reached out to take Cora's bonnet and gloves. "Charles will look after your belongings, he is our first footman." Cora handed everything over and smiled at the tall young man. He stood to attention respectfully and then asked her to follow him.

Charles lead Cora to the drawing room where Lady Crawley sat at a table with two other women while another one looked on from the sofa. She eyed Cora curiously but gave no hint of a smile. "Ah, Lady Durham I was beginning to wonder what kept you!" Lady Crawley exclaimed as she rose from the card table and hurried over. Cora tore her eyes off the lady on the sofa and turned to Lady Crawley who quickly linked her arm and lead her to her seat. "We thought we would start off playing Whist and then take tea at four o'clock. I believe you are acquainted with Lady Wakefield?"

"Yes indeed," Cora turned to the handsome young woman, "Your ball was a delight."

"Thank you my dear Lady Durham," she said softly. "Forgive me for not standing. I have since found out I am with child," Lady Wakefield rested her hand over her abdomen and had the glow of a first time mother. Cora was quick to congratulate her.

"And this is Miss Hepworth," Lady Crawley said as she introduced her. Unlike the others she was petite and short as she stood up to greet Cora. "Miss Hepworth's family are good friends of ours, particularly with Mama and Papa." A cough from the woman on the seat caught their attention as the woman rose from the sofa and stood tall, one eyebrow arched at Lady Crawley. "And this is Mama, the Countess of Grantham.

"How do you do Lady Grantham," Cora said politely and curtseyed.

"Very well Lady Durham. I have been looking forward to today. My daughter has talked a lot about you since the Masquerade Ball and I should like to know what has come over her." Lady Grantham ran her eyes over Cora who suddenly felt like her corset was too tight. She didn't know how to respond.

"Oh Mama, never mind all that now. Take a seat Lady Durham and let us begin the game." Cora caught Lady Crawley's eye, silently thanking her for the intervention.

* * *

Cora had never considered herself an accomplished card player and had been quite surprised at her success as the afternoon wore on. As she laid down her ace of hearts to claim yet another trick Lady Grantham, who had been quietly watching them over her embroidery, suddenly spoke. "I see you are well versed at cards Lady Durham. I am pleased to see Lady Crawley is getting a run for her money." Cora glanced over at Lady Crawley who was partnered with Miss Hepworth.

"To be honest Lady Grantham, I did not expect so much success today. Usually I am all over the place when playing Whist." Cora watched as Lady Wakefield laid down another card.

"Well the cards have been in your favour which certainly helps. But a keen and observant mind is also key. Don't underestimate yourself because I don't." Lady Crawley added her card to the centre of the table but Cora's eyes were fixed on Lady Grantham. What on earth did she mean by that? The countess returned her focus to her embroidery as Cora struggled with her uneasiness.

"Lady Durham it is your turn," Lady Crawley said. Cora quickly pushed her musing to one side and examined the situation.

* * *

The tea was steaming hot and the aromas were lovely but Cora's focus was elsewhere. Lady Wakefield and Miss Hepworth had both taken their leave as the game had lasted a lot longer than anticipated and it would be soon time to change for dinner. Cora sat at one end of the couch with Lady Grantham at the other end, teacup in hand. Rosamund occupied a chair beside Cora. "So whereabouts are you from America?" Lady Grantham enquired.

"I hail from Newport," Cora replied.

"And it was your father that made the family fortune?"

"Yes." Cora's stomach squirmed. She knew that some English aristocrats frowned upon so-called 'new money'.

"Were you not able to find a suitable husband in America?" Lady Grantham pressed on.

"My mother felt that I would have a better chance over here than in New York."

"And why is that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Mama, does all this really matter?" Rosamund cut in. She had hoped to talk to Cora herself as her Mama had originally been going to attend another engagement elsewhere but it was postponed at the last minute. And now she was stealing away the last opportunity of the day to get to know the intriguing young woman. Rosamund thought of her brother. She had seen a change in him since their meeting though he had tried to hide it but she too, wanted to get better acquainted with Lady Durham.

"Because New York is a madhouse," Cora said slowly having addressed Lady Grantham's last question. The Countess stifled a laugh.

"Yes I suppose it would be. Americans never do seem to handle themselves in quite the same calibre. That comes with tradition and experience." Cora felt the barb hit her square in the heart.

"Not all American's are like that Mama," Lady Crawley protested.

The drawing room door opened, "Are all like what?" Cora and the two Crawley women turned to find Lord Downton standing waiting for an answer. Cora's heart skipped a beat as she gazed up at him but he was looking from his mother to his sister, clearly expecting clarification from them.

"We were just talking about America," Lady Crawley informed him.

"Oh I see," Lord Downton said as he put two and two together. He flashed his Mama a look and then his eyes finally rested on Cora. "How lovely it is to see you again Lady Durham." Cora went to stand up but Lord Downton held up his hand to stop her. "You will spill your tea if you move too eagerly." She had forgotten about her tea which was no longer steaming and quickly took a sip of the now warm liquid.

"I should think Lady Durham will be on her way once she has finished her tea or she will be missed," Lady Grantham dropped the hint none too subtly. Cora took another couple of sips, now feeling thoroughly out of place.

"No hurry Lady Durham; I wouldn't want you to choke." Lady Crawley tried to dispel the thickening atmosphere.

"Yes you must enjoy your tea," Lord Downton agreed. "How will you get home?" He added uncertainly.

"I was planning to send a note back saying when to send the carriage as I didn't know how long I would be here. But it would be quite a while if I did that now for I confess I quite forgot." Cora looked away from him as her voice trailed off.

"Not to worry," he said. "I have an idea."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Cora asked for the third time as she sat on the beautiful brown mare outside Crawley House. "I don't want to cause you any disruption."

Lord Downton mounted his horse and guided it up beside hers as he chuckled. "I am quite sure. It would be an honour to escort you home."

"I am not a very confident rider," Cora began.

"Then we shall only let them walk," he finished and patted his jet black horse. "Your mare is a gentle creature. She'll not see you wrong and neither will I," he said softly as his eyes bore into hers. Cora felt her breath catch and she simply nodded.

Lady Crawley watched her brother lead her new friend out into the road from the drawing room window. Her brother was playing a dangerous game, even if he didn't yet know it. To even be tempted to start courting a married woman who had not yet borne her husband a son was not a decision that should be taken lightly. But she knew Robert was also a sensible man who would do anything to protect his loved ones. Rosamund only hoped that all would be well as time passed and that her brother would be happy. She turned to her Mama whom she heard standing from the sofa.

"We should get changed for dinner but I doubt Robert will have time," she said evenly. Rosamund knew her mother had a feeling about Lady Durham and her son as well. Unlike Rosamund, however, Lady Grantham saw Lady Durham as a potential threat to her son's chances of a good marriage should he pursue her and word get out. She sighed and followed after her mother, wondering how Robert and Lady Durham were getting on.


	4. Insecurity

Lord Downton guided Cora from street to street. She had no idea where they were and had little choice but to trust him. Her mare seemed content to walk just slightly back from Lord Downton's mount as they continued over a bridge. Just beyond that, the houses thinned out to make way for the entrance of a park. Lord Downton steered their horses to the post where he brought them to a stop and dismounted.

"I thought it might be good to get some fresh air. It is so difficult to come by in London," he explained as he tied the horse leads to the post. He came around the horse to Cora who was still sitting on her horse. "I know you weren't expecting it and I know I will miss dinner as it is getting late but the sun is at its best in the height of summer. Have you any objection?"

Cora knew that it was late enough to already warrant concern from Elliot but he was the only one she would have to worry about for once. "John is back at Furringham Palace for the rest of the week," Cora confessed. "He left first thing this morning on urgent business so I daresay I could allow for a detour." She turned slightly and dismounted as Lord Downton's hands caught her in descent. Cora quickly turned away as a blush crept up her neck. She felt him remove his hands from her back after a lingering moment and noted how big they were.

"Well shall we?" he said uncertainly. Cora composed herself and turned to face him.

"We shall Lord Downton," she replied and lead the way into the park with him at her side.

They took a leisurely pace along the path which was lined with trees and oil lamps. They both laughed as they passed by some squirrels that seemed to be arguing over a nut and followed the path as it opened up revealing a pond. Lord Downton halted at the side and watched its inhabitants casually. Cora stood silently beside him, unsure of what to say. She was spared the trouble when he cleared his throat, "Lady Durham, may I ask if you are happy?" he said cautiously.

"Of course I am. Why should I not be?" Cora rebuked as she absorbed his blunt question.

"Then why do I find myself feeling so skeptical about it?" Lord Downton mumbled more to himself than to her as he stared out over the pond. Taking a deep breath he turned to face her. "I saw some red and rather inflamed looking marks on the back of your neck just under your hair at the Masquerade Ball. Where did you get them?" His eyes met hers and she hastily looked out over the pond. Cora felt like she was at a crossroads and a big part of her wanted to tell him the truth but she remained silent. And more concerningly, she sensed he had an idea anyway. "Come, I must get you back to your house or they will worry I daresay."

* * *

Cora stopped in front of the door as Lord Downton stepped back towards the porch stairs. "You needn't have fussed so much but I appreciate it. I only have Elliot keeping an eye on me," she explained.

"That being the case would you consider it impertinent for me to call on you tomorrow morning?" Lord Downton asked.

"But what will everyone else say?" Cora responded.

"I take it you mean wider society?"

"Yes. It might be interpreted the wrong way," Cora said uncomfortably.

"Does anyone else know that Lord John is away?" he enquired.

"Aside from the butler and valet, no," she admitted. "Alright then, you may come so long as it stays between us."

"Then we are agreed. I shall come at 10 o'clock. Good evening Lady Durham," Lord Downton said as he bowed.

"Good evening," Cora echoed as she caught his departing smile and rang the bell to be let inside.

* * *

Cora heard the_ clip clop_ of hooves and the knock at the front door and hastily marked the page in her book before hurrying downstairs. Elliot opened the front door to reveal Lord Downton and Cora quickly stepped forward onto the porch.

"It's alright Elliot, you may go."

"Very good My Lady," Elliot acknowledged and retreated.

"Good morning Lord Downton," Cora said politely. "Listen, I have been thinking. Could we maybe go somewhere else to talk? I don't want the servants to get the wrong idea," she said tentatively.

"I wondered why you dismissed Elliot before I could give him my hat and gloves. Very well, since you are making such a deal of it we can. There is an inn on the edge of town and we could even travel separately if you like," he offered.

"You know what that implies though." Cora shifted from one foot to the other, not daring to look at him.

"If anyone says anything then they can think what they like," Lord Downton returned exasperated. "It is just so we may converse over a drink and some food," he continued more softly.

"Then why do I feel so, so _guilty_?"

"Then would you like me to bring this all to a close right now and we can just be acquaintances?" Lord Downton said irritably. She was a married woman and therefore didn't need an escort after all. He was starting to question his reasoning for wanting to get to know her but suppressed it as he thought of the information in his possession. Cora had paused, thinking carefully.

"Maybe, but that is not what I want," she answered slowly.

"I agree. What do you want Lady Durham?" Cora wrong footed by his forwardness as she struggled to find an answer for him. "I just want to get to know you, that's all. There is something about you that I am drawn to but I am not sure what it is," Lord Downton finished. Cora stood still, totally stunned. She had never expected him to go that far being English.

"I, I must confess Lord Downton that I never thought you would say anything like that! I thought you were just being kind," she said. Lord Downton let loose a laugh.

"Indeed I may have just surprised myself," he began awkwardly. "You see I have heard some things about your husband that have set my blood boiling over the last few months. I always wondered if he showed his wife the proper care and respect that a husband should, even if there is no love. I get the strong impression he doesn't," he stated simply. Cora's heart began to race.

"Well you are right," she blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cora was curious about the information Lord Downton had come across.

"I just want to try to help you Lady Durham." Cora found herself considering if she misinterpreted all of their conversations, every sign since their meeting as she mulled over his last words. _He wants to help me, but how? And if that is all, he has no right to try to interfere with my marriage._ Her thoughts jumped about helter skelter and she suddenly felt burdened with confusion over her feelings for him and afraid as an image of John materialized in front of her. Blinking away the image she refocused on Lord Downton who was observing her with some concern. "Are you quite well?"

"Yes thank you, I do not need help. Good day," Cora croaked as she turned and hurried back through the still open door and shut it hastily leaving Lord Downton on the other side, shell shocked.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others so far but I have my reasons. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming :)**


	5. The George Inn

Cora was very tired after two days of almost no sleep. She had spent all her energy analyzing what had happened with Lord Downton from every possible angle, hoping to find even a slither of justification for her decision, but there was nothing to show for. She knew that she had almost certainly just thrown away the only hope she would ever be offered and as it had become clearer as the hours passed by, the feeling of horror and desolation at her chosen path increased. Cora was desperate. She stood up from her vanity where Miss Lacombe had left her after helping her dress for the day. She had been staring into that mirror with empty eyes for long enough.

Cora rang the bell and within a few minutes she had climbed into the carriage bound for Crawley House. As the carriage drew closer to its destination, Cora wracked her brain. What could she possibly say that would be enough for him to even consider looking at her? She had no idea. All she knew was that she was truly sorry and that just had to be enough. Her happiness depended on it. Cora was so engrossed in her thoughts that she got a surprise when the door opened for her and she looked out to find herself at the house already. Stepping out she hurried up to the door and rang the bell.

Oldroyd opened the door and was taken aback as Lady Durham stood before him, peering inside. "May I help you Lady Durham?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes, I have a message for Lord Downton. Is he here?" Cora lied. She did not want any servants to think that it was her message and not someone else's.

"No Lady Durham, I am afraid he is not," Oldroyd responded.

"I see. Do you know where he went?"

* * *

Her carriage driver took Cora right into the heart of London's business district. The traffic was heavy and Cora wondered if her driver would be able to see the building she was heading for.

Around the next corner, a long 16th Century block appeared just as Oldroyd had said. This must surely be Chancery Lane. Cora's eyes darted along the steps up into the building but she could not see Lord Downton so she guessed he must still be in his meeting or dishearteningly, she had missed him. Cora leaned back against her seat and sighed but as her eyes came back into focus she saw a tall man with broad shoulders standing right at the side of the road. He appeared to be hailing a cab. Cora's heart skipped a beat and she called for the driver to stop right in front of him. The man clearly thought he had successfully flagged down an empty coach down as he did not hesitate to step forward. The driver jumped down and opened the door and Cora quickly hopped out.

Lord Downton found himself face to face with Lady Durham whose expression he saw was a mix of relief, nervousness and something else he couldn't quite place. "I don't believe it, good morning Lady Durham," he said as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Good day Lord Downton, I am so pleased I found you!" Cora told him, trying to reign in her emotions.

"Found me? Is there a problem?" he returned her stare feeling quite out of sorts.

"Yes, I am the problem."

"I see," Lord Downton said as her sideways apology hit its mark. "Well I hardly think a busy street the best place for a private talk Lady Durham." He cocked his head to one side, waiting to see how she would react to yet another invitation from him.

"I quite agree. If you get back in the carriage with me then perhaps we could go to that inn you spoke of?" she asked hopefully. Lord Downton nodded and turned to the driver. He uttered some instructions under his breath and climbed in after Cora, sitting across from her. She looked away feeling slightly ashamed of pursuing him.

As if reading her thoughts, Lord Downton broke the loud silence between them as the carriage started to trundle along again. "Did you actually come looking for me or was this a case of chance?"

"No, I went to your house first but you weren't there. I just had to find you for I feel terrible for treating you the way I did the other day and want to apologize." Cora finally pulled herself together and looked him in the eye. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Apology accepted Lady Durham. I am ever so glad to see you I must say. I really thought I had blown it," Lord Downton said. Cora was most put out.

"The fault was entirely mine-"

"But I was rather forward with you."

"Then shall we simply agree to put that all behind us and start again? I hope I am not too late to accept your offer?" Her eyes communicated all she could not bring herself to voice. Lord Downton observed this silent plea with some degree of pain for her. He could sense how scared and uncertain she still was.

"There is a room behind the main pub at the inn where aristocrats sometimes meet; I suggest we see if it is vacant when we arrive." He watched with a little satisfaction as she started to relax into her seat.

* * *

_The George Inn_ wasn't a particularly handsome building and it had small windows and a front entrance that seemed to have been built when people were a lot shorter a few generations ago. Cora sat in the carriage gazing at Lord Downton's choice of location with some trepidation. She had never been to a place like this before and it was definitely on the edge of town as there were fields across the road where some cows grazed lazily. Cora turned her attention back to the inn as the front door opened. She giggled as Lord Downton had to crouch down by to his shoulder height to get through the door. He purposefully strode back to the carriage and opened the door where Cora's anxious face poked out.

"Well?"

"The back room is free and we may use it." He extended his hand and helped Cora out of the carriage before motioning for her to go in front of him.

Cora walked up to the door and found herself having to slightly bend her knees in order to pass under the doorway without banging her head as well. "I am afraid this place was built in the 1400's so the doors and rooms are small, even by middle class standards," Lord Downton explained. He stepped around her and took the lead as they weaved in between some small but quaint tables and chairs, most of which were occupied by middle class patrons who paid no obvious attention to them and they headed for the bar at the back of the room. Lord Downton exchanged a nod with the barman who was also the owner and he stretched out his hand towards the door at the side and turned the handle.

Cora cautiously slid past him into the dimly lit room and looked around. There was a table in the middle of the room with six unpolished wooden chairs, a fireplace that was not lit and a glazed window but the rest of the room was bare. Cora turned back to Lord Downton as he shut the door behind him. "I thought you said aristocrats sometimes use this place," Cora stated incredulously. She hadn't envisioned this at all. And she had secretly been expecting at least one bed.

"It is used as a private meeting point to discuss matters of business as I understand. I was told about this place by an acquaintance of mine some time ago and made a point to remember it in case I could one day make use of it. And you needn't worry about the reputation of this inn," he added as an afterthought as Lady Durham's insecurities from their last conversation came to the forefront of his mind again. "Shall we take a seat?" Cora nodded as Lord Downton pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, thanking him while he went around to the opposite side of the table as he took his own seat.

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out how to proceed without causing each other offence. "Well since this is a business rendezvous," Cora started but Lord Downton quickly cut her off.

"I do not consider this business Lady Durham just because these walls usually host it. This is very personal for me," he informed her and clamped his mouth shut, wondering if he had overstepped the mark with her again.

"I am glad because it is hitting very close to home for me as well," Cora breathed. Collecting her thoughts together she continued, "You said you knew some things about my husband the other day. I would like to know what knowledge you are in possession of and how you see my marriage." Cora could not believe that any of the words that were now hanging in the air could have possibly been hers. Her voice sounded foreign and distant and she wasn't normally a prying woman either. She meshed her fingers together and rested her hands in her lap, biting her bottom lip and only watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Lord Downton rested his attention on her seriously. "Very well, I shall not deny your request on one condition." Cora stiffened. "I will tell you everything I know only if you tell me how Lord John treats you behind closed doors." Cora gawped at him as she turned more and more pale. Lord Downton, worried that she would not accept his condition hastened to add, "Anything you say will stay solely within my possession. I will not include anyone else in this be they family member or friend. Please do not be afraid to talk about it. You are safe here with me, I promise." Cora's heart fluttered at his last words and she nodded once to acknowledge him.

"I am putting all my trust in you with this Lord Downton," she swallowed, her blood pumping loudly in her ears. "Lord John was like every other gentleman who tried to court me when I first arrived in London. He made it plain to me that his proposal was for a great title in exchange for my fathers' money as his fathers' estate in Devon was in a lot of financial trouble. It wasn't until after we were married that the true nature of his character began to show itself," she said and looked across the table at him. He sat quietly, his whole attention focused on her. "I have discovered he has a weakness for alcohol. He drinks a lot more than he should and it affects his behaviour. Some of the worst nights of my life have been when he came into my room drunk," Cora whispered as her emotions started to rise up inside her. "He has very high expectations of me as if he expects me to be perfect which is of course impossible. And when I do something wrong he, he punishes me." Lord Downton's eyes widened as images of Lord John abusing the woman sitting before him now ran through his mind and he slowly shook his head, a frown now firmly on his face. "I am very afraid of him Lord Downton. Very afraid. He is very controlling and possessive and he has no regard for my feelings. I feel so trapped, isolated and worthless and see no way out nor any hope for my future." Tears began to cascade down Cora's cheeks as Lord Downton clenched his fists. "It is such a relief that he is away at the moment," she choked.

Lord Downton felt his heart breaking for this sweet, young woman sitting opposite him who had captivated him so much at the Masquerade Ball. She really had been hiding behind a mask, but not just that night. Lady Durham had been forcing herself to conceal her personal hell from society because it was not considered proper for her to have anything less than a happy marriage in the eyes of the world. How he wanted to be her hope for her future. Her sobs broke his wandering thoughts and he felt an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and comfort her but he forced himself to stay put.

"How dare he treat you like that!" Lord Downton growled. "That is so atrocious and not befitting of any man who calls himself a gentleman. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it. Lady Durham, you cannot fathom the depth of the pain I feel for you. I am really determined to do all I can for you now."

"But, but how can you help? I mean really help?" Cora wheezed as her chest heaved under the strain of her emotions.

"Well I will try to help you legally. I have some men that I could get to gather evidence against Lord John but it will be difficult for you to get a divorce as women legally need more than abuse to mount a legal argument. Adultery and such like." Cora had not even considered divorce as an option and she looked straight at him, drinking in the situation he had just outlined.

"It is so unfair. Why should we need to have more than horrendous treatment to get a divorce?" Cora rose from her chair and walked over to the small glazed window and wrapped her arms around herself as a fresh batch of tears made their way to the surface.

"I don't make the law," Lord Downton sighed and also got up. He sidled up next to her but did not touch her as much as he badly wanted to. Cora turned to him, trying to wipe away her tears. Something inside Lord Downton finally snapped as he looked down at her defeated form. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his right hand on her upper left arm, his thumb rubbing up and down. Cora made no effort to recoil from his touch and instead placed her hand over his as they both tried to feel out each others' next move.

"Would ah, would you like to call me Cora when it is just us?" she asked so quietly he barely heard her. Lord Downton paused, deep in thought.

"I am not sure that would be appropriate or honourable," he thought out loud. Cora suddenly retracted her hand from over his and headed for the door spilling a flood of apologies in her wake. "Lady Durham," Lord Downton called after her but stopped short. He was now beyond desperate not to lose her again after all that had happened between them. "Cora," he said gently as he watched her hand still on the doorknob. "Cora," he tried out her name again, delighting in how natural it sounded coming off his tongue. "Please don't run away from me again." Cora's hand fell off the doorknob as she turned away from the door and slowly made her way over to the fireplace in the corner of the room, staring into the cold ashes as if they represented her destiny. She sensed rather than saw Lord Downton come over to her side once again. "Call me Robert," he murmured and set the fire in her heart.


	6. Back Into Darkness

Cora glided through the front door as Elliot stood to attention. She barely noticed him as she stepped through the foyer and turned towards the grand staircase that led to her room. Trying to process everything that had happened was demanding all of her energy and then some. She opened her bedroom door and meandered across to her vanity as she tried to contemplate what Robert had told her about John. She could never see her husband in the same light again now but at least she wouldn't have to face him for another few days.

Reaching down, Cora's hand closed around the handle of the bottom drawer and she pulled it open and took out her jewellery box. Sitting it in front of her, Cora unclipped her purse and pulled out the note Robert had given her when they parted ways. She slowly unfolded the paper and found an address of a hotel in northern London, _The Marquis Hotel_ along with instructions to go there if she badly needed to get away from John in a hurry. Her body temperature rose as she read the last part: _Send me a message and I will meet you there as fast as I can._ Carefully refolding the note, Cora unclipped the jewellery box and pulled out her mothers' letters so that she could place Robert's note at the very bottom, just in case John should ever see fit to look inside. She then bent down and returned the box to its hiding place before sitting up and staring at herself in the mirror.

Cora's eyes flickered down to her hands and she examined them absentmindedly as her mind took her back to the moment Robert had taken her hands in his. In that moment, Cora had thought he would kiss her but something appeared to have stopped him. Conscience of the fact she was married maybe? Cora loved his honourable side but she also knew for certain now that she really wanted to be with him and not John though of course it was a foolish idea to entertain. She still didn't know for sure what Robert really felt about her and John wasn't the sort of man to cross lightly either. But still, Cora couldn't help but look forward to seeing Robert again on Saturday.

* * *

A slight movement on the bed made Cora wake with a start. The dream she had been having was nothing special but it wasn't enough to make her stir, let alone switch her senses onto full alert so why was she awake when it was clearly the early hours of the morning? As the features of the room came into focus and Cora started to calm down, she rolled onto her back and let out a sigh of relief. Then her mattress moved again, even though she was perfectly still. Cora froze as her eyes came to rest on the black outline of a figure sitting at the end of her bed.

Bedcovers were thrown hastily to one side as Cora leapt out of bed and backed away in the direction of the door. All her senses were now screaming at her to get away but she seemed to be partially paralyzed as the figure rose up and came around the bed towards her. Cora's back hit the wall and she stood, rooted to the ground as the figure drew closer. "So Cora, did you miss me?" A deep, gravelly voice ripped through the air between them.

"_John!_" Cora blanched. Thinking quickly as he took another two steps closer she tried to distract him. "Wh-when did you get back? I hadn't expected you so soon." The admission weighed heavy as she thought of Robert.

"Oh I arrived a couple of hours ago after stopping to get something on the way back into town." Cora thought she could guess what it was that he had stopped for because as he drew closer still, it was becoming more and more potent. She also could make out the faint white powder remains sitting just under John's nose and unless she was very much mistaken, she was seeing the evidence of John's other addiction first hand. He closed the gap between them and Cora could feel a gastronomical amount of heat radiating out from his body. His eyes were diluted and his breath stank of whiskey.

"John for heaven's sake what are you trying to do to yourself?" Cora said as she fought to keep her voice even.

"Why must it end so quickly?" John grumbled hoarsely. "For half a bloody hour I feel amazing and then the stuff pulls me back into darkness and despair." Cora's blood ran cold as his hands found her throat and he cut off her air supply. "_WHY?!_" he roared manically as Cora struggled to loosen his hold on her neck. She couldn't breathe. Her chest constricted and then she started to slip into hell as John bashed her head against the wall in frustration. He grabbed her arms as she went limp and pinned her up against the wall, fumbling with her nightgown desperately. Blood trickled down one of her arms as his long, unkept fingernails dug into her. Inside, she was screaming wildly but it didn't rise out of her and she didn't make a sound as he found his way between her thighs. Cora Durham was the silent victim of her husbands' substance abuse and his venting on her for being addicted.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, Cora slowly became aware of her surroundings again. She was in a crumpled heap on the floor against the wall and her muscles all screeched in protest when she tried to move. John had disappeared at some point when Cora had lost consciousness and she lay panting from her first attempt to sit up. Was it even possible? Pain shot out from the back of her head and hit her eyes from the inside rendering momentarily blinded. She cried out as fresh pain which felt like stabs from multiple sharp blades tried to stop her from crawling to her vanity on her hands and knees. After stopping to rest several times she reached out and yanked out the bottom draw. Her hands shook as she tried to get the clip of the jewellery box open and she began to sweat with the tension. Finally, it came loose and Cora reached down to the bottom and pulled out Robert's note, her only lifeline. Deep down, Cora knew that if she were to stay with John now, then the eventual cost would be her life. Chilled by the realization, Cora knew what she had to do.

* * *

It took Cora a long time to get herself ready. She managed to force herself onto her feet with the aid of her vanity chair before treading carefully to the bathroom where she washed her face using a bucket full of water that had been left by Miss Lacombe. She managed to clean off the blood that stained her skin on her arm leaving only a deep gash and then she retraced her steps back into her room to find an outfit.

Cora rummaged through her dresses and eventually found her grey travel ensemble that she had been looking for. As her back spasmed in protest, Cora pulled off her nightgown and started wriggling into her travel dress, not bothering to put on her corset. Her hands reached behind her in the dark and located the tiny zip at the back and she pulled it up, all the while biting down on her lip as her shoulders made their discomfort plain. Lastly, she went back to her vanity and found her purse. Slipping Robert's note inside it she crept out of her room and along the hallway to her sitting room and her desk.

Cora's eyes were now so well adjusted to the light that she grabbed a piece of paper and her pen and proceeded to compose a quick note for Robert almost effortlessly. As soon as she was satisfied that she had included everything he needed to know without any major details she put her pen down and picked up the message, holding it open to allow the ink to dry and swiftly but silently left the house.

The night air of the city was beginning to lift and the inky veil that held the stars was rolling back to make way for a softer orangey pink effect in the east. But Cora didn't have time to marvel at the sky as dawn neared. She forced herself to set a blistering pace away from Brougham House and her demented marriage for two blocks until she emerged into a main street. During the day, walking along the footpath here in a straight line was next to impossible but now it was very quiet. Cora clutched her side as stitch from her exertions set in and she bent forward slightly.

"Are you alright there ma'am?" Cora looked up to find a middle class, older man looking down at her kindly.

"I do apologize for my appearance sir," Cora started. "No, I am not quite alright. I need a carriage to take me to _The Marquis Hotel_ but I doubt there will be any at this hour."

The man noted her American accent and laughed. "Ah ma'am, you are in London now and this town doesn't sleep anymore than New York does." He stepped past her and walked to the street corner as Cora watched him cautiously. Suddenly he started whistling and flapping his arms around as Cora tried not to laugh, briefly forgetting her pain and her purpose. The man walked back and bowed deeply before her, his grey hair rustling in the breeze. "Here is your carriage ma'am," he said boldly. Cora looked behind him and saw an empty coach come around the corner towards her, then she turned her attention to the man and dug into her purse.

"Thank you ever so much good sir," she said appreciatively as she pressed some coins into the man's hand. "I really mean it. You wouldn't be able to do one more thing for me?"

"And what is that ma'am?" Cora folded her message so that Robert's name was on the front but nothing else was visible.

"I need this delivered to Crawley House as quickly as can be managed. Are you willing to do this for me?" she asked hopefully. The man nodded and bowed once again as he took off down the road at a jog. Cora watched him for a brief moment as the carriage halted in front of her.

"Where to madam?" the driver enquired.

"_The Marquis Hotel_ please," Cora said firmly as he opened the door and she hauled herself inside.

* * *

Patrick, the Earl of Grantham sat contentedly at the head of the table in the dining room, chewing on some bacon. Robert and Rosamund ate their breakfast on either side of him, each lost in their own thoughts. Rosamund shot Robert a look across the table as Robert's cheeks started to go rosy. She knew that Lady Durham occupied his thoughts most of the time these days though she was careful not to broach the subject too often as she did not want their parent's to pick up the scent of what was going on. Robert caught her eye and took the hint, bending over his plate of eggs and toast and consuming them with renewed vigor.

As the breakfast continued, Oldroyd appeared with the morning post. The Earl wasted no time in taking his share of the correspondence before Oldroyd turned to Robert and offered him a message with no envelope. The butler was on the verge of saying something about it when Robert cut him off. "Thank you Oldroyd. Is there anything for Lady Crawley?" He took the message and silently communicated with Rosamund across the table as he looked down and recognized Cora's handwriting.

"Yes Oldroyd, I am expecting a letter," Rosamund made up, taking the hint from her brother.

"No My Lady, I apologize but no." Forgetting all about the odd message that the man had brought to the doorstep, totally puffed, Oldroyd retreated to leave his employers in peace.

Robert, meanwhile had read Cora's note three times over and he could almost smell the urgency in her ink. He promptly pushed his chair back, excusing himself from the table claiming a sudden headache as his father tried to talk him into finishing his food.

"No Papa, I am sorry but I just don't feel up to it now," he said as he hurried out of the room.

Robert dashed to the library and hastily composed a note of his own for Rosamund before carrying it up to her room and leaving it on her vanity. Turning to her closet, he raked through her dresses, grabbing several along with her shawl and a pair of gloves. Laying them on his arm he then raced into his own room and found an old leather bag from his school years which he stuffed the articles of clothing into. Robert tried to keep his breathing even as he pulled out his riding boots and changed into them but his brain was invaded with images of Cora, injured and alone in a place she was not familiar with. He snatched up the bag and headed out the door, down to the stables where his mount was penned.


	7. Dawn of Daylight

**A/N Thanks so much to Tallulah James for helping me to iron out this chapter. Sorry for the delay but I haven't had internet for three days and before that it was patchy. The downside of hostel wireless :(**

* * *

The clock on the mantelpiece of the hotel room signaled 10 o' clock in the morning but Cora took no notice. Since being left in her room after keeping up appearances downstairs so the staff wouldn't comment on her injuries she had been lying on the big poster bed resting. With no luggage to see to and exhaustion beginning to set in there was little else she felt capable of doing. And so as her worn out body finally tempted towards the bliss of sleep, the gentle chiming of the clock went unregarded...

A knock at the door startled Cora out of her dose and she heaved herself up to sit on the bed, wondering why the staff would be disturbing her.

"Cora, its Robert!" a frantic voice burst through the door cracks. Stunned at how quickly he managed to arrive, Cora hurried over to the door as quickly as she could and unlocked it before pulling it open for him. Robert stepped into the room and shut the door, careful to turn the lock again as he placed his bag on the floor. "I don't want us to be disturbed," Robert explained as he turned around to face her. "My God Cora!" he whispered as she stood before him.

Robert gave her a quick appraisal with his eyes. Her neck and was covered in sore red marks, she rolled up her sleeves for him to reveal several scratches and a deep cut caused by human nails, a bruise was just visible at the neckline of her travel coat as Robert walked around her. Cora told him everything that had happened and then about the big lump on the back of her head. "John hit my head against the wall. I don't remember much after that," she said as she ran her fingers through her half tied up hair. "I am aching all over Robert and don't feel very," she paused, searching for the words she wanted. Giving up, she continued, "I just am totally exhausted and in pain." As if on cue, Cora's back started to spasm again and she grabbed one of the four legs of the poster bed for support.

Robert felt worse than he ever had done and he could see what a mistake it had been to let her go back to her house and her husband. Without even thinking, Robert reached out and took a hold of the arm Cora was using for support and guiding it around his waist as he drew her against himself. Wrapping his arms around her he tenderly ran his hands up and down her back as he spilled out how sorry he was. Cora clung to him with all the energy she could muster, not wanting to be apart from him again. "Please, I don't want to go back. I am too scared. He'll kill me and I have nowhere else to go that is close to permanent. I would go back to America but that is easier said than done."

"Shhhh," Robert soothed. "You aren't going back to America and you certainly aren't going back to John Durham! He will go to the police when he figures out you have left him." Cora shuddered in his arms.

"I know... Do you think they'll find me quickly."

"No, not if we act fast. Do you feel up to travelling right now?" Robert thought he knew the answer but he was more concerned about the time already lost by him not getting to Cora as fast as he wanted to.

"Not really. Do you have something in mind though?" Cora asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"There is an empty farm house on my fathers' estate of Downton Abbey. I am sorry but I can't bring you to the house in case any of the servants should alert the police but at least I can keep you safe and dry and I'll-"

"That'll do Robert, take me there then. I will cope. I have had plenty of practice at that," she said as she smiled wryly into his neck.

"Too much. You should never have had to endure any of this. I will feign business and help you get set up and stay with you. You won't be alone because I care for you Cora, I feel strongly about you and I want you to know that in case you want to change your mind right now." Robert's chest swelled with emotion as Cora pulled back slightly from him.

"I know you care Robert. I have known from the moment we met that you weren't like your peers and that is one thing that has drawn me to you. I am so grateful to you for going to all this trouble for me and I have no intention of changing my mind." Cora badly wanted to profess her love for him but he had not used the word so she had adapted her own words. He held her gaze for a long moment, as if calculating exactly what he was about to get into. Keeping one arm around her for support, his free hand trailed up her back and settled at her neck. He took a quick steady breath to settle his nerves and slowly leaned in towards her. Cora tilted her head up at a slight angle, the long-awaited desire for his lips burning fresh within her and she let her eyes flutter closed. Everything around them was silent, for just a moment Cora's pain lifted, Robert's reservations removed. The soft touch of his lips meeting her own made her heart want to melt. He recoiled for a moment, allowing his confidence to fill him up as he reached for her again, this time a little bolder. He deepened the kiss, pulling her close against his chest and delighting in the wonderful softness of her lips and the way her body felt against his own. When he finally broke away, he looked down at her, apprehensive of her reaction given the circumstances. Her eyes were filled will love, hope and even admiration as her arms slipped around his neck. "I love you Robert," she whispered tentatively.

Robert couldn't contain his relief, "I love you too Cora, so much," he said and sought out her lips again.

* * *

Within minutes, Cora found herself being bundled into the carriage by Robert who instructed the driver to go to a place called Ripon. "Is that the name of the train station?" Cora asked curiously as she settled against his side. Robert laughed.

"No, it is the name of the village that forms a part of my families' wider estate. I'll give the driver further instructions once we get there. It will be a long day though so if you would like to sleep then I suggest you do," Robert advised.

"But wouldn't it be faster to go by train? I assume Ripon is also in Yorkshire?" Cora pressed him, feeling slightly out of her depth.

"Oh going by train is definitely preferable," Robert agreed. "But consider this, if the police have already received word from John that you are gone then that is one of the first places they will station officers at. And if not there would still be a high risk of someone recognizing us and then going to the police with the information later. I am not prepared to take that risk Cora, not for us. I know you are in a lot of discomfort but please try to bear with me here." Robert maneuvered his arm around Cora and drew her closer as he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Cora sighed as her arm snaked up his chest and her hand came to rest on his shoulder gripping it slightly as the carriage started to move.

"I understand Robert and I will do my best not to complain." Robert's hold became firmer around her.

"No Cora, if something is really bothering you then I want you to tell me and I will try to help. Don't try to conceal your pain from me and if necessary, there are plenty of doctors who practice in villages these days." Cora nodded against him in silent acknowledgement as she closed her eyes, wondering what her new future might hold.

* * *

Robert carefully guided Cora up to the front door of a small, red-brick cottage and pushed open the unlocked door. It was very late and they had barely stopped for luncheon and had not even had anything else to eat since. Cora blinked as she struggled to make out the inside of the cottage. Robert stepped forward and found his way to one of the oil lamps, determined to push some life into it. After a couple of attempts it started to come alive and Robert picked it up, returning to offer Cora his arm as she stepped over the threshold of her new residence.

"Come, it's alright" he encouraged her and led her through the hallway, past the kitchen towards the only bedroom. He quickly spotted another oil lamp on the small chest of drawers beside the double bed and it was soon burning brightly, obviously in better condition than the first one.

Cora sank down onto the soft mattress, her energy totally spent. She watched as Robert unhitched his leather bag from his back and began searching its contents for something. "Ah," he said happily as he pulled out a solitary nightgown and handed it to a shocked Cora.

"My word, where did you get this and whatever else that is in there?" Cora queried as Robert removed his hands and rebuttoned the bag.

"I grabbed a few of Rosamund's things on my way out the door this morning," Robert explained. "I am banking on that fitting since you two are quite similar in size and stature." Cora couldn't keep the coy look off her face as she raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you think she will mind?"

"No, I left her a note and I have every confidence that she will keep this to herself. I didn't give any specific details anyway. Now I will go into the lounge and sleep on the couch." Cora's face fell in disappointment. "You stay in bed as long as you want tomorrow so you may start recovering. I will get some supplies in the morning," Robert concluded. He picked up the bag and came around to the side of the bed where she was still sitting and brushed his lips over hers briefly.

"Won't you stay with me?" Cora said softly as she fiddled with the nightgown in her lap.

"Not tonight. You need rest, not distraction and I don't want to cause you further grief in your current condition. I love you and as such I also want you healthy and happy. We will take it a day at a time and I am sure it will work itself out. Now get some sleep," Robert said tenderly as Cora flashed him a small smile, appreciating his care and compassion. Robert stepped back from her and left the room, shutting the door behind him as Cora stiffly got up to change. After fighting with her aching body once more, Cora crawled under the sheets of the bed and curled up on her side. Sleep was not long in coming.


	8. Laying The Groundwork

The birds were singing merrily outside Cora's window all perched in a thicket as Cora began to find her senses. She was lying on her stomach and her hair was sprawled messily over her feather pillow which had proven to be most comfortable. She stretched out her legs stiffly and sighed, not caring what time it was. Opening a sleepy eye she found the sun streaming into her room on account of Robert forgetting to pull the curtains the previous night. Blinking to adjust herself to the brightness Cora rolled onto her back and pushed herself upright, fighting the urge to flop back down in the process. An uncertain knock on her door alerted her to Robert's presence.

"Come in Robert, I'm awake," Cora called out. Robert popped his head around the door, pleased to see she was sitting up. He gave it a kick to reveal that he was holding a breakfast tray for her and her jaw slackened in surprise. Robert grinned as he came over to her.

"Breakfast is served my dear," he announced as Cora hastily plumped up her pillow behind her.

"You made me breakfast?!" she said incredulously as her voice returned. Robert had surprised her once again and she felt herself blushing as he placed the tray down in front of her. Cora then inspected the offerings more closely before looking up at Robert in amusement. "Do you want me to lose weight? This is all fruit!" Robert fidgeted.

"I must confess to raiding the Downton larder this morning with the help of our cook, Mrs McKinley. All of the servant's got quite a shock to see me but I gave them no information as to why I am here or for how long. I just asked for some food that I could take away to one of the cottages so they probably think it is for a tenant I guess," Robert shrugged. "I also found out that the police are searching for you in London but no further at this stage." He watched as the colour drained from Cora's face. "Why are you reacting like that Cora? You are safe up here now," Robert said in what he thought was a comforting voice.

"Yes but what about the hotel staff or the cab driver. Surely when they realize-"

"They won't give us away," Robert cut in confidently.

"How can you be so certain?" Cora asked, flabbergasted.

"Because I have bribed them into silence. And if they know what is good for them then that is exactly what they'll stay: silent." Robert's confession hit Cora like a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean by that Robert? What will you do to them?" she asked. For the first time since they had met, Cora felt genuinely unnerved by him. Robert took in her stricken expression and sat down on the bed, reaching for her hand as he did so.

"I don't plan on doing anything to them Cora, except ask if they have a conscience. I told them enough to get them on side without adding in anything worth gossiping about, nothing more except the aid of some pennies. It is a small price to pay to protect you as far as I am concerned." He squeezed her hand as Cora let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad then.

"Well I hope it works!" she said earnestly and reached for the bunch of grapes in front of her. "I would like to go for a walk today. I feel ok this morning, not too sore so I would very much like to get acquainted with my new surroundings. Will you be so good as to show me?" Her eye's shone at the mere prospect of it and Robert knew he wouldn't be able to deny her request.

"Alright then but if you get tired then we will turn around. Might I suggest this afternoon later on?"

"Why later?" Cora pressed him, already feeling impatient.

"Because there is no food in this house Cora! I can't just keep going back to Downton for food all the time because it'll look fishy to the servant's. There is one maid in particular called Sarah that we took on last year who has a knack for finding things out and distributing the information. I don't know why Papa can't get past his sense of moral employment obligations and just get rid of her." Cora chuckled.

"I daresay Lord Grantham will have his reasons darling." Robert's features softened.

"That is the first time you have called me 'darling'," he noted.

"And you had better get used to it," she added. Robert nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyway _darling_," he winked at her, "I need to contact my family and feed them my story about being away on business. You finish your fruit and I'll be back later." Robert raised her hand and explored the wonderfully soft surface of it before guiding it towards her lap. He half stood and leaned in to her ear, brushing some wayward hair out of the way. "I love seeing your hair down." His voice was little more than a whisper despite the fact that they were very much alone. Cora's complexion became rosy as he headed for the door, his real mission now coming to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

The hallway was dark, concealing the grandeur of the paintings that lined the walls and the bust of King Henry VIII that was located halfway along. Elliot showed him into the library where a gentleman stood with his back to them and his arms clasped tightly behind his back. He was easily as tall as Robert but his frame was thinner and his hair was blacker than black.

"Lord Downton Milord," Elliot announced, prompting movement from John. He turned around slowly as Elliot left Robert to face his angry employer. John was standing in front of Robert in several long strides. Robert offered his hand to shake but John didn't take it.

"I do not recall ever being introduced to you Lord Downton though I am aware of your existence," John said as he tossed propriety out the window.

"You are correct Lord John," Robert confirmed smoothly.

"Then why are you here? I do have a pressing matter you know," he spat. Robert's stomach muscles clenched and he felt his temper flare but somehow he managed to keep his composure in check.

"If you are referring to the unknown whereabouts of your wife, I am here to offer any assistance I can in finding her. I can't imagine the distress you must be in so I would like to provide any assistance I can." Robert looked at John right in the eye and waited for a response.

"That is most generous of you Lord Downton but I daresay the police will find her soon. She isn't a very bright woman so I doubt she will have gotten far." Robert's anger began to rise again, a bubbling sea of hatred towards the man who had so severely hurt the woman he loved. In his opinion, Cora was not only bright but inquisitive, a great traveler and he suspected she had a wicked sense of humour hidden too.

"I see. Very well then, the offer stands nonetheless." Robert bowed deeply.

"I am sorry you have wasted your time Lord Downton. I do appreciate the offer but I am afraid I really must be getting on," John finished as he nodded curtly and swept past Robert out the door.

Robert followed him back along the hallway and down the stairs, reeling at his appalling behaviour and his sunken cheeks. He suddenly found that he could comprehend what Cora had endured a whole lot better and he felt his stomach doing sickly somersaults.

"Miss Lacombe, get downstairs at _once_," John bellowed as he nearly walked right into the terrified young woman. Robert watched as Elliot hurried out the door after John, carrying his top hat, coat and walking stick.

"Wait just a moment Miss Lacombe," Robert called after her as she scuttled across the foyer positively terrified. The young woman turned around and eyed him timidly. She was wearing a Ladies' Maid uniform and Robert immediately suspected that she had been Cora's. Robert walked briskly over to her and she took a step back.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I have only got a minute to convey this before the butler returns so listen carefully."

* * *

Lord and Lady Grantham found their son sitting on his favourite chair in the drawing room just as Oldroyd had said. He was whispering to Rosamund frantically but the two immediately broke apart when their parents appeared.

Patrick was visibly cross and Violet looked like she was about to throw a fit. They both stopped in front of him as he stood up to face the music. "Hello Papa, Mama. How are you?"

"How are we?" Patrick spluttered. "Don't think you can just waltz back into this house after disappearing completely for untold hours. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Papa, Robert is a grown man. I am sure he can take care of himself for the day," Rosamund piped up.

"That's not the point. Lord Durham's wife is missing. Did you stop to think about how it would look if you had disappeared for an extended period at the _exact_ same time?" Patrick roared.

"No," Robert answered truthfully. His father did have quite an unnerving point.

"So where were you?" Violet said in a dangerously low voice. She still had her suspicions and was already dreading Robert's response.

"For your information I have just come from Brougham House, where Lord Durham resides. I went there to offer him any assistance I could to find his missing wife," Robert retorted. Violet felt like she had just been slapped face such was the shock. Perhaps she had been imaging things between him and that woman the whole time. Indeed she must have or there was no way Robert would have done that.

"Oh," she acknowledged.

"That was a very nice thing to do Robert," Patrick said, his tone now filled with pride. "Considering you don't know the gentleman I am quite impressed." Robert was very tempted to tell his parent's about John's not-so-agreeable manners but thought better of it. "That doesn't explain where you were last night though?" For one brief moment, Robert had thought he had been successful at diverting that particular line of thought and was put out by the realization that he had been wrong.

"I ran into an old friend of mine from Eton yesterday and he invited me out for a few drinks in West London. Needless to say I never made it home," Robert lied. Rosamund snorted loudly and burst out laughing, her face full of glee. She knew he was lying but the possibilities to imagine if it were true had her on the edge anyway. Rosamund's reaction however, was a great help to Robert as his father seemed to be satisfied with the explanation.

"Well I can't say I am so impressed with _that_ lad," Patrick observed. "Still, at least you are home in one piece, especially since we have been invited to the Wakefield's for dinner tonight."

"Lad? Papa you make me sound like a boy," Robert moaned. His father raised his eyebrows as Violet coughed and sat down, holding her tongue with all her determination but Robert could read it all on her face anyway. "And I won't be going to the dinner tonight, you'll have to make my apologies."

"Why not?" His father was starting to get irritated now.

"Because I am leaving in a few minutes for a few days," Robert said calmly. "That old friend I spoke of has invited me on an excursion of sorts around the English countryside and I have agreed to go with him. He might also come to see Downton but I'm not sure." More lies, but it was worth the risk to be with Cora.

"So you arranged all this without asking my permission?" Patrick growled.

"I hardly think I need your permission to spend some time with my friends," Robert fired back.

"Show your Papa some respect," Violet spat.

"But he is right," Rosamund interrupted. "He can fend for himself and with his friend I am sure they will do quite well together."

"Thank you sister." Robert turned and flashed Rosamund a grateful look.

"How are we to know that though?" Patrick demanded. "You haven't even said who he is!"

"He is a friend from Eton as Robert has said. I know him so stop fussing and let Robert be on his way. You have packed haven't you my dear brother?"

"Yes, it's all in hand."

"Good, come along then and I'll see you off."

"Goodbye Papa, Mama and I'll see you in a few days." Patrick took a step towards his son but Robert skirted by him.

"What about Miss Hollingsworth Robert?" Violet called after him. "She will be at the dinner tonight and I know you two got on well together when you danced."

"Please Mama, you mustn't assume that something will come of every dance I have with an eligible young lady," Robert replied wearily. "And if you must know, her attentions are firmly elsewhere. Now I really have to go or I'll be late." Without another look back, Robert vacated the room before there could be any more delays. Rosamund followed him out the door to his horse leaving his mother to deal with a horrifying revelation: her son was grown up. And they could no longer keep the reins on him like they used to. This simple fact was thoroughly alarming and her attention shifted to her husband who seemed to be experiencing something similar.

Outside, Rosamund walked briskly behind her brother as he went down the front path and out onto the street where his faithful mount was waiting, held by a stable boy. "Be good to her Robert," she ordered in a low voice.

"You know I will Rosamund." Robert slotted his foot into the hold and swung himself up.

"My baby brother is going to become a man, finally!" she chortled. Robert's face turned bright red.

"Do you mind? That is not your business," he hissed under his breath as Rosamund dissolved into a fit of devious cackling.

"Oh Robbie you are too serious for your own good sometimes," she cooed as Robert locked his jaw in agony over Rosamund's stirring.

"Right, I'm off then," his voice slipped through gritted teeth.

"Safe travels," Rosamund yelled as he started off down the street at a canter.


	9. Fortifications

It was amazing how a glass of cold water cold make one feel so refreshed after what had been by far the laziest day that Cora could remember since being a toddler. She drained the contents almost in one go and placed her glass down on the kitchen bench by the sink. She found her imagination wandering out the window, across the lawn and beyond the hedgerow and hoped that Robert would be back soon. It had already been nearly five hours and he had promised her a walk after all.

As if to answer her prayers, the sound of hooves and carriage wheels approaching caught Cora's attention and she spun around on the spot. The carriage stopped moving and Cora pushed off from leaning on the bench heading for the door but as she reached the hallway she froze. A voice she didn't recognize was wafting through the wooden door from the other side, a _female_ voice. Suddenly, Cora found herself frantically trying to pull her torn emotions together. Why would Robert bring another woman here? The doorknob turned and Cora ducked back into the kitchen and dived for her glass with the intention of putting on an air that she wasn't remotely affected by his actions.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Robert's voice floated into the room as Cora refilled her glass.

"Quite sure Your Lordship," the voice said as it drew closer.

"Yes that is the door. The kitchen is through there," Robert informed her. Cora kept her gaze firmly out the window. Why would that woman address him like a servant? None of this was stacking up.

"Hello Milady," a soprano voice murmured behind Cora. Cora's eyes widened. Perhaps that voice wasn't so unfamiliar? She carefully placed her glass back on the bench and turned to find Miss Lacombe staggering over to her as she juggled four bags piled high with food.

"_Miss Lacombe!_" Cora exclaimed and rushed forward to relieve her of one of the bags. She set it down and made way for her Ladies' Maid to do the same. "My goodness. How, how is it-" Cora could not finish such was the shock.

"I brought her back from London with me." Cora half jumped as Robert came up behind her, two bags in hand and managed to kiss her temple without losing his balance.

"You-, what?" Cora stammered. "London?" She stared at him blankly, waiting for some sort of explanation because she was now quite sure she was dreaming.

"Yes my dear, London." Robert watched her in mild amusement as she fought to comprehend it. He put his bags down and allowed Miss Lacombe to start unpacking everything, pulling Cora to the side in the process.

"You never said anything about London," Cora muttered. "You just said you were going to get supplies."

"And I also said that I needed to contact my family," Robert reminded her.

"Haven't you ever heard of telegrams Robert?" Robert snorted before he could stop himself and turned a delicate shade of crimson as Cora cringed.

"Of course but they needed to see me. Think of how it would have looked if I disappeared at the same time as you for an untold period."

"I guess so," Cora conceded.

"They think I am swanning around the countryside with a few of my chums and as an extra precaution I told them I had called on your estranged husband to offer any assistance." Cora turned whiter than a sheet. "That was where I ran into Miss Lacombe here, or rather he nearly did. She looked so frightened that I offered her a way out. Darling?" Cora was now clutching the sink as her knees threatened to buckle. "Cora?"

"Why would you offer him _help?_" she squeaked.

"To protect you," Robert responded as though it were obvious.

"How does that protect me Robert?" Cora cried. "How?"

"I think C. S. Forester put it best through one of his characters, Major Côtard. 'The closer the enemy is, the harder he is to see.'" Cora gaped at him dumbfounded. Robert sighed and ran a hand down her back, settling it just above her buttocks. Her breathing was heavy and he gently nudged her towards one of the chairs at the little round table. Finally she raised her face back up to meet his intent study of her. Blushing slightly, she nodded.

"Cora I would never help John except to lead him on a wild goose chase in the most opposite direction from you that is possible. And anyway, he declined me. Honestly he was so rude I wanted to pummel him into the ground but that wouldn't have helped either of us."

"No surprise there then," Cora answered dryly. "Please just tell me you are going to London next time though. I was starting to worry." Robert hitched on a grin.

"You doubt I can take care of myself?" He adopted a serious expression and Cora couldn't help but think how handsome and refined he looked. She shook her head as her voice had once again, abandoned her. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would object," Robert owned up and watched as Cora raised her eyebrows.

"Well you would be right about that," she agreed.

"Now I believe I promised to show you around?" Robert said, changing the subject. "We had better go now or we'll lose the light while out there." He stood up and Cora mimicked him as he headed for the front door. "We will be back in time for tea," he called back to Miss Lacombe.

"Very good Milord," she confirmed and then they were gone.

* * *

The wood that Robert had been leading Cora through for half an hour was filled with wildlife. Cora had been catching glimpses of deer, various birds, grey squirrels and she even thought she saw a fox. As they trudged over the undergrowth, their conversation had been flowing easily. On the way back to the cottage, which Robert told her was called Rooksway, he had arranged a place for Miss Lacombe to stay in Downton Village.

"So she will come first thing every morning and leave once you are ready for bed each night," Robert finished. The trees were becoming fewer and the gradient of the land was becoming more pronounced.

"I am so grateful Robert. I don't know the first thing about running a house and she never told me her mother was a cook." Cora stepped on a twig which snapped loudly as they emerged near the brow of a hill. Cora began to pant as the final ascent was a lot steeper that any of the other terrain that they had covered. Robert grasped her hand, partially pulling her up with him.

"Nearly there," he assured her. Cora pumped her legs one at a time and finally came to the top of the hill where Robert stopped. "Look down there," he breathed, pointing to the left. Cora followed the direction of his arm and found herself staring avidly at a grand house on the flats below.

"Is that-?"

"That is Downton Abbey," Robert confirmed. "The Abbey is the highest part of the building that continues up past everything around it which was built by my ancestor, the first Earl after he was gifted the Abbey by His Majesty." The flag of Grantham fluttered in the wind, as if acknowledging them watching from their vantage point.

"My gosh," Cora whispered as she made out the ornate carvings, the square layout, the almost golden light brown stone and the surrounding grounds. "Robert your home is most beautiful," she told him earnestly.

"It will be your home too one day," he added as he stepped behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms as a late afternoon breeze played with their garments and hair.

"You don't know that for sure though," Cora sighed. "But I hope you are right. I should love to see it up close."

"That you will when the time is right," he assured her. "I want to marry you Cora. I want to be able to introduce you to society as Lady Downton, Cora Crawley, my wife. And I want to have children with you as well." Robert removed one of his hands to adjust his collar which was noticeably tighter than at the bottom of the hill. Before he could replace his hand, Cora turned and took him into a tight embrace as silent tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. Pulling his tweed jacket around her to keep the wind out Robert returned her hug and managed to catch her lips which had begun exploring the base of his throat.

"You have made me so happy Robert," she said softly as she pulled back for air. "I would love to be your wife. But that would mean I would have to get a divorce or something…" This familiar line of thinking was muffled by Robert who had caught her mouth open at just the right moment and was now prodding her soft, pink entrance. He felt her gate open and dipped his tongue inside, tasting her and investigating her. He ran it along the length of hers causing her to give an involuntary moan before withdrawing to allow her to get her bearings. She watched as he anchored his feet apart slightly before scooping her up in his arms. Cora shrieked in surprise and clutched his shoulders for dear life but soon relaxed as he started back down the hill.

"I know it was quite a hike to get up there," Robert said conversationally. "So I thought I would spare you the return journey, especially with the light fading now. I would hate to misplace you in the woods," he said and smiled wickedly. Cora pushed at him playfully but allowed him to carry her back to Rooksway and their first proper meal together.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Lacombe that will be all. You go and get settled in at your new place," Cora encouraged as her maid finished putting her hair together.

"Very good Milady, thank you," Miss Lacombe said solemnly as she backed away from Cora who was sitting at a very old vanity with a dusty mirror. "I will get this place cleaned up for you Milady," she hastened to add as Cora leaned in, inspecting herself.

"Thank you but don't worry about it now since you have only just arrived. Would you please tell Ro-His Lordship that I am ready for bed?" How easy it was to forget about formalities, Cora thought to herself as Miss Lacombe exited the room, down the hallway and through to the sitting area where Robert was waiting patiently.

Cora leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her appearance. She very much hoped that Robert would join her tonight and would use all of her feminine prowess to ensure it. A minute later she heard the front door close and footsteps in the hall. Robert appeared in the doorway and became motionless so Cora beckoned him in.

"Your carrying me all the way back here was so gallantry that I simply cannot have you sleeping on that couch again," she said matter-of-factly. He shifted from one foot to another, totally caught off balance by her forward opener.

"I still think it is too soon Cora. You are not fully recovered which is partly why I carried you," he confessed.

"Are you going to tell me that over such a long distance, carrying me hasn't tired you out at all?" Cora said testily.

"Just a very little," Robert owned. "You are quite light to carry." Cora swallowed and her head fell.

"Is that bad?" she blurted out as a sudden onslaught of self consciousness set in.

"Of course not!" Robert replied firmly. "From my point of view you are just right. I wouldn't change a single thing about you," he said fiercely. Cora got up and crossed the room to him. She reached behind him and pushed the door shut, desire starting to affect her thinking.

"Then why don't you get out of that jacket and come and join me? I promise I don't bite," she giggled and half skipped over to the bed where she yanked back the covers and buried herself underneath their inviting warmth. She then sat in bed, looking at him expectantly.

Robert had never been so uncomfortable in his life. His pajamas were still out by the couch, neatly folded. And what was worse, Cora looked like she was installed for a show. Oh what had he gotten himself into? It must surely be an American thing he decided. "Erm, I'll be right back Cora," he said and bolted out the door before she even registered his disappearance.

Racing through the hall and into the sitting room, Robert ripped off his clothes in nervous excitement. The thought of sharing a bed with Cora was more tantalizing than ever and something which he had often dreamt about since they had met. He had no intention of doing anything improper considering she was still sore and injured but just having someone to cuddle up to would be quite enough for now. He threw on his pajamas in record time, half wondering why it was so necessary to have a valet in normal circumstances and power walked back to the bedroom.

Cora was sitting quietly listening to the thumping and banging noises coming from the other end of the house. At first she had thought she had frightened him off but she had dismissed that idea when she realized that none of his belongings were in her room so she focused on the door instead. She didn't have a sound grasp on why she was behaving so boldly or the desire that was starting to affect her with the knowledge that Robert would share her bed for she had never experienced anything close to this with John. Somehow though, she knew it was natural and it gave her comfort.

Robert half bowled back into the room moments later and slammed the door shut behind him. He struggled to catch his breath as she cocked her head to one side.

"Sorry," he rasped. "My pajamas, hmph." He pulled himself together and went over to the vacant side of the bed. "Would you prefer that side," he asked almost shyly.

"If you don't mind," Cora said coquettishly and settled down onto her side to face him.

"No I don't mind. I never thought about having a favourite side so I am more than happy to just go with it." Cora pulled back the covers and patted the mattress encouragingly.

"I always preferred this side," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Though I have never shared a bed like this before," she continued more nervously.

"That makes two of us then," he said and settled himself into the bed. "Cora if you want your own space then I will stay over this side," Robert offered awkwardly.

"Thank you for the offer but I would rather be close to the man I love," she whispered softly. "And why are we being so formal now?" Cora complained more loudly. Robert felt that almost all of that observation was directed at him.

"Have you an alternative? I am just trying to be accommodating to you," Robert said in a hurt voice as he stared up at the ceiling. Cora's heart plummeted. She hadn't expected such a straightforward task to disintegrate so quickly. Instinctively, she shuffled over and very slowly put her head on his chest as her arm found its way over his stomach. When he placed an arm around her she shifted closer, snuggling into his side.

"There, you are being accommodating just as you said," Cora said smoothly as her emotions continued on a rollercoaster ride. Robert couldn't suppress his smile.

"You really can be devious. I am going to have to watch it," he noted. She laughed and wiggled against him purposefully. "Oh Cora please don't tempt me like that," Robert pleaded. "I don't want you to think I will be just like, like _him_. I don't want you to think that I would just force myself on you as a result of a whim of my own desires." He cleared his throat and tried to get more comfortable which was very difficult with her close proximity.

"I know you are nothing like that Robert and I trust you completely. But what if I want you to have me?" Cora was now in such a state that her heart was pounding in her head as she waited for Robert to respond with bated breath. He lay in a stunned silence. He had not imagined this possibility so soon and thought he would have time to prepare himself more.

"Point of order my darling, I will love you not have you," he said, playing for time. "But honestly, I have never done this before and don't know where to begin."

"I admire your honesty Robert. Have you considered I don't really know where to begin either? I have never known love, only pain and terror. I am just following my nose here." Cora lifted her head to meet his and a look of understanding flashed between them.

"Then let us learn together," Robert suggested. Cora's lips curled upwards in mutual agreement.

Robert could not resist any more as he felt her body move against his again. He propped himself up on his elbows and she found herself uplifted off his chest. He then turned onto his side as Cora lay on her back and looked down at her very seriously. "If I hurt you, please tell me," he begged. Then his eyes fell on the gash on her arm from two days' before. As if receiving some unspoken instruction from somewhere Robert Crawley placed his hand over her wound as if to protect it from being knocked as he slowly reached for the hem of her nightgown.

Feeling hopelessly unromantic and stark he closed the gap between them and began to kiss her slowly and sweetly. A soft note trickled up her throat as his hand pulled her nightgown up further. His free hand worked its way under her back and he carefully lifted her off the mattress just enough to get the nightgown up to her shoulders as she raised her arms. In one brisk move, the nightgown was off and floating to the floor as Cora lay bare before him.

Robert reached out his hand again and brought it to a standstill on her hip and her warmth burned cheerfully into his palm so invitingly. The blankets on the bed were still high enough to cover her womanhood but Robert was soaking in the most enjoyable view he had of her small breasts. His hand leapt back into action and trailed up her side until it reached its destination. Simultaneously, he began to place feather kisses down her neck and along her collarbone as she whimpered slightly as he discovered her sensitive points.

Just when Robert thought he had hit his stride he felt a tug at his pajama buttons. Cora had found a hole in his onslaught and was now trying to undo his top button with one hand. After a couple of minutes of fiddling and her vision partly clouded thanks to his wondering hands and lips, the button slipped through the hole. Not wanting to waste more time, Cora managed to bypass Robert's arm and she nimbly undid the rest of his buttons, exposing his chest. Robert groaned as her fingertips ran over his rippling muscles and shoulders. His pajama top had soon departed to join her nightgown on the floor.

"God Cora, you are so perfect." Robert's voice vibrated against the base of her throat where he was currently concentrating. Cora's emotions skyrocketed at his wonderful words as she began to rake her fingers through his thick brown hair while he shifted lower. Cora began to tingle as Robert's fingertips played with one of her nipples and she began to release sounds she had never known were in her arsenal. Her evident pleasure soon had him in an escalated state of arousal and he eagerly slipped his hand down between her thighs, keen to experience the treasure hidden there.

Cora had lost her vision in a state of bliss when she felt Robert's fingers press intimately against her womanhood. The room came back into focus with a jolt as she felt him searching for something. He tore his concentration away from his hand that was moving under the blankets when he realized that she was looking at him. Cora was breathing more heavily from his first attempt at pleasuring her and she was now watching him carefully while a part of her paid particular attention to the way he was touching her.

Circling her entrance with his middle finger, Robert gently lifted into her soft valley until he settled on a small hill. Drawing on the knowledge he had acquired from his reading and his school friends, he lightly began to move over her hill. Cora let out a gasp and clung to her pillow for dear life as a wave of tingling and desire took a hold on her. Robert watched in fascination as she began to writhe under his touch and he gently pulled back the cover to reveal his finger dipping into her beautiful bush. The sight tightened the lower part of his anatomy fiercely.

"_Oh good God!_" Cora cried out as she peaked.

Removing his hand, Robert found that it was covered her substance. Cora's eyes fluttered open just in time to see him discarding his pants which had been concealing his very erect manhood. For a brief moment, Cora lay staring at him while he sat just beside her hips admiring her. Then their eyes became magnetized on each other. Robert immediately leapt into action and painstakingly lowered his body over her own, careful of the distribution of his weight. The anticipation was becoming too much for his manhood as he settled himself more fully on her. Cora instinctively pulled her legs up and around his hips to accommodate him, pressing her heels into his buttocks and causing him to groan loudly.

The fire deep in his chest raged and not another moment was wasted. Cora felt his tip press firmly against her cave and in an instant, Robert and slipped into her with the aid of her substance. The impact caused Cora to wince and Robert immediately stilled as her face contorted.

"Cora are you alright? Have I hurt you?" Robert asked in a worried tone. Cora sucked in air as best she could beneath him and she felt him retract slightly. It suddenly occurred to him that she could still be very aggravated inside as well from a couple of nights ago and he was mortified at the thought that he could make it worse.

"Yes, I'm alright. Really I am." Robert was unconvinced and began to pull out. "No please don't do that, please." Cora tensed slightly and pushed against his buttocks again in an effort to convince him. The feeling of her tightening around him with her soft heat drove Robert close to the edge and he barely bit back a sob of pleasure.

"Please stay," Cora whispered again, her breath on his neck. "I need you." Her words were his undoing. Throwing caution to the wind he thrust back into her hindquarters anew and began to rock her rhythmically but slowly. Cora brought her arms up around his back and ran her hands up and down in time with his movements. Robert looked down at her lovingly and he caught her locking their mouths in a deep kiss. Robert did not stop until their air supply was short. He took a couple of deep breaths and thrust more assertively and quickly inside of her. Cora whimpered softly and closed around him like she had before.

Their bodies were now totally in synch. As Cora tentatively continued to squeeze him, she rose up to meet his penetrations. Robert let out an almost growl-like sound from somewhere deep in his chest as her hands stroked over his sides and down further. He gripped her shoulders as he drove on into the unknown abyss, unable to stop, unable to slow down. A frenzied passion rose from within him and as the white hot pleasure became too much to take, Robert suddenly froze above her. Cora arched her back, exposed her throat and closed around him as his essence rushed into her. Robert rasped her name as she drank in every last drop, moaning and quivering, her blood pumping like crazy. Finally, Robert collapsed on top of her and fought to steady his breathing as he slowly slipped out of her.

Cora managed to collect her senses as she lay in his arms. She felt wonderfully relaxed, her forehead and chest were drenched in sweat but she didn't care because she could see it on Robert too. Lifting a hand to cup his cheek, Cora looked up at the man who had just loved her for the first time. Robert's heaving body was finally calming down and he pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand. Then he looked down at her anxiously and pecked her lips.

"Well?" Robert asked.

"Well what?" Cora giggled.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I promise you I am more than alright," Cora said with certainty.

"Thank goodness for that then. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. You are so exquisite Cora, I love you so much." Robert spoke passionately and ran a hand through her tangled hair that was glinting in the candlelight.

"Oh Robert you sweet man," Cora sighed. "Just so you know, it was very nice for me too. And to think it was only our first try. If this is what it feels like to be loved then I am very happy already." Their lips met again and Cora's arms curled around his neck. Sometime just before dawn, Cora fell asleep nestled against Robert as her post-coital state finally sent her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, work has been frantic and I was sick for some of it. Hope it has been worth the wait! And thanks to Tallulah James for creating a personalized cover image for my story! I am so grateful for all of your help and support :)**


	10. The Links in the Chain

A sharp rapping at the front door of Brougham House pulled Elliot out from inspecting the dining room for His Lordship's breakfast, not that His Lordship had been home much recently. For once, however, His Lordship had decided to eat in and Elliot wanted to be extra prepared. His employer was a ticking time bomb these days and with Her Ladyship gone leaving no trace along with her Ladies Maid, Elliot often wondered how long it would be before Lord John finally cracked under the strain.

Reaching the door, Elliot unbolted it to find himself face to face with a man that he had never seen before in his life. The man was quite young and wore a low quality business jacket with an old fob watch just visible from the right pocket. He had sandy hair and a weather-beaten face. "May I help you sir?" Elliot enquired politely.

"No I think it is I that can help you," the man replied gruffly.

"Excuse me sir? Why do I need help?" Elliot looked at the man suspiciously.

"I mean your master old man," the visitor responded sarcastically. "Is he home?"

"Yes though he isn't seeing any callers." Elliot shot the man a look, reeling from his snide tongue.

"He'll want to see me."

"Does he know you?"

"No, but he'll be very interested in the information I have for him."

* * *

Muffled sounds from the kitchen greeted Robert's sleepy brain in the bedroom at Rooksway. He stretched his legs under the covers, trying to gather his wits as a soft sigh tickled his chest. Pulling his eyelids apart, Robert looked down to find Cora right where she had fallen asleep and he lay quietly and watched her dozing for a couple of minutes. Her hair was draped over his right arm, her head rested on his shoulder, one silky smooth leg had found its way in between his legs and her hand rested over his heart. She looked as though she was almost smiling in her slumber, such was her contentment and Robert marveled at her unparalleled beauty.

The smell of Miss Lacombe's cooking had started to waft under the door and Robert heard his stomach complain about the torture. He froze in embarrassment as Cora began to stir. She shuffled a bit closer to him and, seemingly satisfied that she was comfortable again, started to breathe rhythmically again. Robert thought fast. He did not want to wake her up but his stomach was starting to make a very strong case and it would be such a shame to let good food go cold. He tilted his head down and started to pepper her forehead with kisses while his arm simultaneously began to rub her back.

"Cora my love," he whispered and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Mmmwha?" Cora was wonderfully warm and comfortable and had no interest in moving.

"Its midmorning and Miss Lacombe is cooking us breakfast, I can smell it." Cora shifted her hand from his heart down to the other side of his body and held on to him.

"Trust a man to think with his stomach," she mumbled. "Must we get up?"

"Surely you don't want to waste the day?" Robert adopted a tone of mock horror. "Not when you are going shopping?" he informed her. Cora shook herself awake and lifted her head to stare at him.

"Shopping?" she said blankly, still feeling a bit drowsy.

"Yes, you are going to Ripon today to get some new clothes. I daresay Rosamund will want hers back at some point, Miss Lacombe will accompany you."

"But what is the hurry? Surely we won't be seeing her that soon and why can't you come with me?" Cora rolled away from him in a pout.

"I wish I could come with you my dearest but if the villagers see us together then our cover will be blown." Robert shifted onto his side and maneuvered himself until he was pressing against her from behind while balancing on one elbow. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, his arm drifted over her waist and his hand snuck up to her breasts which were squeezed together a little bit from her position. His fondling easily distracted Cora from the discussion at hand as his touch began to stoke the fire he had created inside her the previous night. Growling stomach forgotten, Robert Crawley concentrated on a much more desirable morning activity.

* * *

The road crossing was not far off and Robert could already see the figure of another man as he hurried on. He had seen Cora off to Ripon nearly half an hour ago before hurrying out to the prearranged meeting point with his investigator. Robert finally reached him and stepped around a puddle to come face to face with his companion. The wind whipped over the blades of green grass, fresh and healthy from the rain during the night. It played with the hem of both men's jackets as they stood just off the road, silently communicating with their eyes.

"Good morning Mr Murdoch," Robert said cordially.

"Good morning Lord Downton," Mr Murdoch replied and tipped his hat to Robert. "I believe you are in need of my assistance?" he stated.

"Yes indeed," Robert confirmed. "I need you to go to London and track Lord John Durham for me. Take note of where he goes, what he does and any aggressive behaviour, particularly towards any ladies in society. Please be discreet as well, I don't want you getting into difficulties." Mr Murdoch nodded.

"Do not worry Lord Downton; I am not new to this sort of work."

"I know, I didn't mean to offend you. I am sorry if I have." Mr Murdoch nodded again. He liked Lord Downton very much. He was an amiable gentleman, honourable and very wise for one so young. When Lord Downton had first contacted him, seeking his advice on his situation, Mr Murdoch had felt mixed emotions about helping the young Lord. But as their correspondence continued and more information came to light, Lord Downton had convinced him comprehensively that it was in everyone's best interests to help him, even Lord John's himself.

"I will leave directly for London Lord Downton," Mr Murdoch concurred. "It is but an hour's walk to Downton Station from here and once there, I will send back regular reports."

"Thank you Mr Murdoch," Robert acknowledged gratefully. Mr Murdoch went to take his leave when Robert stopped him. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Please get this letter to my sister Lady Rosamund Crawley first. She is also semi-privy to what is going on and she is one of my closest allies. She could be very helpful to you for her way of thinking can be quite imaginative more often than not."

"Very good Your Lordship," Mr Murdoch said. He bowed to Robert respectfully who nodded in return before hurrying down the muddy road in the direction of the train station. Meanwhile, Robert turned on heel and set off back to Rooksway at a quick pace.

* * *

Lady Crawley was about halfway home from calling on Miss Hepworth when her carriage suddenly pulled over on the side of the road. Befuddled, she peered out the window and silently cursed her incompetent driver. Then the driver jumped down onto the sidewalk and she heard urgent voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. A feeling of apprehension began to nibble away at her stomach as the voices continued to converse, then all at once, the carriage door was opened and a man Rosamund had never seen before jumped in and took a seat opposite her.

"Excuse me sir but this is a _private_ carriage!" Rosamund said indignantly.

"I know it is My Lady and I do beg your pardon. It is just that I have a letter from your brother," the stranger quickly explained.

"You do?" Rosamund could hardly contain her surprise. Clearly, her little brother was taking every possible precaution to keep Cora safe. _Cora_. She hadn't even noticed until this moment that she had begun to think of the young woman as more of a sister let alone use her first name.

"I am Mr Murdoch and I work privately for your brother. I know all the particulars of what has happened but Lord Downton wants this kept quiet. He specifically asked me to find you and give you this though." Mr Murdoch drew a letter out from his waistcoat pocket and handed it over. Rosamund accepted it and glanced down to see Robert's eloquent handwriting on the front of it.

"Thank you for giving me this as I confess to wondering when I would hear from him again. It is much appreciated. But pray tell me, what is it he is trying to do? What is the 'this' that you mentioned?" Rosamund looked at the well dressed gentleman curiously.

"I'll explain as we go along. Your brother thinks highly of you and thinks you can help." Rosamund raised an eyebrow.

"_Drive on!_" Mr Murdoch called out to the driver and the carriage jerked forward.

* * *

Having barely removed his walking boots, Robert looked up from the sofa and out the window as a hired carriage pulled up outside the cottage. He caught a glimpse of Cora and Miss Lacombe as they disembarked and made their way to the front door. Seconds later, there was the sound of a clicking lock and then the front door opened.

Cora made her way into the dining room and looked across to the open plan lounge to find Robert sitting serenely on the sofa and giving her an approving smile with his eyes. Miss Lacombe came up and murmured something Robert couldn't hear before taking her leave.

Once the door had closed and the carriage had pulled away, Cora sauntered over to Robert who immediately rose from his perch. He placed both of his hands on each side of her head and ran his fingers through her hair before lowering his jaw until it was level with hers. Cora took up the invitation and for a few blissful seconds, her lover kissed her tenderly. Robert nipped at her bottom lip and pulled back to see a delightfully surprised Cora whose eyes were following his every move.

"Well how did you get on my dear?" Robert focused his full attention on Cora's eyes as his hands ran down from her head to her arms, which Cora was finding just a little bit distracting.

"It all went very well thank you. I have been measured by the local seamstress and have picked out my materials etcetera. She says the dresses and nightgown will all be ready by the end of the week." Robert looked pleased as Mrs Galbraith had always been efficient getting Rosamund's items of clothing finished smartly and to her own set time frame as well. "Oh and I used another name to be on the safe side," Cora added as an afterthought. Robert was now visibly impressed.

"Good thinking. I am curious though Cora. What does Mrs Galbraith think your name is?" Cora ran her hands up his chest and they meet together behind his neck.

"She thinks I am called 'Miss Astor'. It was the only name I could think of at the time and they are very good friends of my family back home. I couldn't use an English name because of my accent," Cora explained. Robert let out a rush of air through his nose and grinned coyly as he shook his head slowly in disbelief. "What?" Cora pressed him, feeling the urge to laugh for no apparent reason.

"My word Cora, I am so grateful that you chose to be mine. I couldn't ask for a better partner or a more intelligent one." Cora tugged on his neck playfully as his fingers crept lower.

"Thank you Robert. I feel the same about you," she whispered as he urged her back towards the sofa, trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Moaning softly, she allowed Robert to lower her onto the couch as his hands began to wander into more intimate areas.

Back in London, Rosamund had just arrived home and was now standing outside the front door of Crawley House, waiting for Oldroyd to let her in. The door opened and she found herself face to face with none other than Marmaduke.

"Marmaduke what are you-"

"Shhhh," Marmaduke hissed with his second finger to his lips and pulled her over the threshold, taking care to shut the door very quietly. Rosamund then followed him as he crept stealthily down the hallway and came to a stop behind a table with a floral arrangement done by Lady Grantham.

"I really don't understand-" Rosamund whispered, trying again to make sense of Marmaduke's peculiar behaviour.

"Are you two going to have a staring match all day?" Lady Grantham's voice ripped through the silence in the drawing room just beyond the table.

"My son is an honourable man and I refuse to believe that what Lord Durham says is true! Your source must have clearly been mistaken sir," Lord Grantham snarled. Rosamund's stomach did a lurching somersault in horror. _Lord Durham had somehow found out about Robert and Cora!_

"How dare you insinuate such a thing," John retorted. "My source is very reliable so you had better accept the facts Lord Grantham! Where _is_ he? Where did he tell you he was going?"

"On a countryside expedition with a couple of his old school friends," Violet cut in before Patrick could answer.

"Violet," Patrick hissed. Dissention was quickly descending on the inhabitants of the drawing room.

Out in the hallway, Rosamund exchanged a look with Marmaduke. He decided with everyone speaking a lot more loudly he could risk voicing the explanation he knew he owed his flame. "I called to see if you were here," he whispered in a hushed tone. "They think I left just before Lord Durham showed up but I was in fact in the gents. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but curiosity got the better of me." Rosamund took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Come with me," Rosamund said and lead him back towards the front door. She knew she had to warn her brother, get to him before Lord Durham at all costs. As far as she could make out, he would not find out Robert's whereabouts here which gave her more time but firstly, she needed to talk to Marmaduke properly and discreetly. It was her turn to explain.

"Where are we going?" Marmaduke protested quietly as he glanced almost longingly back at the drawing room door. He wanted to find out what would happen next but the seed of curiosity that Rosamund had just planted in him with her simple words was now sprouting and growing faster.

"_The George Inn_." Rosamund answered shortly.


	11. Robert's Decision

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I was sidetracked by my contribution to the Cobert Holiday Exchange. Hope you enjoy this new offering!**

* * *

The sun was just starting to radiate out its warmth for the day as Robert and Cora took a leisurely pace along the ridge overlooking Downton Abbey. It had now been a week since they had first come to the cottage and morning walks were already a mainstay in their daily routines. Miss Lacombe had done a wonderful job tidying Rooksway and making it more homely and she had definitely found her strength in cooking. Robert and Cora had been enjoying their meals immensely while Robert also found having the cottage to themselves at night was also exceedingly excellent. He grinned to himself as his mind sauntered back to their activities of the previous night and turned to Cora who was walking along beside him, seemingly lost in thought.

"Cora?" Robert said questioned as her brow creased. He lifted his hand to the small of her back and gently ran it soothingly up and down. Cora startled out of her line of thinking and stopped in her tracks.

"How are we going to do this Robert?" she sighed.

"Do what?" Robert felt confused and his sense of foreboding suddenly heightened as he turned to face her.

"We can't keep going like this. You are on holiday with your school friends. That gives us one week left if I am right. So what are we going to do about John and your being away for an extended period? I still carry his last name and I want to be rid of it!" She clenched her fists together in anguish and immediately sought his embrace. Robert pulled her in to his chest and raised himself to his full height so he could lightly rest his chin on the top of her head. Cora clung to him, needing his reassurance badly.

"I am already doing something about that man Cora," Robert informed her softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have got my private investigator, Mr Murdoch tailing him and gathering evidence against him." He held his breath and waited for Cora to say something as last time she had expressly asked him to tell her first. Cora pulled back and studied him with her intense blue eyes.

"When will you see this Mr Murdoch again?" she inquired.

"In two weeks." Cora nodded and linked her arm with his as they continued to walk along, starting down the side of the ridge.

"Can I be there with you? I would like to know what he says."

"Yes, you may. Why should I have any objection?" Satisfied, they continued on in silence until Robert stopped by a creek. Robert suddenly had an idea that might help to lighten Cora's mood. He bent down and dipped his hand into the cool water. He then flicked it up hard sending water flying through the air and hitting Cora sporadically.

Cora squealed in surprise as she instinctively tried to turn away from the worst of it. She whirled around and dived behind a tree as Robert sent more water her way. Clutching the tree trunk, she could hear her lover laughing merrily.

"Cora, you can come out now. I promise I won't do it again." His voice echoed to her. Cora did not believe it and was still sensing mischief. Deciding to play him at his own game she peeked out from behind the tree. He was leaning over the water again and letting it run through is hands with his back to her. Cora looked over at the next tree behind her and broke cover for it. Robert heard her movements but she had made her target just in time.

"Seriously darling, you can stop hiding now. I am not near the creek." Robert sighed and made his way over to what he thought was Cora's hiding place, only to discover she wasn't behind it. He then realized that she was now playing him at his own game, waiting to catch him off guard. He went around the next tree and the next but still no luck. Starting to get frustrated he stopped and listened for a clue, but nothing was audible. He went to another tree and peered around it cautiously.

Cora saw her chance and snuck up behind him silently. Robert straightened up, now sure she had run off completely. What if she got lost? She still didn't know this area well. Robert's heart sank. How could a practical joke turn so wrong? He turned around and, "BOO!"

"ARH!" Cora flung herself at him and he stumbled back with the impact of her body on his. Steadying himself, he tried to recover but he had suffered such a jolt that he was gasping like he had just run a race. Cora was keeled against his chest, giggling like mad to the point where silent tears were flowing down her face.

"Don't _do_ that," Robert said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well you started it," she countered. Robert shook his head at himself and grinned at her. Cora had definitely gotten the better of him this time but he would get his own back later.

The managed to calm themselves down and decided to head back to Rooksway having had quite enough morning excitement.

* * *

Upon returning to the cottage, both Robert and Cora were most perturbed. Two horses were tied to the gate post outside. Glancing at each other Robert pushed open the gate and stepped back to let Cora go through before closing it behind him. A firm knock at the door and it was opened almost immediately by Miss Lacombe.

"I am so pleased you are back Your Lordship," she stuttered nervously.

"Why is that?" The maid didn't answer her and instead lead them into the kitchen area. Robert and Cora stopped dead in their tracks. Rosamund and Marmaduke were sitting on their sofa drinking tea!

"Marmaduke," Rosamund swatted his arm. Marmaduke looked as if he had received an electric shock from her touch and immediately jumped to his feet, spilling some tea into his saucer in the process.

"Aw darn it Ros!" he grumbled and passed his accident over to Miss Lacombe to clean up. "Robert ol' chap how are you?" Robert hurried over and shook his counterparts' hand. "Hello," he nodded at Cora.

"Call me Cora," she assured him and also stepped forward.

"Cora," Marmaduke repeated.

"Brother dear," Rosamund interrupted and embraced him briefly. "Cora my dear, how are you?" Before she could answer however, Rosamund had also taken her in for a hug.

"Very well thank you," Cora managed to say as Rosamund drew back.

"My darling sister, I am most pleased to see you. I am confused by your appearance though when you knew what was going on during this period," Robert stated. Rosamund suddenly adopted a very serious air and her smile vanished.

"I've come to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Despite his prompt, a weight in Robert's stomach was already plummeting to his nether regions.

"Durham knows." Cora let out a gasp and collapsed into the chair behind her. She stared at Rosamund's sympathetic face wild eyed. "I don't know how," Rosamund continued. "Yesterday when I arrived home, Marmaduke half pulled me into the house where some good old eavesdropping of Durham in our parent's Drawing Room revealed that Durham has been informed about you by some source." Robert's face was one of horror. His mind was immediately running through a list of suspects that could have betrayed them. The cab drivers, hotel servants, anyone could have been responsible but the reality was, he didn't have a clue. A loud sob from Cora jolted Robert back to the present.

Cora had drawn her knees to her chest and was rocking herself in her chair, silent tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. Robert was at her side in two big strides. "Cora, Cora, it's going to be ok." He gently massaged her shoulders and tried to keep his voice tender despite feelings of hate towards _that man_ rising up through his rib cage.

"How can you say that?" she choked. "He knows Robert! He knows!"

"Then we will just have to come up with a way to counter him," Robert replied firmly.

"What will you do?" Rosamund asked anxiously.

"I will do what our parents were expecting."

"And what is that?" Marmaduke chipped in.

"I will find a couple of my old school chums, bring them on side with minim amount of detail and show up at Crawley House with them in tow and a pile of made up tales."

"I think that is a good plan brother. When will you leave?" Rosamund noticed Marmaduke's gaze settle on her at the mention of leaving.

"First thing tomorrow," Robert informed her with certainty.

"Shouldn't you see to this as soon as possible?" Marmaduke pressed with concern.

"Does that man know of our whereabouts?"

"No." Rosamund shook her head vigorously.

"Then it is decided. I will leave in the morning. I want to spend a few more hours with Cora." He chanced a look down at his beloved who was now just trembling and didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. Rosamund nodded in understanding.

"We will take our leave then. Marmaduke and I had agreed to get back to London by tonight anyway incase Papa and Mama started to suspect us too but we have an honest cover story for that."

"Oh?" Robert mouthed curiously.

"Marmaduke and I are engaged!" Rosamund squealed in excitement as he stepped up beside her, splitting a lopsided grin and putting his arm around Rosamund's shoulders. Roberts own hands fell from Cora as he rushed forward to clasp both of their arms with his hands.

"By Jove this is most excellent news! I really am so delighted for you." Robert offered his hand to Marmaduke who shook it happily.

"If you ever hurt my sister, you will answer to me." He stared Marmaduke down for a brief moment and released his grip.

"Don't worry about me little brother, I can take care of myself," Rosamund pouted as she turned her head to Robert, fiery red curls flying around with her.

"Mmmmm." He threw his sister a look.

"What?" she protested.

"Well," he paused dramatically. "It's just you sometimes get ahead of yourself." Rosamund's mouth fell open.

"Now Ros, my dear," Marmaduke started, sensing an imminent explosion.

"Robert Crawley how _dare_ you suggest such a thing! You are so pigheaded sometimes. Marmaduke knows he is going to marry the sweetest, most accomplished, most beautiful woman there is!" Rosamund rounded on Marmaduke.

"Yes dear," he agreed dutifully before exchanging a quick glance of irony with Robert.

"Come my fiancée, we are leaving," Rosamund huffed and partially dragged Marmaduke out of the room into the hallway. The door slammed loudly and Robert went over to the window in time to witness Rosamund, arms and all, flouncing down the garden path towards their horses. Marmaduke seemed to be trying hard not to look too amused as he followed her. Robert sighed and turned to Cora. Much to his relief, she was smiling.

"Your sister really is a firecracker," she commented.

"Don't I know it," Robert conceded and sighed. Cora stood up and came over to him.

"I know you have to go, but I am not ready to be apart from you," she whispered.

"Oh God Cora, I wish I didn't have to go just yet either. But can you see any other way?" Cora shook her head sadly in answer. "My parent's will need solid proof. And I _will_ protect you," he vowed, holding her spellbound by the eyes. He stepped towards her and enveloped her with his loving caress.

"Come, we still have the rest of the day together. I, for one, do not want to waste it."

"What do you have in mind?" Cora's voice trailed up to his ears, muffled from her burying herself in his chest.

* * *

Heavy breathing radiated through the air, affecting every last molecule of oxygen. It was hot, it was deep, and it was oozing with passion. A passion reaching its full blossom. Robert had pinned Cora securely against the wall of their bedroom with her dress bunched around her waist. Cora's grip on his hips with her thighs tightened as their frenzied lovemaking reached its zenith.

"_Cora!_" Robert hollered as he ground himself into her deeply, his mouth against her neck.

"Ro-Ro-Robert!" she stuttered out in reply as the world descended into darkness from their exertions. Cora felt him pouring himself inside of her and she tensed hard, her pulse all over the place. All she knew was that she didn't want him to slip out of her, not yet.

Her body slumped against his and both their breaths were rattling from their efforts. Despite her best attempt, Cora wasn't able to hold Robert in and she shivered at the cool air which was now between them. He had been so invitingly warm against her but it could not stay that way. Robert however, was not about to give in to his protesting lungs.

Before Cora even caught up with his movements, he had lifted her from the wall and lowered her onto the rug at the foot of their bed. His fingers made quick work of pulling off her beautiful blue dress completely. Cora was now right back to her senses with the air, which was only cool because she was so sweaty from their coupling, as it ran its pathways over the curves of her body. Cora felt like she had goose bumps for a very different reason however as Robert hovered above her, completely naked himself.

Robert ran his eyes over her appreciatively. Her chest was heaving with emotion, causing her breasts to wiggle teasingly. Her face was flushed a brilliant pink and he could see the bite marks he had left on her neck from his desire to have her as soon as Miss Lacombe had vacated the building. It was in that moment that Robert realized how much he would miss her. Not just their very pleasurable physical relationship but her personality, the way she looked at him with such love and trust, the feeling of her in his arms when he woke up each morning, their walks, her spunk, the list went on.

His emotions were welling up faster than he could keep up and Cora noticed a visible change in his body language. "Robert?" she murmured gently. Robert stared down into her intense blue eyes and felt as if she was piercing right into his soul. He took a few breaths to steady his nerves and lowered himself onto her, feeling her legs fall on either side of him instantly.

"I am just going to miss you so much Cora," he said in anguish. "So much." His lips were rough and demanding and Cora was quickly overwhelmed by his actions as well as his emotional admission. Her legs fastened themselves around Robert's waist instinctively as one of his hands palmed her breast. Robert finally had to draw back for air but he continued to rub against her, working towards their next encounter. When he heard her speak, her voice was lower than he had ever heard it.

"I will miss you too Robert. My life will not be the same until you return to me." She clawed at his back, scrapping slowly downwards with her nails over his muscles. That was all the encouragement it took. In one firm stroke, Robert entered her again and set a slow, tender pace. He rocked her gently, his manhood reaching beyond its usual limits. Cora clung to him tightly as she felt him stroking so deeply inside her and let out a loud groan.

Robert let one hand make lazy progress over her cleavage, stomach, hip and abdomen while he maintained a steady grip on her shoulder with his other hand. Cora leaned up into his touch which made her squirm beneath him as she was a bit ticklish on her sides. But when he moved his hand right down to her bush, she lost all thoughts of being ticklish. Feeling himself thrusting into her made Robert want to pick up their speed but he forced himself to keep it constant because he wanted to have a very clear memory of their lovemaking to take away with him. Instead, he softly ran a finger over her most sensitive point. Cora moaned under him in response. She arched her back and her little breasts pressed against his broad chest momentarily before she was flat on her back again, writhing with pleasure.

Wanting to share her bliss, Robert pulled right back out of her. Cora made several small sounds in protest but he had a plan. His arms circled and weaved under her until she was propped right up and her back was against his front.

"Lie on your stomach," he muttered into her ear and guided her towards the bed. Cora let him show her exactly what he wanted and soon she found herself on the bed with her legs dangling off the end. Robert stepped between her legs and took her from behind. He bent over her, adding some weight to his thrusts. He watched, almost in a trance as her hair slid off her back and around her neck on each side. He admired her small, womanly figure which was bouncing forward with each penetration before he pulled her back by her hips and was reminded of how easily he could hurt her if he ever lost his temper like _that man_ had. Robert silently vowed to never hurt her in any way intentionally as he began to finally quicken the pace.

Their bodies slapped together as skin met skin. Cora gripped at the bed cover for dear life as Robert continued to hold off, and thereby hold her off from the height of their passions. The intensity was torture and Cora cried out in ecstasy despite still pulsating tightly around him. Her cry sent a wave of desire through him and she felt the change in him. Robert pushed into her once more and his damn broke, releasing its contents with gusto. He gasped her name and collapsed on top of her, panting hard.

Cora lay under him completely sated for a few minutes as they recovered themselves. Robert had brought his arms around hers, bringing them back to her chest and was whispering words of love and commitment into her ear as his heartbeat returned to normal. He rolled off of her and she shifted from her stomach onto her side, snuggling into his pro-offered embrace. Robert reached down and yanked the covers over them awkwardly as they were still not technically in bed. Sensing that they would both be too cold, Robert gave up fighting the covers and motioned for Cora to take refuge under the sheets. Quickly rearranging their position, Cora fell asleep huddled against Robert as he cradled her close to him.

* * *

Robert was up bright and early as he had a big day of travelling ahead. He had arranged for a horse to be tied up waiting for him and as the summer sun rose over the valley, Cora stood with Robert beside the horse at the gate.

Cora's tears glistened in the light as she held onto Robert by his arms, her fingers digging in desperately as though he would not leave her grasp. Robert cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her one more time. When their lips met, hers were stained with her pain of letting him go and his quivered slightly at the mere thought of leaving her. He let it linger, savouring this last intimacy with her. As with all things though, it had to end and he broke it. His clear blue eyes bore into hers and the sunlight outlined his handsome features.

"Please don't be gone too long Robert," Cora begged. "I need you."

"I will try not to be and will send you news as soon as I am able," he promised. In the distance, a rooster gave the announcement that morning was truly here. Robert let his hands drop from her face and untied his reigns.

Cora stood back as he mounted his chestnut brown stallion. Robert reached down and took her small dainty hand in his big one for one more moment.

"I love you Cora," he said in a hushed tone and squeezed her hand. Her tears ran down her cheeks as she let him go.

"I love you too Robert," she managed to wheeze out. Robert gave his mounts' reigns a tug and steered him towards the road. With one more look over his shoulder, Robert Crawley took off at a canter, tipping his hat down against the morning glare.

Cora watched him until he went over the brow of a hill and out of sight. Her Robert was gone and already she felt so alone. With some degree of resolve to get cleaned up before Miss Lacombe arrived she made her way back inside, sobbing slightly as she shut the heavy oak door behind her.

* * *

**A/N Yeah ok this one got away on me a little bit. It seems I am still under the influence of the exchange...**


	12. Counter Evidence

The house was ornately carved and great, gothic pillars rose up over the entrance commandingly. Two lions were perched on each side of the heavy wooden door baring their teeth at those who came to visit. The battlements were still visible from the Middle Ages and as Robert approached up the gravel driveway on his horse he did a double take. Someone was watching his every move. A servant maybe? He brought his stallion to a stop and the heavy wooden doors of Berkley Castle began to open.

"I didn't believe young Frederick when he said a well dressed gentleman was approaching my door," Tom Berkley's voice boomed out from the depths of his abode. "Well now Robert, it has been a while." Robert dismounted and passed his horses reins over to a stable boy.

"Good afternoon Tom. I heard you left London early this year and thought I would come and see you while I was in the area." Robert stretched out his hand to his old friend and they shook firmly.

"Indeed I am curious. What brings you to my part of the country?" Tom raised his eyebrows at Robert.

"May we continue this conversation in private?" Robert hinted. Tom shot him a suspicious but friendly look and turned around.

"Come into my library my dear fellow," he called over his shoulder. Robert let out a breath and followed Tom into the dark interior.

* * *

"I absolutely cannot believe this," Tom chortled as he and Robert sat in chairs opposite each other half an hour later. "Robert Crawley, the high and mighty moral man has taken a lover!" Tom was stealing himself silly with glee.

"Yes, but you know all the particulars. And she isn't just my lover," Robert said, trying desperately to keep his temper at bay. "I will marry her once everything is settled."

"You can't say that my dear chap," Tom said, becoming serious. "What you are trying to undertake carries a lot of uncertainty with it," he stated sagely.

"You are right," Robert conceded. "Which is why it would mean so much to me if you lifted this particular uncertainty off of my shoulders and helped me."

"You haven't actually explained to me what you want me to do."

"Didn't I? Well it is quite simple. Accompany me down to London to Grantham House. Say hello to Mama and Papa; I don't think you have seen them for about three years now right?" Tom nodded, his ears turning slightly red at the memory of his last encounter with them. "Anyway," Robert continued. "We sit down for tea, tell a few made up stories of our holiday and then we decide to head out for another few days due to the good weather." Robert watched his friend carefully. Tom began to absentmindedly massage his temples. It all sounded straightforward enough but when was anything ever straightforward?

Tom returned his attention to Robert, studying him with big, brown eyes. There was a lot of trust between them and the fact that Robert had chosen to come to him with this out of their entire circle of chums was a compliment. He let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be at peace with his own conscience if he didn't lend Robert a hand. But he still didn't like the idea of getting involved in such a complicated situation.

"So will you come with me?" Robert pressed him.

* * *

Cora sat at the old, unpolished table at Rooksway drinking tea while Miss Lacombe made preparations for her meal that night. She took a sip of the hot liquid she had come to love since her arrival in England and stared out of the window towards the front gate, lost in thought.

Miss Lacombe chanced a glance over to Cora. It pained the young woman to see her mistress so downtrodden. Her complexion was more pale than usual and she had lost the sparkle from her eyes when Lord Downton had left. Cora let out and audible sigh and, realizing that she had been staring, Charlotte Lacombe quickly refocused on the carrots in front of her.

With a heavy heart, Cora drained her cup and set it down back on the saucer. She had brought herself some new embroidery materials when she was in Downton Village the other day but she didn't feel like sewing at all now. Instead, Cora resolved to remain seated at the table despite not having anything to occupy her but her thoughts.

How quickly a situation could disintegrate. She had thought everything was going well and Robert was getting on with finding a way to break her union with John. Now he was goodness knows where trying to find a way to regain control of the situation.

A pang in her heart made Cora even more anxious. He had only been gone a few hours and yet she already missed him with every last fiber of her being. She had read tales of love and the pain distance could cause before but until this day she had never understood just how powerfully it could affect a person, how it could affect her. She yearned for his presence, to hear his voice saying her name. She wanted to feel his touch, to be able to look into his bright blue eyes and tell him how much he meant to her. But it was too late for all of that. She did not know how long he would be away for but she was absolutely certain that she would pine for him until he returned. The white gate with its peeling paint came back into focus, the gate she had returned through to the cottage just that morning, alone.

* * *

Robert and Tom stood in the front porch of Grantham House, waiting. After a couple of minutes Oldroyd opened the door and showed them in. Robert and Tom handed their travelling coats and hats to the footmen and headed for the drawing room with Robert in the lead. Stepping into the room, they were met by Violet's cold, penetrating stare.

"Good morning Mama," Robert greeted her as enthusiastically as he could.

"It is a good morning Robert, for you have decided to show your face again. I was having trouble remembering what my son looked like," she informed him pithily.

"Really Mama there is no need to make a scene, especially in front of Viscount Berkley." Tom stepped forward to present himself to the lioness in front of him.

"Lady Grantham, it has been too long," he said with as much warmth as he could muster.

"Or not long enough," Violet returned but allowed him to kiss her hand. Apparently she hadn't forgotten their last meeting either.

"Viscount Berkley and I have been quite busy these last few days Mama," Robert started as he took a seat by the fire and gestured for Tom to follow suit. "We visited some of the estates in the South-East and had quite a marvelous reception at Kent. Lord Rupert and the Marquess of Rochester joined us for that part of the trip," Robert said conversationally.

"And we all bunked down at this old pub near Tunbridge and had an entertaining evening," Tom put in. Violet scowled at him.

"I hope things didn't get too out of hand that night Robert?" she said in a steely tone.

"No, no, your boy kept us all in line," Tom assured her.

"And tell me, did you happen to travel north at all?" Robert noticed how narrowed his mothers eyes had become.

"No, not at all," Robert answered, returning her gaze determinedly.

"Because I received a telegram from Walter saying that you had been to Downton to get some food." Tom's head swiveled from mother to son.

"Ah, I can explain that."

"Please do. I am ever so curious."

"I made a quick trip north right at the start of the trip to see a tenant I am on good terms with," Robert told her, thinking fast. "He was taken ill and one of the villagers' got word to me. I offered to get him some food since he couldn't leave the house to get any himself."

"And who, pray, is the tenant you speak off?" Violet asked, unconvinced. Robert paused. He knew he needed to answer but his mind had suddenly gone blank under his mothers' stoic stare. "Well?"

"Don't upset him Lady Grantham. He cast enough of a shadow over the first couple of days of our traveling," Tom cut in. Violet looked murderous.

"It's alright Tom. His name is Mr Croxton. Papa knows him. He has been fighting a weak chest for years, indeed, I remember him coughing even as a boy." Robert knew that he had an element of truth on his side. His father did know Mr Croxton and he did struggle with his health but Robert knew he would have to see the old man soon after he got back to Cora. Violet watched as Robert's vision appeared to cloud over but just as quickly as it started, her son snapped out of it forcefully. Now was not the right moment to be meditating on his love.

"You see what I mean," Tom said loudly. "Dealing with an upset chum isn't any fun at all."

"Must you speak when you have nothing to say?" Violet groaned, momentarily distracted from her analysis of Robert. Tom shrugged, unabashed by her words.

"Right Tom, shall we get going?" Robert said briskly.

"Wait a minute, just where are you going now?" Violet gaped incredulously.

"Well since the weather is so good, we thought we would take a few more days to tour the Midlands."

"But you have only just got home!"

"I just wanted to stop by and see you Mama. But alas, our trunks have already been sent on ahead of us and another old friend is expecting us for dinner." Robert and Tom both rose from their perches. "I promise next time I'll be back for good." He cringed inwardly at his last words. Not only did he use the word 'promise' but he had successfully spent the last half an hour adding to a web that was getting more tangled by the day.

Violet was feeling quite powerless. If only he hadn't sent his belongings ahead of him then she might have been able to keep him home while his companion could have continued on, unable to influence her son any further. "So long as you do come back," Violet returned grudgingly. "You are missing so many engagements and opportunities. Lady Galloway was asking after you not three nights ago!"

"And I am sure you made my excuses very satisfactorily on my behalf," Robert responded smoothly. "Good day Mama and keep well."

* * *

He was well concealed in his bush across the road though incredibly bored. He did not know how long the Viscount and his friend would be in there and moreover there was no guarantee that he would set off again. The fact that it appeared that Lady Grantham had been telling the truth after all was a major setback for him. If he couldn't provide further proof to Lord Durham that the Viscount was really bedding his wife then he was in a world of trouble.

Movement immediately caught his eye. Much to his frustration, both gentlemen had appeared outside again and more alarmingly, the Viscount swung himself onto his horse and headed off with his companion again. He watched them carefully and took note of where they were headed. As soon as they were far enough along the street he pulled himself over the concrete wall and jumped down onto the pavement.

A boy barely dressed in rags rushed past him, heading in the same direction. His eyes darted around, looking for the reason the boy was running but nothing was obvious. He took off and with much longer legs, soon caught up with the boy around the next corner. He reached out and grabbed the lads' arm.

"Would you like to earn three shillings kid?" he said as kindly as he could.

"Yeah, whad do you wan'?" the boy asked.

"You see those two gentlemen on the horses walking down the street?"

"Yeah."

"Follow them for me and see if they stop for something to eat. Then come back and tell me. I'll be at Number 24 Hamilton Lane. Do you know where that is?"

"I know this city like the back of my hand," the kid replied defiantly. Without another word, he took off to catch up with the horses.

* * *

"But that is what I saw Milord." John shook his head madly.

"No, after all the work that you have done for me I refuse to believe that this is really so. It doesn't feel right. I know Crawley has her," John Durham paced back and forth in front of his desk. He was now utterly convinced that he had been double-crossed by that Robert Crawley. _They are such a slippery bunch_, he thought as he continued to stalk from one point to another.

"I do have a boy following them for you."

"So now you are letting a boy do a man's job. Is that why I hired you?" John snapped.

"Oi just you remember that you wouldn't even know any of this if I hadn't come and told you in the first place!"

"Perhaps they will stop for lunch at _The George Inn_?" John said more to himself.

"They might." John swept past his source and out into the hallway.

"_Elliot!_" he roared. There were hurried footsteps on the tiles below which became muffled as the old butler made it to the top of the stairs. "I am going out and I need my horse saddled immediately."

"Will you try to follow them?"

"There is no try. I just want my bloody wife back," he hissed at the young, middleclass man who was now occupying his doorframe. "You can go now, I have no more need of you. Elliot will pay what I owe you." The man opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it as John marched down his hallway to his dressing room.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	13. War and Peace

_The next day…_

The sun shone brightly overhead and there was not a cloud to be seen as the warm summer breeze brushed against Cora. She sat out in the back garden under a tree in the shade with her book in hand. Every so often she looked up and lost herself in a world of her own making as she studied the garden. It needed improving. The grass was long, weeds were the main attraction in the flower patch and there were several shrubs that were in need of taming. Cora did not know if Miss Lacombe was much of a gardener but she had a funny feeling that this would not be her forte.

It was proving to be quite difficult to keep attention on any given task though. Cora couldn't allow herself to be captivated by her book and nor was the issue of the garden enough to draw her mind away from what it had already spent so much time burning energy on. Before she had even noticed, Cora found herself wondering about Robert and how he was getting on. Despite the nights being warm at this time of year, she had felt oddly cold the previous night. Or at least it had seemed that way as she lay in bed, confused by how slowly she was warming up. It then occurred to her that she had grown used to getting into bed and cuddling up to Robert every night and that he was now her source of warmth. This had made Cora feel all the more downcast but on the other hand, she rejoiced in the love that she had found. This situation was bittersweet.

A commotion in the cottage snapped Cora out of her reverie and she stared over at the back door in confusion. Muffled voices soaked through the old mud walls and there was movement behind the kitchen window but she couldn't tell who it was with the reflection of the sun on it. Figuring she ought to get to the bottom of this mystery she marked her page in the book and rose from the chair she had Miss Lacombe bring outside for her. She had not gone three paces when the back door flew open and a tall, handsome figure stood in the doorway, still in the shade of the cottage. Cora froze in place and gaped for a few seconds, unsure if she was really seeing Robert or if she was just hallucinating but when he stepped out into the morning sun, she let out an excited squeal.

It was not ladylike to run but Cora wasn't a peeress by birth and she made straight for him and he walked swiftly out to meet her, grinning so much his facial muscles ached. She collided with him forcefully and immediately locked her arms around his chest, a tumble of welcomes falling like diamonds off her lips. He brought his own arms around her petite figure and rubbed her back while whispering his own hellos and devotions. He sought her lips in a kiss and traced the outline of her beautiful face with his fingers.

"My darling," Robert uttered into her soft, pink lips. "My love! I've missed you." He felt his fingers get damp and realized she was silently weeping. "Cora what is it?" Cora took a deep breath to steady herself and gazed up at him lovingly.

"I know it has only been a couple of days," she sniffed. "But it has felt like a lifetime to me." Robert smiled gently and pulled her closer. "I didn't expect you back so soon but I am ever so happy that you are," Cora continued. "I now understand what the great authors speak of when their hero's suffer from affairs of the heart. It hurt so much that you were gone Robert. My whole body was aching in protest."

"My my," he mused. "I think you must have coped worse than I did and I am so sorry." Cora rested her head in the crook of his neck and felt the vibrations coming through his skin as he spoke. "I had a lot to focus on during that trip south but I still missed you dearly, especially at night when I had time to think." Robert stroked the back of her head, delighting in her silky dark brown hair. "What were you doing before I got back?" he asked.

"Trying somewhat in vain to read a book," Cora laughed. "But thoughts of you kept distracting me!" She felt Robert's sides tremble slightly as he tried to suppress his amusement.

"Well I must say it is nice to know I have had such an effect on you my dear," he gushed coyly. She swatted his chest playfully and shook her head as she observed his smug expression.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Robert asked, changing the subject. "We could then catch up on all our news without any interruptions."

"I would love to Robert. After all it is such a beautiful day." Cora pulled out of Robert's embrace and took in her surroundings. Perhaps the garden wasn't that bad. She could see pockets of flowers with pretty multicoloured petals sticking out in places that she hadn't noticed before. The sky seemed to harbour a complex array of light blues which drew her mind to painting again. She wondered if Robert took any interest in art and decided to ask him about it on their walk as they both turned to head back indoors to make their preparations. As she got to the worn down back step she turned back to the spot where she had set up camp and marveled at how her perception had changed in the last few minutes. The tree that had been sheltering her was covered in vibrant shades of green and her chair was right in front of a gnarly old trunk but Cora thought it had character.

"Cora?" Robert eyed her curiously.

"Sorry Robert," she said and hastily stepped over the threshold so he could close the door.

* * *

They were walking along a quiet country road lined with huge trees on either side. No traffic had passed them and they had moved at a relaxed speed in companionable silence for quite a while. Robert had taken Cora's had to hold as they walked, throwing propriety to the wind yet again. He had noticed that he had been doing a lot of that since he had fallen for her and brought her up north. He didn't care if Miss Lacombe or his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law saw him exchange caring words and touches with his Cora. He knew that once he made her his wife and they moved to Downton then he would have to sweep this particular aspect of their love under the rug, only to be brought out in the right moments discretely.

Cora noticed the strange look on Robert's face and curiosity nibbled at her. "What is it Robert?"

"Hmmm? Oh I was just thinking about our lives at Downton when we are married." Cora's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Was your trip to London really that successful?" Cora blurted out.

"Well I achieved what I set out to do. And I now have an old friend on side who is going to help maintain my guise of being on a trip with my chums. His name is Viscount Thomas Berkley. We successfully paid Mama a visit and by the end we had left her under the impression that we were off to the Midlands. She wasn't very happy-" Robert cut himself short and stared ahead towards one of the trees.

"Yes Robert?" Cora encouraged, keen to find out more about his mother's state of mind. Robert's hold on her had tensed considerably and she noticed him flexing his muscles slightly though she was baffled at what had caused his behaviour to alter so drastically. He motioned for her to be quiet and stepped towards the tree cautiously.

It all happened very fast. Robert pushed Cora behind him as John leaped out from his hiding place, pistol in his right hand which he proceeded to point squarely at Robert's chest.

"Get out of the way Crawley!" John raged. "Cora I _insist_ that you come over here immediately. That man is _not_ what you think he is!" His eyes flashed wildly as he brandished the pistol at Robert.

"Cora don't move," Robert instructed firmly. She cowered behind Robert, fearing for them both. Her pulse was suddenly accentuated and her head began to pound.

"What do you mean Robert isn't what I think he is?" she squeaked out timidly, peering around Robert at her estranged husband.

"He is a lying, thieving, double-crossing womanizer who had the nerve to steal my wife away from me under some guise of love," John shouted at her angrily. "And I want her back Crawley!" He cocked his pistol and fitted his finger around the cool metal trigger.

Robert drew himself up to full height and flexed his muscles again, making very sure Cora was right out of John's sight. "Your accusations are baseless sir," he barked. "I know all the particulars of the way you treated your wife, how you made her life a misery! What makes you think she would return to your side? Especially when you are behaving in such a threatening manner?" Robert stated incredulously.

"You see, this is _exactly _what I am talking about Cora. He is so smooth and slippery, just a _gentleman_." John all but spat out the last word. "Does my wife not have a conscience? Moral values? You are mine by law and I will have you back," he growled.

"I do have a conscience!" Cora screeched, her head poking out from Robert's shoulder again as she gripped his arm. "And my conscience told me to run because I knew I deserved to be treated better than how you treated me," she said. She stepped out to stand beside Robert in an act of defiance.

_"Cora,"_ Robert whispered in a warning tone under his breath. He tried to get in front of her but Cora stood her ground.

"Look at this. Falling apart so quickly over the tiniest of things," John crowed mirthfully.

"Cora please," Robert pleaded as he tried to guide her back behind him.

"Get over here NOW woman or I'll pull the trigger." John stepped forward and anchored his feet.

"So you would shoot your own wife?" Cora spluttered as tears tried to escape her eyes. John grinned at her manically and it shook Cora to her core. This time when Robert stepped in front of her she did not fight him. She clutched the back of his tweed coat, now absolutely terrified. "Ask him if he has had anything to drink," she whispered to Robert urgently. "Buy some time." She was so frightened and dreaded what might possibly happen to Robert, to them both if John followed through with his threats.

"Have you had anything to drink?" Robert asked in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"Oh I have had plenty since you took my wife," John howled. "Now GIVE HER BACK!" he roared.

The resounding gunshot radiated out through the valley clearly. Birds startled into the air, rabbits raced down their bolt holes, sheep crashed into each other and the fences that contained them as the loud hiss of a bullet shattered the countryside air into a million fractured pieces. Cora could barely stand as she clung to Robert for dear life, completely forgetting to breathe. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, waited for her protector to collapse before her eyes in a pool of blood.

A gurgle and a gasp crackled through the heavy air and still Robert did not keel over. Cora was becoming extremely anxious and confused. Did John's bullet not make a clean hit? Would he force her to watch her lover die a long, slow, painful death? Robert drew a very sharp breath.

"Robert?" Cora whispered.

"Look over there," he wheezed hoarsely.

Cora glanced over to where his head was turned and pointing. A man stood beside another of the trees, a pistol in his hand which was hanging limply at his side. He seemed entirely focused on John rather than them though. A dull thud caused both Robert and Cora to both jump and Cora chanced a peek at John. He was lying on his side, blood gushing out of his chest, staining the grass with its presence. His eyes were still open but unseeing. John was dead.

Grabbing Robert's arm, Cora was suddenly overcome with emotion. She turned to Robert who was no worse for wear other than the shock of what had transpired in front of him. Her knees buckled under her and Robert snapped into action, preventing her fall and drawing her to his chest as she cried freely. Robert watched as Mr Murdoch put away his pistol and walked towards them. He was struggling to get his thoughts together while his detective was visibly composed.

"Good afternoon Lord Downton," Mr Murdoch stated calmly. He stretched out his hand for Robert to shake as if they were meeting under very different circumstances and Robert took his offered hand. Cora was still clinging to Robert as she hastily wiped her tears away and inspected Robert's right hand man through her wet eyelashes.

"You must be Lady Cora," Mr Murdoch said tactfully, avoiding the use of her former husband's title. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said warmly. Cora gave him a small smile and nodded to him.

"I owe you a lot of thanks Mr Murdoch," Robert informed him having finally located his voice. "You saved my life and probably Cora's as well. You couldn't have timed your… your intervention better." Mr Murdoch bowed to Robert, accepting his thanks. "I take it you followed Durham all the way up here then?"

"Yes I did. I knew he had finally caught the scent of what was going on but I was determined to stay downwind of him so he wouldn't get a whiff that he too was being followed." Robert's lips curled upwards in appreciation. "At least you have managed to keep the truth from most of your family," Mr Murdoch observed.

"True, but it has gotten a bit messy. More people now know about this than I ever intended but I trust them all not to give us away. And I have had to work at placating Mama."

"Which is how John was able to follow you," Mr Murdoch pointed out.

"Indeed." Robert turned back to look at the crumpled body and sighed. "That man was a lost soul I think. He really was his own worst enemy. At one stage I thought he was going to kill himself as he seemed to be suffering such anguish." Robert thought that it was a sad situation but held his tongue as he didn't want Cora to misinterpret his words.

"Thank you for freeing me from that man." Cora's voice was barely audible but her blue eyes bore into Murdoch's, expressing everything she felt but couldn't currently bring herself to say.

"That is quite alright. We should leave here though. If anyone should come along then we don't want to be seen here," Mr Murdoch said seriously.

"Quite right," Robert agreed.

"I will deal with the body and make sure it is found, and then I will disappear. I have no intention of going to jail when my conscience tells me I did the right thing. You two ought to head back to wherever you are staying. I know you will have a lot to process," Mr Murdoch suggested as his attention fell on Cora. Robert rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead.

"Will I see you again?" Robert asked.

"I do not know," Mr Murdoch replied honestly.

"Then know that you will get what is owed to you and more. I wish you all the best in the future," Robert said earnestly and reached out, clasping Murdoch's shoulder, not something a social superior did but Robert didn't care. Mr Murdoch was surprised and touched by Lord Downton's move but then, he was a very good man. Mr Murdoch returned the gesture for a moment as though he were farewelling a brother before bowing to Cora and hurrying off to see to John's body. At the same time, Robert bundled Cora off the ground into his arms and vacated the scene urgently.

* * *

**A/N Don't get too comfortable my faithful followers. You may think this story is nearly at an end given what happened but in fact I have another 10 chapters lined up plus and epilogue. The drama isn't nearly over yet so I hope you will continue on with me. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as it was one of the hardest to write.**


	14. Repairing

In the days that followed John's death, Robert and Cora both experienced a range of resulting emotions. Robert felt very relieved. Each time he looked at Cora he saw the chance for freedom and happiness. The shackles were broken once and for all and he could start thinking about how he was going to marry her. No longer did he have a dark and dangerous shadow in the back of his mind just waiting to leap out should he let his guard down. He now felt so much more at ease but he knew there was still a big path to trek before Cora would be his in wedlock. He did not question that their relationship would endure until that moment but he knew that he had to keep protecting her. She was vulnerable at the moment. She had witnessed a horrible ending to a mangled life, the life of her husband. Despite everything, Robert did feel a little bit sorry for the chap. He had dabbled in substances that had taken control of him, made him behave terribly, made him hurt the woman Robert loved. And if he hadn't done that, Robert very much doubted Cora would have accepted his advances let alone allowed herself to be with him. Sorry yes, but thankful too.

A crinkling sound alerted Robert to the fact that he was still holding his morning paper and had been staring off into space for untold minutes as he mulled over everything yet again. He turned his head to the sound of the back door opening and closing and a moment later Cora appeared wearing a sunhat, clutching an easel while Miss Lacombe followed with some painting equipment.

"How is it coming along?" Robert asked as she trooped by.

"Very well thank you. It should be ready tomorrow," Cora informed him before continuing to the hallway.

The day after John died, Cora had produced some paint brushes, a blank canvas and an easel quite out of the blue along with a hurried explanation about Miss Lacombe getting everything for her a couple of days earlier. When Robert had tried to ask what she planned to paint, she had been very vague and said it would be a surprise. This had Robert quite intrigued. He did not know this side to her and every morning since she had spent three or four hours sitting outside under the tree where she had been when he had returned to her.

What Robert did not yet understand was that painting had always brought a lot of peace and comfort to Cora in the past and now that John was gone, she wanted to do something special for Robert. But beyond that, it gave her an opportunity to take a step back and consider everything alone.

Cora had felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders after the initial shock had worn off. She had felt so light that she thought she could possibly tread on water. But after the elation came the worry. At first she didn't grasp why she would still be experiencing such an unwelcome feeling but then it slowly came to her. This period in her life would never leave her despite its cause now lying cold in the ground somewhere. There would always be things that would trigger certain memories and more alarmingly, she knew that she would almost certainly be caught off balance each and every time.

So Cora had turned to her painting, just as she had tried to once when she was still with John. It symbolized hope and a peace of mind while also giving her something else to focus on. And anyway, she wanted to show her gratitude to Robert. He had been steadfast and solid through it all. Supportive, attentive and very loving, all of which served to endear him in her heart more than ever. She was determined to look to her future with him now with every fiber of her being but she was very much aware that their time at Rooksway was coming to an end. Robert would be expected back from the 'Midlands' by his family and she couldn't just saunter back with him. Another sore point was in this grave fact. Where would she go? How would they handle this?

"Finished hiding your work of art my dear?" Cora had unseeingly breezed back into the dining room still wrapped up in her own musings. Everything became clear before her eyes and she sought out Robert, still sitting in his armchair. Robert folded his paper and held out his hand which Cora took as he guided her into his lap, placing an arm around her waist as he did so.

"What is it Cora? You seemed a million miles away moments ago." Robert still held her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it gently. A small smile of contentment passed her features and she shifted so she was resting against his chest.

"It nothing really," she replied softly. Cora had no desire to return to such a depressing line of thought so quickly now she was in Robert's arms.

"I know that isn't true darling," he whispered into her hair. "We have both been trying to put it off but it can't be any longer I'm afraid. Mama expects me back on Saturday and I will have to show up." A pained noise emitted from Cora as she cuddled closer to him, a part of her unwilling to accept this reality. "And unfortunately," Robert continued gently, "I won't be able to just leave again. I have been away for so long already and Mama in particular won't keep buying it. We have to go back."

"But why can't I stay here?" Cora entreated. "Miss Lacombe could look after me and you could train up and-"

"It'll be too difficult over such a distance," Robert cut in. People will begin to suspect if I am always disappearing on different days for hours at a time. And the villagers, if they see me on a frequent basis then Papa will want answers."

"But where am I to go then?" Cora asked quietly.

"I have been giving that a great deal of thought and I think the best option is to return to London. Go to see your father-in-law. He is a good, kind man if what you have told me about him is anything to go by. And he will be grieving his son alone. You returning to him at this time will allow you the best chance of forgiveness and therefore, somewhere to stay until everything is settled." Robert ran his hand lightly over Cora's back as he used his other one to lift her chin up so he could face her. Cora was visibly worried. She was frowning and her eyes were sad.

"I would have to tell Lord Furringham everything then," Cora concluded nervously.

"No Cora, you tell him the truth, but leave everything with me involved out of it. Including me will not help you."

"Well that is a rather large chunk of explaining gone," Cora laughed slightly.

"Only give the basic facts. If he wants to know more, weigh your answer first. I know that you can do this." She nodded and kissed his neck before settling down again.

"At least if I am in London I will be closer to you," Cora murmured, her breath tickling his neck.

"Exactly," Robert affirmed, pleased that she had seen a positive side to the situation. "And if you have a problem, I will get you out of there somehow. We can write to each other every day and arrange to meet in different places. Then once the dust has settled, we can start courting in public."

"Oh Robert, I cannot wait for that part already. It will be so nice to receive your attentions in society without worrying," she sighed happily.

"Are you happy with everything I have suggested though? You get a say in this as well."

"Yes darling. I believe you are right and I trust you."

* * *

It was a mild, cloudy day as Robert and Tom pulled their horses to a halt outside Grantham House. Robert's stomach was full of knots. How familiar this scene was. It seemed like yesterday that he and Tom had come to buy him more time with Cora and now here they were again. That time was at an end and tying up loose knots was necessary. The men dismounted their horses and made their way up the path but had not even started up the porch steps when the door opened and an excited Rosamund bounded out like a rogue school girl.

"Robert! How are you darling brother?" she said, the beading on her dress glittering as the sun broke through the clouds.

"I am well thank you. Lady Crawley may I present Viscount Berkley."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Crawley," Tom remarked and bowed accordingly. Rosamund answered with a curtsey.

"So you are Robert's cover?" she drawled. Tom turned a striking rose colour at her words.

"Strictly speaking, yes."

"You had better make an appearance then," Rosamund observed.

"Well why else do you think he is here?" Robert challenged.

"Well I am quite sure he would work Mama into a most, er, energized mood." Tom's face transformed from its rosy complexion into a much darker crimson. Just how many people knew about _that_ incident? Rosamund giggled and led the way inside.

* * *

Dinner was much too quiet for Violet's liking. What was going on in that head of his? Robert seemed to be very distracted. He had already knocked his wine, slopping it over the mahogany table and added a bit too much salt to his meal for he had immediately pulled a face with the following bite.

Rosamund was sitting beside him, chatting very chirpily about her upcoming engagement ball and wedding plans while Patrick sat listening intently to his daughter. Violet would have thought that Robert would have been keen to get caught up with all of his sisters' happy news but instead he was just poking at his food moodily. She wondered what could have possibly brought this about. He had spent the whole afternoon with Tom detailing their adventures much to Rosamund's amusement and he seemed to be very plucky then. Something had clearly happened, but what?

"…And Mr Painswick says that he has successfully arranged with the vicar for the wedding to be on the last weekend of summer," Rosamund finished in her most bubbly voice. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Absolutely it is. My dearest daughter I am so pleased for you," Patrick agreed enthusiastically.

"Of course you would be," Violet fired across the table at him. "He is going to need some polishing you realize?"

"Oh come now darling. You are being over dramatic," Patrick dismissed. Normally, Violet would not just take a dismissal lying down but Robert had once again caught her eye and he was whispering something hurried to Rosamund who was exuding an entirely different countenance from moments earlier. Robert caught his eye and pulled away from his sisters' ear almost instantly.

"There is no need to whisper your joys to Rosamund in private Robert," Patrick said.

"I am very happy for her Papa," Robert confirmed as he turned back to look at Rosamund. It was almost undetectable but in that moment, an emotion Violet couldn't quite read flashed across Robert's face. She continued to watch as Robert smiled at his sister but somehow Violet sensed that it wasn't quite his full-bodied, good-natured smile that he so often displayed. This brought her back to where she had started her analyzing. Something wasn't quite right, she could feel it in her bones. And she also sensed that Rosamund had some hand in it as well. As Violet placed her knife and fork back on the table having eaten her fill, she resolved to speak with Rosamund that very night.

* * *

The next day, Cora arrived back in London just as she and Robert had agreed. Her hired carriage trundled down street after street in the great city and as Cora looked out the window she was suddenly struck with a worry that had nothing to do with facing her father-in-law for the first time in weeks. She had gone over all the potential scenarios all the way back to London and had now quite exhausted the subject. People walked up and down the pavement as her carriage continued on, some huddled in groups. As she was pulled past these clusters of men and woman, Cora wondered how easily her friends would accept her back into the fold. She was certain they would all know that she had disappeared but what was more worrying was the gossip which would have flared up as a result of it. She would have to not just tell Lord Furringham a few basic facts but society at large too.

Cora began to feel light-headed as she neared her destination. It all seemed like such a daunting prospect now and she wished Robert was in the carriage with her to soothe and comfort her. A few more minutes passed and she was starting to feel the effects of a headache. Groaning, Cora leaned back and closed her eyes, knowing she needed to be fresh and alert for her reappearance at Durham House. The carriage became still minutes later and Cora opened her eyes again. The time for self counsel was over, reality had returned.

Elliot could not keep the shock off his face as he opened the door to reveal Cora standing apprehensively on the doorstep.

"Milady!"

"Hello Elliot," Cora said, hoping her voice would not dessert her.

"You had better come inside," he said and stepped to one side for Cora to pass. He shut the door and led Cora through the foyer and into the library where Lord Furringham sat with his back to her on the other side of the room, hunched over his desk.

"Lady Durham Your Lordship," Elliot announced.

Lord Furringham did not move at all, still absorbed in whatever was in front of him. "What about her?" the old Lord asked.

"She is right here Your Lordship," Elliot explained. Lord Furringham spun around faster than he had meant to and pain shot through his back, causing him to wince. His eyes widened as he took in his lost daughter-in-law who seemed to be healthy and no worse for wear wherever she had been. He rose from his chair and made for Cora as Elliot took his leave.

There was a loud pounding in her ears as Cora watched her father-in-law hastily approach her. She swallowed and tried to keep her breathing even. Lord Furringham stopped right in front of her, his chest heaving with emotion. Or was it the effort? Cora couldn't quite tell. He certainly looked older than what she remembered and it saddened her to think she was probably one of the contributing factors.

"My dear child, it brings me great joy to see you returned alive and well." Lord Furringham reached for her hands which she gave to him, numb from his reaction. She watched as he kissed each hand in turn. She wasn't sure exactly what to expect but she thought he would waste no time in chastising her for vanishing for an extended period. Instead, Lord Furringham linked their arms and took her from the library to the parlour where there was a fire going, all the while enquiring about her health. Perhaps his son's death had altered his opinion of his daughter-in-laws actions so much Cora would be spared any unpleasantness. Or maybe he, and society at large, still didn't know what had transpired up north.

Lord Furringham guided Cora over to the sofa and they both sat down, trying to feel out who would be the first to start the conversation. Cora sighed and decided that rather than be subject to goodness knows how many questions, she ought to take the initiative. She was feeling calmer now that what she had anticipated initially had not eventuated. Her blue eyes silently communicated with his brown ones and she inhaled.

"I know I owe you a very large apology for running away," Cora began. "And I hope very much that once I have explained the circumstances that you would consider forgiving me." Old Lord Furringham smiled kindly, boosting her confidence.

"You mean to tell me that you ran away because of my son." Cora was dumbstruck. She stared at her father-in-law and shook her head slightly, trying to process his abrupt assessment.

"How? How do you…?" she trailed off. Lord Furringham raised an eyebrow at her.

"Has your articulation abandoned you my dear?" Cora's laughter rippled through the air at this question. Her English Papa had always been very good to her and it seemed that, despite everything, he still held her in high esteem.

"I guess it has, just a little," Cora owned.

"Then allow me to tell you my story first." Cora settled more comfortably on her side of the sofa expectantly.

"When you ran away, John was more wild than I had ever seen him. He came to me asking for assistance to find you and I asked him if there was any reason for you to disappear. He denied me any knowledge in his possession for your leaving and I saw him frequently over the following days. As the time passed, he started turning up on my doorstep drunk and disorderly until I was on the point of turning him back out into the street but it proved to be a most useful tool." Lord Furringham drew his gaze to the dancing flames in the fireplace and sighed.

"What do you mean by 'a most useful tool'?" Cora enquired, confusion written on her face.

"He was getting so drunk that he started to become very vivid in his descriptions, most of them concerning you." Cora swallowed hard and frowned, curiosity rising rapidly to the surface. Seeing her expression, Lord Furringham immediately sought to ease her concern as best he could.

"From what I was able to piece together, my son had become a drunk but it seems that you running away was not the catalyst. Was it because of John's drinking that you ran?" Lord Furringham said quietly.

"Yes," Cora answered truthfully. "He never treated me well when he was drunk."

"I am not surprised because he didn't show me any respect either and it grew very tiresome." The firelight bathed Lord Furringham in warmth but it made him remember his white hot anger at his dead son's behaviour in this moment. Sadness at his own reaction crossed his features and his shoulders slumped while Cora noticed the lines of age on his brow and the shadows under his eyes.

"I don't wish to cause you any further pain," Cora hesitated.

"But?" Lord Furringham prompted.

"He was very rough with me when he was drunk. He-" Cora stopped abruptly as she tried to stifle a sob. Memories of how he had hit her, goaded her and thrust into her flooded back like a rebounded tsunami. Tears stung her eyes and Lord Furringham felt his heart break for the young woman in front of him. He was her Papa was he not? And he had failed her.

"Cora I am so sorry. So very sorry indeed." His voice was low, close to cracking and she raised her chin up from her chest where it had been drooping. "I hate to think just how badly he behaved with you. It certainly wasn't how he was raised. And know that I don't blame you for running away." Cora's breath rattled from her chest and she trembled a little at his admission.

"Thank you Papa," she whispered. Up until this point Cora had avoided calling him that as lingering doubts ran through her mind but now she knew that her relationship could be healed with him, her tears ceased and she gave her Papa a grateful smile.

"So where have you been all of this time?" Lord Furringham asked. Cora stilled completely and now found her attention fixed on the fire. She knew she had to be careful. Robert had instructed her not to include his part in the events and she did not mean to. Choosing her words carefully, she looked Lord Furringham in the eye.

"I found some accommodation north of London. Miss Lacombe, my ladies maid, came with me and looked after me." Lord Furringham reached across and patted her hand, accepting her brief explanation.

"I am glad someone went with you and kept an eye on you at least. What are your plans now that John has died?"

"You have heard too then?" Cora said swiftly.

"Yes, I know. A police officer paid me a call and told me they had found his body floating down the Thames. I assume that the drink got the better of him. I wasn't sure if you knew though."

"I was informed by one of the local papers," Cora lied. Her thoughts were elsewhere however, on the task that Mr Murdoch had undertaken for her and Robert. To get a body over such a huge distance, unseen was quite a feat in her estimation.

"Ah, I see. Well I would say the obvious place for you to stay now is with me," Lord Furringham stated frankly. Cora nodded and smiled gently.

"I would appreciate that very much Papa."

"You do realize that your sudden reappearance will cause quite a bit of gossip among certain people?"

"I am expecting it, yes," Cora sighed heavily.

"They won't want to see the truth my daughter and nor shall we give many details but we will give just enough information for you to be accepted again. I will escort you to events and try to keep the pressure off you." Cora felt her vision becoming salty and wet again.

"Oh Papa," she croaked emotionally and drew him into a hug.

* * *

Two days had passed and Cora had unpacked everything with the help of Miss Lacombe who had also returned with her. She was settling down for a few quiet days on the advice of her father-in-law while he let a few people know that she had returned safe and well. This, he had told her, would allow everyone to adjust to the idea of her being back properly and would thus increase her chances of a smooth transition back into society.

Cora was sitting in the drawing room by the window as the sun shone brightly overhead when Elliot appeared in the doorway. After initially eying Cora wearily as though she was an unknown quantity, the butler had taken to being even more formal than he used to be when they were at Brougham House. Cora supposed that he was simply having trouble trusting her again when he had very much been John's man.

"Excuse me My Lady," he said stoically. Cora turned her attention away from her embroidery to the butler and immediately laid eyes on the note in his hand.

"What is it Elliot?" she said while trying to keep her face straight.

"This letter has just come for you." Elliot crossed the room briskly and handed it to her.

"Thank you Elliot," Cora said and Elliot retreated, shutting the door behind him which was a great relief to Cora. She bent over her delivery and examined the handwriting and recognized it as Robert's. A wave of happiness and relief coursed through her veins as she broke the seal and started to read the contents.

_My dearest Cora,_

_I cannot begin to properly express how much I have been missing you these last four days. It was such a relief to receive your letter about Lord Furringham. At least that is one thing we do not need to concern ourselves with any further. _

_Your painting has taken pride of place in my dressing room. I have left it on the easel in the corner by my mirror so I can enjoy it privately. Papa, Mama and Rosamund all think it is beautifully done but of course, only Rosamund knows who painted it. I told Papa and Mama I purchased it in Milton Keyes._

_But I must talk to you my love, I must see you. I go to bed each night and often wake myself up when I roll over and try to put an arm around you when it falls through thin air. I walk into a room and half expect to find you sitting on a chair, waiting for me to appear and I long to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. _

_I propose that we meet today at _The George Inn _at three o'clock if you have no other plans. We won't meet in the same place all the time as it will look suspicious but for this first time it is the easiest choice I think as you already know it. Please send me a note directly with your answer._

_Robert_

Cora reread the letter twice more and struggled to stop herself from dancing to the desk to write a response. She had been eagerly anticipating his response to her letter from the previous day and the idea of meeting him already was a prospect to savour. She was missing him terribly but it had been suppressed a bit due to her working to restore all elements of her relationship with her father-in-law and having to sort out everything that had been brought over for her from Brougham House. Then there was the large pile of letters from her mother that she had been steadily working her way through after Lord Furringham had given them to her the previous afternoon. Having so much to do had kept Cora's mind focused but in her quiet moments she still yearned for Robert. An hour later, she was on her way under the guise of needing some fresh air.

* * *

Robert pulled on the reins of his mount and jumped off before the animal had even come to a complete halt. He hastily led his horse over to one of the free posts outside and tied the reins to the steel hoop at the top. Turning back, he walked to the front door of _The George Inn, _bending down as he passed under the small doorway.

The room was lighter than it had been on the previous occasion. Apparently the owner had decided to add a few more candle brackets and the small windows had all been thoroughly cleaned. It wasn't very busy at that time of day and Robert took nearly a straight route to the bar and had a word to the barman.

"She is here," he said, looking rather bored and uninterested.

"Thank you." Robert turned away from the barman towards the door at the side that led into the back room. He opened the door and took in the sight of his love, sitting serenely in one of the chairs.

Cora was on her feet immediately in the second she saw him as Robert closed the door behind himself and they raced towards one another.

"Cora!"

"Robert!"

They collided together in a tight embrace. "My darling, how I have missed you." Robert spoke softly into her hair.

"Oh Robert," Cora sighed. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took a while. I have been and am still sick and have also been distracted by the upcoming Valentines Exchange. Thanks also to Nova Super for being my Beta despite not feeling well too.**

**Tebae: Firstly, thanks for the review. I couldn't think of another way to respond. I know you asked me not to be too harsh with Robert and Cora but there are a few things I still plan on dealing with. Don't worry, John won't awake from the dead or anything though ;)**


	15. A New Plan

They both sat in the back room of _The George Inn_ with their hands joined and their knees touching, facing each other as they exchanged all their news since arriving back in London separately. Once that subject had been exhausted though, they had spent a couple of moments in relative silence. It was Robert that finally mustered up the energy to disrupt the enjoyable peace of just being in each other's company.

"We need to make a plan Cora," he said quietly. Cora flashed him a puzzled expression.

"In what context are you referring?" she queried.

"We need to move forward now. I want to start courting you but you are newly widowed in potentially suspicious circumstances and I fear that, were I to make a move too early then it could have some bad repercussions for both of us." Robert gazed at Cora solemnly and sadly. He wished the whole situation had been more straight forward but nothing in life was ever that simple.

"You think we should wait?" Cora asked, searching his face for confirmation.

"Only for a little while," Robert sighed heavily.

"And in the meantime…" Cora began but trailed off, unable to continue.

"In the meantime I suppose we shall just have to get on with life," he finished for her. He shrugged, unsure about what else to say to his downcast love. Then an idea struck him.

"Cora?"

"Yes Robert?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea for us both to take an interest in other potential suitors-" Robert caught his tongue as Cora pulled her hands out of his grasp and jumped to her feet looking very upset.

"Robert how could you even suggest something like that?" Her voice was filled with cracks as her pain seeped in.

"Please, just let me finish?" Robert pleaded. Cora didn't say anything, turning away from him slightly.

"If we both showed interest in others first, maybe it would help to speed up the process of you and I finally being together." He stood up and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Cora's mind was working at a very fast rate but it was interrupted at the feel of his touch on her shoulder. She lifted her face for him to see and tried to stomp all her emotions beneath her feet.

"I don't much like the idea of you courting any other women Robert," Cora told him warily. Robert stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed on hers as he rested his other hand on her waist.

"It would just be for show Cora. You are the _only_ woman that holds the key to my heart. There is only you, I want no other." His brows furrowed in concentration as he observed her intently. How he wanted to hold her but in that moment he wasn't sure if she would react well to his advances.

Studying him, Cora felt a conflict within her. She did not want to lead another man on or witness Robert doing the same with a woman. It just felt dishonest to her and moreover, she did not believe she could bear watching Robert give his attention to another despite the fact that she had his heart. A man might give his heart but she was very conscious of the fact that they were not yet in wedlock and she could lay no claims to him, emotionally or otherwise, should his eyes stray elsewhere.

"Darling?" Cora's ocean blue eyes came back into focus on him and she realized that he was waiting for her to expand her thoughts.

"I really don't want to do that," she said quietly. "I don't want to give any other men the wrong impression. I just want to focus on transitioning back into society as smoothly as possible at the moment and Lord Furringham is going to help me with that." Choosing not to admit her insecurities about Robert courting other women, Cora reasoned that she was probably just being irrational and he would see it as a lack of trust. The one thing she absolutely did not want at this point was a rift to develop between them which might threaten their chance to marry.

"Alright Cora, if you are uncomfortable with it and have already formed a plan then you should stick with it. I am sure Lord Furringham will not lead you astray and I don't want you to think I am putting pressure on you." Robert offered her a small smile as he ran his thumb back and forth over the crest of her shoulder.

"Thank you for that," Cora replied gratefully and relaxed. Robert felt the change in her muscles and saw it in her stance and he now, finally, felt confident enough to embrace her. Gently, he brought his arm around behind her waist and drew her to him and she did not resist, glad to be in his arms again. Cora sighed lightly, closing her eyes and longing for the day they would not have to have conversations like this, longing for the day when she would be his wife.

* * *

A week passed rather uneventfully at Durham House. Cora steadily made her way through her mother's letters and reordered them. Then she began writing to some of her friends, hoping very much that they still would be just that. She did not know what any of them might know of her situation so set about outlining a brief explanation and a query to meet up and have a talk. Rereading the contents of each letter, Cora made sure her olive branches were evenly spaced so that if any of them took her up on her offer she would only have to have a tough conversation once a day.

An invitation had arrived the previous day which had her very excited. She was to go to the Brockerworth's Ball in ten day's time with Lord Furringham and had already messaged Robert with the news. Even more to her joy, Robert had replied and informed her that he would be there with his family and he would try to sneak off with her for a quiet moment at some point if the opportunity arose.

Miss Lacombe had worked very hard to get everything back in order with her mistress and Cora went to bed late one Friday night feeling quite satisfied with the progress. As her eyelids drooped shut, she thought of going for a walk in the morning, reading and taking tea with Lady Cumberson, who was to call the following afternoon.

Her feeling of contentment at her current situation followed her into her dreams as Robert danced across her mind. He was so dashing in his dinner jacket and when he held out his hand to her she eagerly started towards him, her own hand outreached. Taking her out onto the balcony she gasped. The sunset over the Yorkshire Moors was so breathtaking that she was shaking in awe. Shaking, shaking.

"Milady! _Milady!_ Wake up Milady." Miss Lacombe's frantic voice and her hand on Cora's shoulder which she was shaking incessantly, jerked Cora awake. Images of Robert and setting suns evaporated as Miss Lacombe entered her vision.

"Miss Lacombe, what-" Cora croaked groggily.

"It's His Lordship, Milady. You must come to his chamber at once." Cora struggled to sit up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Why? Is he unwell?" she asked dazedly.

"Yes Milady. He seems to have had an attack of some sort. The night footman found him in bad shape and immediately sent for the doctor." Cora's heart clattered to the bottom of her ribcage and a fear seized her.

"He is asking for you," Miss Lacombe continued. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Cora was quickly on her feet as she hastened for her father-in-law's room.

* * *

His breathing was shallow and beads of sweat were bubbling out of his brow as he lay in his bed. A pitiful site. The bloodshot eyes, his winces of pain. It all served to heighten Cora's senses into an alarmingly high state. She was by his side immediately, sitting carefully on the bed and attempting to give him reassurances that everything would be alright and the doctor was on his way as the maids stepped back to give her space. Lord Furringham rested his dark brown orbs on the only living relative he had left and silent tears began to push to the surface. He was dying and he knew it. The Dukedom would be lost, Cora would be booted out of Durham House because there was no other heir to his knowledge and he would leave her all alone in a country that was not her own.

"Oh Papa, don't cry please. Just hang on a bit longer. The doctor is coming as quickly as possible." Cora's features pleaded with him, urging him to not let his spirit break but the fact was it was already broken. Broken. Broken by his own son, his flesh and blood whose actions could be held accountable for his state now. Another searing pain ripped through his chest, pressuring his heart and crippling his lungs. He groaned and grabbed at his chest, as if he could reach in and sooth it into nothing.

"Papa, _Papa!_ What is happening? Please tell me how I can assist you, _please!_" Cora began to sob as she clutched his hand in both of hers, bestowing wet kisses on it.

"C-cora," Lord Furringham wheezed. "Listen. My time is almost up." Cora began to shake her head profusely from side to side, unwilling to believe what she was hearing. Her father-in-law had always been such a steady and capable man and she refused to believe he was giving in to whatever was happening to him.

"Cora, my darling girl. I am so proud of you and it has been an honour for me to have you as a daughter-in-law. Find yourself another husband, a good man who will love you and protect you if not for your sake then at least for mine." He stopped to gulp in more air as his body shuddered violently.

"Why?" Cora's voice was barely audible. She did not question his request but she was well beyond understanding his suddenly imminent departure.

"Because of my son," Lord Furringham responded weakly. "I am so sorry Cora, so sorry." He mustered up the last of his strength as he began to feel a tug on his body. Using the hand she was clinging to he pulled it back to himself and kissed it as Cora wept silently.

"Find someone my Cora," he gasped. The tug on his soul was more insistent and a white hot pain which he had never ever experienced exploded with in him, cutting off his air supply. A wrench and then stillness. Cora felt his hand drop hers onto the bed covers and go completely lax.

"Papa?" she whispered timidly. No movement. She looked into his half open eyes and they seemed oddly distant. The finality of it knocked the wind out of her and she cried out in agony for those eyes would never retrace from their current state again.

"No, no, nononononono please. Come back to me please!" She collapsed on him and buried her head against him as her own chest tore itself apart with grief.

* * *

The days passed by in a haze for Lady Cora Durham. She bumbled through an ongoing list of visitors who did not necessarily think well of her but had come to pay their respects to the Duke of Furringham for he had commanded respect in his life. A polar opposite of his dead son who had demanded it and yet, they had both moved on before their times.

The funeral came and went as well. Cora had sat numbly by herself in the front row as the service and burial had been carried out. The only consolation in her deep grief and depression had been to see Robert who had come to the service in an act of discrete support for her. They had not seen each other since meeting at _The George Inn_ and Cora longed to be in his arms and by the look on his face that she witnessed, his thoughts were clearly on the same wavelength. But she had not a single hope of that happening. As the only family member, she had the awful trial of being the other centre of attention that morning.

Miss Lacombe had sorted out every single black garment she owned and had seen to it that her Lady had everything that may be required. Lady Cora had been exceptionally quiet following her father-in-laws death and she wished she could say or do anything to help with the healing process but she also knew her place. Her Lady was doing battle deep within her alone.

Robert had been sending Cora constant messages of love and support as the days rolled by but she had not replied to half of them. She hoped he would understand and be accommodating to her at this point because while she appreciated them, having him around in person would ease her pain much more substantially. She pined for him and yet, a piece of her didn't want to see or deal with anyone, not even him. She knew she was cutting herself off from the few people who still cared for her but she couldn't seem to help it.

The day that the solicitor arrived to order her out of the house was the day she suddenly woke up. With only two days to pack up and move elsewhere Cora knew that what she was about to do was wrong but she did not see any other options available. Sitting at her desk in front of a blank sheet of paper, she thought about everything she wanted to convey to Robert. How sorry she was for being so distant, how much she loved him and wanted to be with him, begging him for his forgiveness then asking him for his help finding a new place to stay. The last point did not sit well with her in the slightest. She felt like she would be using him because she was confident that he would react just as he had in times past. And she would be proved right.

* * *

_Two months later._

"There we go Milady." Miss Charlotte Lacombe stepped back from Cora's hair where she had just inserted a white rose into the soft brown locks as the finishing touch to Cora's ensemble for the Queen's Ball. After mourning her father-in-law for a sufficient period and seeing almost nobody except for Robert during that time, Cora had decided somewhat apprehensively that tonight would be the night that she would re-enter society. She was to attend the Queen's Ball, thanks to an invite from Lady Lincoln and some encouragement from Robert who was also going to be there.

Sighing and inspecting herself in the mirror, she thanked her faithful Ladies' Maid for her efforts and gathered her thoughts or more accurately, her nerves. She was feeling very unsure about the kind of reception she would receive after everything that had happened especially with no escort but she also knew she would have to face the music sooner or later and as Robert had pointed out, it was better to get the first step over with. He would be there and she was hopeful of a friendly conversation with Lady Lincoln or why else would her counterpart have invited her? With her resolve bolstered, Cora moved away from her full length mirror to the door, her beautiful lavender dress flowing around her.

* * *

The Queen's Ball was being held at Willis's Rooms, formerly known as Almack's Assembly Rooms on King Street. In honour of Queen Victoria's 50th year as the reigning monarch and coinciding with other Golden Jubilee celebrations, Lady Lincoln had received royal approval to host the ball and she had truly outdone herself. The whole building appeared to have been painted gold. The most ornate candles, portraits, intricately calved and polished tables, cutlery and crockery filled one room as delicious fruits and crystal wine glasses sat on the tables. There was a massive tapestry hanging in the main hall of the royal family, back when Prince Albert was still alive and there were many admirers. The musical entertainment had been specifically ordered from Buckingham Palace to accompany the usual group that played there and the very best champagne had been purchased for the toast later in the evening.

As soon has Cora had arrived, she had been jovially greeted by Lord and Lady Lincoln at the door and they had made small talk before Cora took her leave to make way for the next arriving guests. She had anticipated anxiety of the unknown after that point but instead found herself completely immersed in the grand décor of the assembly rooms. They were known to be grandest public rooms in London as it was but the influence of the royal festivities appeared to have transformed them into societal heaven. She spent the next while slowly working her way around the rooms, stopping to admire points of interest and was just having fleeting thoughts about looking for Robert when she came across a Royal Exhibition in a corner. She did not know much of the Queen's beloved deceased husband but she was aware of how he had loved the arts thanks to her own interest in it for it had garnered attention in America too. It was here that Robert found her, totally absorbed in another world.

"Good evening Lady Durham," Robert said formally and bowed to her.

"A very good evening it is indeed Lord Downton," Cora replied and lowered her voice. "Now that you are here."

"Cora!" he hissed teasingly. "There are too many pairs of ears here for talk like that." Cora giggled as she felt her spirits soar for the first time in weeks and she found herself wondering what she had been worried about.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Is your family here tonight?" Peering around him, she caught sight of Rosamund and Marmaduke, Lady Grantham and a man standing by her side whom she assumed was Robert's Papa.

"Is that the Earl of Grantham beside Lady Grantham?" Cora asked curiously. Robert glanced over his shoulder and turned back to her.

"Yes. I would you like me to introduce you?"

"Certainly," Cora said. After all, it was another step towards becoming a part of their family.

* * *

When the dancing had begun, Cora had anticipated that Robert would seek her out. She had gotten on very well with his father much to the delight of everyone except Lady Grantham who had been staring her down in a blatant show of dislike. She had then sat beside Rosamund and Marmaduke at dinner as they brought her up to date with their wedding plans. All in all, it had been a very enjoyable evening thus far.

Cora meandered along the side of the room as the first dance began in earnest, keeping an eye out for Robert and anyone else who she might know. Casting her gaze around the room she spied out Lady Wakefield on the other side of the room and hastened by the jolly dancers towards her. As she got closer, she realized that Lady Wakefield had a hand gingerly placed on her now protruding baby bump. She was not very big yet but Cora knew that soon she wouldn't be able to attend events like these as they would become too strenuous for the expecting mother.

Lady Wakefield was too preoccupied in the dancing with a wistful look on her face to notice Cora approaching. Cora cleared her throat and smiled at her friend. "How do you do Lady Wakefield?" Lady Wakefield was startled back to reality as she took in the sight of Cora and she immediately stiffened.

"I am quite well thank you," the older woman said, not bothering to return Cora's smile. Cora's brow creased in confusion as Lady Wakefield turned back to the spectacle before them, as if she planned to ignore Cora completely without even being polite.

"Is something amiss?" Cora asked more warily. Lady Wakefield appraised her coldly.

"Yes, actually there is something amiss Lady Durham." Her tone of voice sent a shiver of foreboding down Cora's spine and she braced herself for the worst.

"The particulars surrounding your late husband's death seem rather vague to me. I know you ran away. He came to me and several other mutual acquaintances looking for clues to help find you and told me all about your behaviour." Cora's mind boggled with all sorts of images and words as Lady Wakefield heartlessly plowed on. "You're running away was a callous act and completely dishonourable to your husband and I cannot condone your appearance here tonight." Cora stood there, quietly dumbstruck but a small voice inside her was quickly regrouping and ordering her to defend herself.

"Lady Wakefield, you are an accomplished and respected woman to be sure so I am curious."

"Curious?" Lady Wakefield repeated in confusion.

"Yes madam, curious. Curious to understand what could have possibly transpired in my absence that would see you believe my husband so unquestionably when you have not even heard what I have to say on the subject," Cora protested. Now it was Lady Wakefield's turn to feel dumbstruck as Cora looked her directly in the eye.

"Even if Lord Durham's version of events aren't entirely correct, that would not justify a disappearance by his wife into thin air, only for her to reappear after he is dead expecting to find nothing is changed. It has changed Lady Durham. Those circumstances alone are enough to warrant it and don't think I am the only woman in this room that sees this from this angle. Good evening Lady Durham!" And before Cora could even attempt an explanation, Lady Wakefield had turned on her heel and walked off, shunning Cora in front of an audience who had been watching the entire charade without her noticing. Burning with humiliation, Cora sought the shelter of the amenities and looking back over her shoulder and seeing the malicious gossipers amongst the group already chattering away, her stomach began to churn.

* * *

After a trying half hour in the bathroom, Cora once again prepared herself to face what lay beyond the door. She was quite sure that she would not be sick again that night as she had already conceded her entire dinner. Checking one last time to make sure she was in a proper state of cleanliness, she reentered the fray.

Taking care to stand by herself and observe the dancing, she hoped that she would not draw any more attention to herself for one evening and a part of her wished that Robert would not seek her out again this night as she did not want to be subject to more ridicule or have the burden of guilt, taking him down with her. He did not deserve that from his peers because that's what they were, his peers and not hers. Most of her kind still resided across the Atlantic in the New World and oh how she longed to be back there, with her parents and brother at that moment.

Thinking about home caused Cora's spirits to dwindle even lower and she strayed out of sight back into her past. The dancers before her now were no longer there, the room was more modern, not steeped in history and the people shared her accent, friendliness and customs. She could see it all again. The hustle and bustle of New York, the town hall jam-packed at Newport. She could smell the coffee and hear her brother holding center stage among a group of women. Movement by a very familiar figure then caught her eye. The visions faded and Robert materialized in front of her and he was dancing. _Dancing._ Cora suddenly remembered her desire for him to dance with her earlier and she strained to figure out who his partner was as the dancers weaved past each other in a reel.

The dance came to an end moments later and the most beautiful woman Cora had ever seen stopped in front of Robert. They exchanged bows and curtseys on the dance floor and Robert stepped towards his chosen partner. She flashed him a stunning smile and showed off her perfectly aligned, white teeth. Her hair was a magnificent golden blond and was done up in the most complicated design. She wore a peach dress that had a train with exquisite lacing extending behind her just enough to show off but not so that she would trip and her bodice was covered with pearls. Cora watched with growing trepidation as Robert engaged her in conversation, his eyes on hers the whole time.

In that moment, as Cora stood stock still, she remembered the conversation that had transpired between her and Robert back at _The George Inn_. It had been he that had proposed that they show interest in others first and it was she that had rejected the notion. She had been under the impression that the matter was closed and that no such thing would ever happen. The music for the next dance began its introduction and much to her vexation and mortification, Robert and this mystery woman rearranged themselves in a set on the dance floor in preparation of a second dance.

The pain Cora felt as she watched _her_ Robert dance and converse with another woman as if he would pursue her knew no bounds. Cora's chest constricted. She knew she didn't have a chance of dancing tonight herself no matter what her feelings. Lady Wakefield had made that all too plain earlier and the whispers she had caught glimpses of only served to fuel that argument further. She couldn't monopolize Robert's family although she was sure Rosamund wouldn't mind and she certainly wouldn't be a nuisance to Lord and Lady Lincoln. She was alone in this huge, marvelous building surrounded by acquaintances she had once thought of as friends and they seemed to be watching her every move when she wasn't looking. The burden of this emotional dam was struggling to hold as Robert twirled the lady through the centre of the dance in a flourish, laughing merrily. The lump in her throat rose but Cora was determined to see this dance through to the end.


	16. My Jealous Heart

The music stopped and for a split second there was overwhelming silence. Then rapturous applause broke out as Robert and his stunning dance partner drank in the praise of an excellent dance. Cora tried to get her breathing under control as Robert led her off the dance floor. At least she would be spared watching any more of that, but the alternative brewing before her suddenly made her feel very faint. Robert was leading his partner straight towards his family and only Rosamund was not looking at all pleased as she shot silent daggers at her brother.

Standing tensely on the other side of the room, Cora witnessed her lover introduce the mystery woman to his parents, both of whom responded much too friendly for Cora's liking. She had at least thought she could bank on Lady Grantham to be as civil as she always was to her in the past but instead she seemed very much on the same page as her husband and apparently Rosamund had noticed this peculiar behavior too. Her polarizing gaze now swept between her brother and her Mama as she engaged the young woman in conversation.

Turning her attention back to Robert she felt as though he'd slapped her in the face. His eyes were blatantly wondering over the curves of her body and his expression was exultant. He looked like the cat that got the crème brûlée as he waded into the conversation with the ladies. Cora could take no more. She quickly turned away from them even as she caught a glimpse of Robert kissing the other woman's hand. Walking very purposefully through the room she began an anxious search for her hosts in order to thank them and say her farewells. Mercifully, she didn't have to look for long and hurried over to them and the acquaintance they were engaged with.

"Excuse me Lady Lincoln," Cora chimed in.

"Lady Durham, are you having an enjoyable evening?" her counterpart enquired.

"It has been a lovely evening," Cora gushed through gritted teeth. "But alas, I feel I am quite worn out and shall retire."

"Oh that is such a shame my dear. Thank you for coming and I'll write to you soon."

"Thank you for such a wonderful night Lady Lincoln and I apologize for interrupting," she said as Lord Lincoln nodded to her. Giving them one last smile she turned and headed for the entrance.

* * *

"Rosamund have you seen Cora?" Robert asked as he walked with his sister leisurely around the ballroom.

"Finally woken up to the fact she still exists have you?" Rosamund replied crudely.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She was watching you and Lady Emma the whole time you were dancing Robert, and when you brought her over to meet us. I saw how it pained her but of course you didn't because you were so busy ogling Princess Sugar in front of you."

"Reign in your tongue sister, we are in public!" Robert rallied, even as he inwardly blanched at his sister's harsh words.

"I don't care about that little brother. What I care about is that young woman who I suspect left the biggest ball of the season to nurse a wounded heart." Robert flinched as Rosamund came to a halt in the back of the room. Her stare was withering but not enough to break him.

"Now see here. What you don't know is Cora and I had a discussion about this some weeks ago where I raised the idea of pretending to take interest in other potential suitors before I started courting her openly. That way, it would throw any unwanted gossipers off the scent of the whole story and make it easier for our mother to accept among other things. That is exactly what I was doing tonight so I will thank you not to press me further on this subject," Robert said sternly.

"And you expect me to believe that you were only acting with that woman tonight." Shaking her head at her brother she disappeared back into the throngs of people leaving Robert seething in emotional stew.

* * *

_5 days later_

The room was bathed in sunlight as Cora sat quietly on a settee by the window, book in hand. Though her eyes were directed at the page, she did not see it. Instead, images of Robert and that golden-haired woman danced in front of her eyes incessantly, mocking her. Robert had not contacted her since the ball and it shook her to the core to think of him calling on that other woman and enjoying her obviously amiable company while she sat in a room alone with no family and barely any friends in a foreign country.

_Perhaps I was wrong about everything? _Cora thought warily yet again. Robert had done so much for her over the past summer and whenever she thought about it all in minute detail his affections for her seemed so real. But Cora now found herself incapable of doubting if it had all been for show. _Don't be ridiculous,_ the small voice in inside her head chided her. Surely Robert had no motive to lead her on when he was such a genuine, kind-hearted gentleman for a start. Unless…

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Quickly calming her increasingly agitated heart, Cora gazed at the door expectantly.

"Come in," she called. Miss Lacombe appeared on the threshold.

"Excuse me Milady but His Lordship is here to see you." Cora's eyes widened as she fought to visibly hide her discomfort. Five days and he had finally decided to show his face to her, and without warning no less.

"Very well Miss Lacombe, send him in." Her blood pumped wildly in her head as she heard familiar footsteps approach her sanctuary and she readied herself for a difficult conversation.

Cora was sure she must have blinked because Robert was by her side in no time.

"Would you like me to bring anything Milady?" Miss Lacombe asked. Cora glanced at Robert questioningly and he shook his head.

"No thank you Miss Lacombe, that will be all."

Cora waited until her maid had shut the door behind her and her footsteps had faded away before fixing Robert with a penetrating stare.

"Where have you been?" she asked icily, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"Cora, I've been busy. Mama has kept me on the run with family affairs ever since the ball. I've wanted to see you but she had always conjured up something that kept me from you." Robert was already starting to feel exasperated as he watched her tense in front of him.

"Since when have you let her dictate you so much? You certainly didn't allow it only a few weeks ago."

"She doesn't dictate me."

"What do you call it then?"

"I was pacifying her so she would stay off my case about you!" Robert said, his voice rising unintentionally.

"Me? Why?" Robert sighed and turned away from her.

"She wasn't very pleased to see you when I brought you over to meet Papa that night. She told me to have nothing more to do with you because you were shrouded in questionable circumstances." Cora's eyes widened.

"Robert you know there is no such thing," Cora protested.

"You make it sound as if I didn't already know that Cora!" Robert rounded on her, his face contorted with distress. "What I do not understand however, is why you left suddenly without seeing me beforehand? Or even Rosamund for that matter."

"I'm not at your beck and call Robert. And when I saw you with that woman, it hurt me in a way I never knew was possible," Cora strained. Her throat was becoming increasingly tight as she began to feel the first pangs of a headache.

"She means nothing to me!"

"That's not the way it looked Robert! I saw the way you were basking in her company." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the man she loved.

"Cora I was indulging Lady Emma as society would expect of me after a dance."

"But it wasn't just one dance was it? It was two."

"Does it matter?" Robert replied in annoyance.

"It matters to me," she said simply.

"Why? Cora what is going on with you?" Robert frowned as he watched the first of her tears taint her rose-tinged cheeks.

"When you suggested to me at the inn that we take an interest in others first I remember rejecting that notion profusely. I thought we had agreed that it would not happen," Cora croaked.

"Cora I never-"

"Or have you conveniently forgotten that day?" she cried.

"Of course I haven't," he snapped.

"Then why did you do it?" she sniffled.

"I can hardly be expected to shirk every other woman in society when they think I am an eligible bachelor!" Robert groaned.

"So you would rather adhere to societies' expectations than respect my wishes then. I thought you loved me too much to cave in to such trivial matters." Cora studied him with a pained expression.

"I do love you. Please try to see reason though," Robert implored. "For me," he added as an afterthought.

"Will you see that, what was her name?"

"Lady Emma, eldest daughter of the Earl of Surrey."

"Will you see her again?" Cora pressed nervously.

"Mama has already seen to it that we spent the week together so I imagine so," he owned.

"That's what kept you from me?" Cora gasped as her worst case scenario formed in front of her as it had done earlier.

"I already told you, I was pacifying Mama." Robert was now becoming very worried as a sob escaped Cora's throat. "Cora?"

"What has happened to the strong and capable gentleman I fell in love with?" she wailed, distraught. "In the past you've always been in control of your own future and you've taken care of me and now you are worried about unimportant little things in life."

"If I did not have attention to detail, our situation might be completely different right now," he pointed out, willing himself to remain calm, to think straight. "Remember when I offered Durham my help as a guise to protect you? Or what about lying to Mama for weeks so I could be with you? Or have you forgotten?"

"That was different."

"Not that I can see. I was throwing them off the scent just as I am now by humouring Mama with Lady Emma and putting on a show for society over her." Robert paused, taking a deep breath and hoping desperately that Cora would finally see sense.

"I have a headache." Robert did a double take as Cora sank into the chair behind her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He was quite sure he was partly responsible for it as they had been arguing for some time now. "Can I get you anything? Water perhaps?"

"I need time to think. Please leave," Cora whispered, her head in her hands and her heart breaking at the thought of pushing him away. Robert stepped towards her.

"I don't want to leave you," Robert said softly.

"Please! I am so confused and need to work my way through it, alone." Robert flinched and backed away uncertainly as Cora breathed heavily in front of him. Slowly, he turned away.

* * *

**A/N So sorry for the delay. I'm begging indulgence for a good cause as it was my new Cobert video that distracted me. There is a link on my profile page if you want to see it. Also, we've all seen Robert being a whiny boy many times right (ahem Seasons 2 &3)? Well I know women are capable of complaining too... Please review the chapter, thanks!**


	17. The Waiting Room

Robert was at a crossroads as he stood with his back to Cora. She had expressly asked him to leave - twice - but his feet seemed incapable of obeying her request. Never did he anticipate just how much damage he could inflict on their relationship with another woman he had little interest in. Sure, she was handsome but her intelligence left something to be desired and despite enduring his mother's endless stream of speeches about how well matched they were, Robert knew it was just an attempt to push Cora from his mind. Never would he buy such a tactic. Yet now, he stood in the same room with the same woman who occupied all of his dreams, both in slumber and his waking hours. And she had distanced herself from him as a result of his petty actions.

He had tried to get her to see his point of view. Tried and failed. She seemed determined to shut him out in her obvious distress and all he wanted to do was defuse the situation they now found themselves in. He wanted to reassure her of his love and loyalty to her, but she wasn't listening. How could he break down the wall she had built?

The answer to his musing smacked him hard in the face. Rubbing his jaw as if he had received the blow physically, he moaned.

"Why aren't you going?" Her voice behind him startled him. Pulling himself back he faced her again and was hurt to see she was looking aggravated by his lack of movement.

"I can't."

"I don't want you here anymore. It is bad enough that you have tried to make light of something that pains me so and now you undermine me by not adhering to my request for privacy," Cora said, her voice strained.

"If I walk out that door now," he pointed at the door on the other side of the room. "Then I fear I will leave a scar on you that will never fully heal. I do not want to risk our relationship any further." Robert observed her intently, trying to gauge her reaction and it reminded him of their early days. They had been so unsure of each other and many times, Robert had feared he had overstepped the line in the sand with her. She had been so vulnerable, so uncertain of her own capabilities as she struggled to accept what her heart wanted – him. And when they had finally run away and started a new life it had been bliss, for a short while. But if there was one thing Robert wanted beyond anything, it was to earn back that bliss with her. He had to. His happiness depended on it and he was confident hers did too.

Cora was only half-seeing Robert despite looking directly at him as she struggled to process his declaration. Something had shifted and whatever was running through his head in those moments was apparently still shifting. Unable to respond, she waited quietly for him to elaborate.

"Remember how in the early days there was so much uncertainty?" he began. Caught off guard by the change in subject Cora stared at him blankly. Seeing her wrong footed, Robert continued. "We were so unsure of ourselves, of each other. I met an intriguing, beautiful young woman at the Masquerade Ball and fell hopelessly in love with her before my brain could catch up. All I could think about was that woman. How I wanted to be with her, protect her from her beastly husband, be everything she wanted in a man but of course, that is all easier said than done. The woman I had given my heart to was young, nervous, in pain every other day and too scared to reach out to me until her husband's behavior and her own heart made her reconsider. How overjoyed I was when she drove all over London just to find me and take a small leap of faith but even then, our friendship was fragile. I knew there was a wonderful, fun-loving, quietly strong and intelligent woman buried in there somewhere but it took courage for her to emerge from the shell she carried. Once she had though, it was like heaven to me. While she continued to have moments of uncertainty, her love and trust in me allowed me to dispel them with a word, a look, a touch, a kiss. It was such an endearment, that I could do that. That I could love her and provide for her. And then our road took another few unexpected turns but we kept working through it together. That is, until I made a mistake. A mistake I am worried will cost me my world, our world."

Holding her eyes with his, Robert took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "Cora I am so sorry that I caused you to feel like this. The hurt I have caused you hurts me. Please believe me when I say I never meant to. I was just trying to protect you but I can see now that I went about it the wrong way." Taking her hands in his, he knelt before her and looked up at her. "Forgive me?" he pleaded.

Silent salty droplets fell to the floor as Cora absorbed the finish of his speech. Until this moment, she had not fathomed where his _exact_ headspace had been all this time but now she understood. And it very much matched her own. Robert had seen her point of view after all and as she rested her attention upon him, she could see the burden etched on his face. The toll it was taking on him as he tried to keep her happy and his family at bay. She was reading his point of view from his creased brow, not his words and she knew. Perhaps she had been a little unreasonable? But only in the slightest. Squeezing his hands gently, she slipped off her chair and into his arms.

Finally, Robert was able to let his breath go as he all but clung to his love in relief. "Thank God for you anyway," he rasped as his emotional toll reached its pinnacle. Cora felt, rather than saw his tears as they rolled down his checks and onto her neck. Pulling back she reached up and brushed them away lightly with her soft touch which he reciprocated with her. She smiled though her eyebrows pulled together and nested close to him, not caring they were on the floor.

"Robert," she sighed. "I'm sorry I was so rude when I asked you to leave."

"That's alright." Robert stroked the nape of her neck as he sat down on his legs completely and eased her down too.

"It's just," Cora cut herself short. They were only just making up and she still felt that the situation was delicate.

"It's just what?" Robert pressed. Cora chewed her tongue. Her reservations about telling him what she felt were very high.

"Nothing."

"It obviously isn't nothing or you wouldn't have started saying anything. We've just made up after a lack of communication caused some misunderstandings between us. Let's not make the same mistake twice. Please tell me," Robert urged and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. I'm just tired of having to wait," Cora whispered. Robert tightened his hold on her as his stomach plummeted south. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said that if you hadn't insisted…" she trailed off.

"No, I'm glad you did tell me Cora darling. I am sick of it as well and I think there has been enough time now for us to move forward." Cora froze, hardly daring to believe her ears. "I have appeased Mama and it has been awhile since _he_ was found dead. I think it is time to make my intentions clear to society."

"Oh Robert," Cora sobbed happily. "That makes me so happy. How will you do it?"

"There is a ball at the end of next week. I am yet to receive further details but I believe it is in a hall close to the Thames. How would you like to dance the night away with me?"

"You know I would love to. But people will talk if we dance together too much." Robert looked down at her.

"You really do have your moments when it comes to practicality Cora." Cora grinned and blushed at his sideways compliment. "Three times then?" he asked. She nodded. "Twice back to back and then another one later in the evening. And I for one, hope that Lady Emma will be there so that issue can be resolved too."

"Mmmm that would be good," Cora's muffled voice vibrated against his chest. "Either way, I'm just so thankful you didn't leave and we are together again." Snaking her arm up around his neck, Cora sought his lips with her own, needing the reaffirmation it brought. Robert eagerly took up the invitation and kissed her passionately. It had been a while.

* * *

The room was alight with joy as Robert paraded Cora across the dance floor for the third time that evening. He was grinning, he was laughing merrily and he was basking in the attention his peers were paying him and Cora as the evening wore on. Cora was radiant. Never had she ever felt so happy at a ball, even when she had just arrived in London, fresh and bursting with excitement. Everyone that Robert had introduced her to had treated her with the utmost respect and appreciation which had caused her to blush several times. She had also enjoyed catching up with Rosamund and Marmaduke. Marmaduke had also asked her to dance along with some of Robert's chums, which had kept her very preoccupied indeed. She had been aware of Lady Wakefield and a few other acquaintances discreetly throwing her unkind looks but she was beyond caring.

His fingers danced over the surface of her skin. A shift in weight and she was gliding in a circle with him, their hands the centre point of the move. Breaking apart they danced behind the others in their set before facing each other on the side again as the music came to a close. Enthusiastic clapping broke out as Robert stepped towards Cora and lead her off the dance floor to a secluded corner.

"Thank you for the honour of dancing with me," Robert said jovially and winked. Cora cracked a wide smile and stepped a little closer, her happiness and the wine she'd drunk at dinner making her bold.

"It was my absolute pleasure Lord Downton," she responded. Lowering her voice she added, "And you look so handsome tonight." The corners of Robert's mouth twitched upwards as he ran his eyes over her figure-hugging cream ensemble.

"And you are by far the most beautiful woman in the room," he gushed. Glowing, she swatted his arm lightly.

"Mind your manners Robert Crawley," she chided teasingly.

"Indeed." He bowed. "Good evening Lady Durham," he said and headed off in search of his father. Her eyes followed him as he was commandeered by his mother but just as the first fluttering of uneasiness hit her she was approached by another man that she recognized as one of Robert's acquaintances. Stopping in front of her he bowed.

"Good evening, Lady Durham. May I have the honour of claiming the next dance with you?" he asked cordially.

* * *

"I absolutely _cannot_ condone your antics last night!" Violet's waspish tone slammed into Robert hard.

"My, my antics Mama? What antics are you referring to?" he gaped.

"I am talking about you dancing with Lady Durham last night Robert. Have you no consideration for the reputation of our family? One dance was more than enough let alone three!"

"Lady Durham is a respectable woman who is trying to find her feet in society again. I do not see what that has to do with this families' reputation," Robert fired back.

"Do not take that tone with your mother sir!" Patrick intervened.

"Her accusation is bang out of order," Robert protested.

"Lady Durham is a woman in mourning and should not have been attending a ball in the first place given the circumstances," Patrick explained calmly.

"So you would sentence her to home imprisonment until she is out of mourning?" Robert spluttered.

"That is just the way life is sometimes." He stated simply.

"No it's not," Robert almost laughed. "I wasn't the only one dancing with her last night. I don't think C-Lady Durham missed a single dance while she was there last night." Robert held his breath, hoping neither of his parents would notice his blunder mid-sentence.

"Then she should have shown more restraint. This is exactly why these Americans coming over here make for such unsuitable marriage material." Robert was furious.

"You have met Lady Durham before Mama, I remember it. That afternoon I came home to find her sitting with you and Rosamund?"

"She was there on Rosamund's invitation, not mine," Violet reminded him. "Those Americans may have a lot of money but they do not understand the importance of tradition, nor are their families old."

"That is a very narrow view to take," Robert grumbled.

"Please do not have anything to do with that woman again," Violet instructed her son.

"Her name is Lady Durham and I will make no promise of the kind."

"For heaven's sake Robert look at the facts. She disappeared for an extended period during which time her husband was killed under suspicious circumstances. She then returns and her father-in-law dies soon afterwards. Is it not obvious now what damage we could sustain if we are seen to be associated with that woman?" Violet spat.

"I have not forgotten the particulars but I do not agree with everything you have said. Her father-in-laws death is not linked to the rest of the story in anyway. He died of natural causes and he had forgiven his daughter-in-law any discrepancies against her name which leads me to believe that there must be more to this than you think there is. Now I am going for a walk," Robert announced. Nodding slightly to his father he turned and headed for the door to the hallway.

"Robert," Patrick called after him. He halted in the doorway. "How do you know Lord Furringham forgave her?" Robert swallowed through the sudden constriction in his throat.

"Because she told me," he said honestly and left before any further exchanges could ensue.

Patrick and Violet stood in stunned silence as they listened to the front door close signaling Robert's departure. Patrick glanced sideways at his wife, expecting a verbal explosion at any moment but instead, she spoke quietly, dangerously quietly.

"I think he means to court her Patrick," she announced. "And if I am right, society will surely shun us. Many families are wary of that woman since she ran away and rightly so. We cannot let Robert near her again!"

"Indeed, though I fear he knows more than he is letting on," Patrick owned. "Oh my dear boy, what have you done?" the Earl mused aloud.

"Go after him now," Violet turned to her husband and touched his arm. "He needs to see sense. This will be for the good of the family."

"He left five minutes ago and didn't say where he went so it is too late for that. I'll speak to him tonight, after dinner. We haven't got any guests this evening."

"And let us hope that doesn't become a regular occurrence because of this," she worried.

* * *

Cora looked up from her letter following a knock at the Drawing Room door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Robert appeared. "Robert!" she exclaimed happily, leaping up and hurrying over to him. "You never told me you were coming today."

"I thought I would surprise you," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I never heard the front door," Cora continued conversationally. "What's that you are holding?" she asked and gestured to the basket in Robert's left hand.

"I thought we might take a picnic in the park since it is such a lovely day. I daresay we should make the most of the good weather while we can as there are only a few weeks left of it," he explained.

"But won't other people see us in the park?" Concerned flickered in her eyes. "I think your idea is very sweet, I just wouldn't want to cause a societal stir."

"We already have," Robert confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"All our dancing at the ball certainly gained a lot of attention so I cannot say I really care if people see us now. I'm through with society and all its rules." Robert was tempted to confess that an argument with his parents had driven him here via a couple of shops in the first place but he could see how apprehensive she was. Better to leave some things unsaid for now. "Does not America embrace change?" he gazed at her, trying to communicate his full desire to take her out without the aid of vocabulary.

"We are more open to it," Cora agreed. Her attention then flickered back to the basket and its sure-to-be delicious contents. Perhaps a romantic afternoon out would be just what she needed? The letter quite forgotten, they left for the park.

* * *

Much to the surprise of them both, there was barely anyone around by the time they reached the park. Robert guided Cora along a path with evenly spaced trees and oil lamps and during that time they only saw two people, both complete strangers. "I wonder why there are not more people here?" Cora thought out loud. "I thought your logic about coming out was sound."

"I don't understand it any more than you Lady Durham," Robert replied. Cora glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just in case we should happen upon any acquaintances," Robert explained in answer to her look. They rounded a bend where several shrubs had hindered a long distance view and Cora found that they had reached a pond, and it seemed familiar.

"Robert is this…?"

"This is the park I once brought you to after you had spent the afternoon with Mama and Rosamund," Robert confirmed. "It is my favourite park in London despite its smaller size."

"How lovely," Cora threaded her fingers together and smiled up at him expectantly. Robert glanced around and saw a patch of lush grass beside the pond where no water plants covered the view and started towards it with Cora following. There had been no rain for three weeks so he sat down immediately and beckoned for her to follow suit, which she did.

The lid of the basket was flipped open and Robert started to rummage in it. Cora watched as he pulled out a bowl of whipped cream and wondered what would accompany it. Next came two forks and napkins and finally a nearly overflowing plate of strawberries.

"Oh how delightful, my favourite fruit!" Cora declared.

"Really?" Robert said hopefully.

"Did I not already tell you?"

"No but I am very pleased I guessed right!" Robert grinned.

"Oh I thought I must have or you wouldn't have done this. Never mind. Good guess Robert," she grinned back and reached for her napkin. Arranging it in her lap she picked up her fork and looked at Robert.

"May I?" she asked with the air of an excitable child.

"Certainly darling," Robert encouraged. Cora did not need any further pressing and started eating the strawberries more quickly than he anticipated.

"Mmmm these are awfully good. Where did you get them?" Cora inquired as she raised another strawberry to her lips.

"There is a shop in the center of town that specializes in all types of fruit, even exotic fruit and the owner prepared this for me. I hope you don't mind that there isn't anything else?" Robert said suggestively.

"No these are," she paused to take a small bite, "delicious!"

The next few minutes passed in companionable silence with noises of contentment emitting from Cora every few bites. Robert ate a few strawberries but his appetite just wasn't there. In fact, as he watched Cora eat and relax beside him, he felt his chest tighten and butterflies swarm his stomach. It had been a spur of the moment thing but he had been waiting for the right moment a long time already. And though he knew his parents would take some time to come around he was confident they would be able to see and appreciate the Cora he loved in the end as well. They would have to.

A strange scrapping noise cut into Robert's thoughts and his eyes found Cora, who appeared to be studying the plate rather intently. Only a few strawberries were left and most of the cream had gone he realized. As if deciding she had been imagining things, Cora extended her arm in favour of a very ripe strawberry near the middle. As she grasped it though, there was another metallic like sound. Frowning she picked it up and checked it but there was nothing amiss so she devoured it just like the others. Robert watched her carefully, trying to keep the coy smile off his lips. This was it.

As the fruit slipped down her throat she turned back to the plate and her eyes finally rested on the source of the noise. A ring sat where nothing but white plate should be visible. Cora's jaw went slack but she barely noticed as she stared at the artifact on the plate. Blinking a few times to reassure herself she wasn't imagining things, she leaned forward and extracted the ring from the few remaining strawberries and examined it. Her heart began to pound and her breathing quickened. The ring was a thin gold band with three sapphires that matched her eyes. Robert cleared his throat to get her attention and she found herself suddenly face to face with him. Kneeling on one knee in front of where she sat, his eyes bore right into her soul.

"You know what this is do you not?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she murmured back as her lips twitched upwards.

"It is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. I kneel before you now because you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He paused to collect more air to steady his nerves of anticipation. Making direct eye contact with her he released the long awaited words from his lips.

"Cora will you marry me?"


	18. Violet's Chagrin

If air were visible, Robert was quite sure that it would be alight with rage. That a storm of epic proportions would be booming with each particle clash in the Drawing Room. Robert was not a scientific man but he had read about the particle phenomenon and the mid air clash between his energy and his Mama's was as poignant as the coldhearted stare she had fixed him with. It was a standoff. The matriarch vs. the future Earl and all present spectators were currently swiveling their heads between the two opponents as if they were watching a tennis match to see who would win?

"I will _not_ back down," Robert informed her calmly.

"Oh yes you will," Violet growled. "I will not allow this family to descend into dissolution after I've worked so hard build a strong dynasty."

Robert snaked an arm around his fiancées waist and pulled her flush against his side. He could feel her trembling slightly and it angered him to know that his own mother was the cause of it. "Do you really think that Miss Levinson will actively work to witness our family crumble?" he said through gritted teeth. Patrick, Rosamund and Marmaduke all turned their attention to Violet from their little vantage point on the large settee.

"She is a Durham and look at what she did to that family," Violet answered scathingly. "Dead husband, dead father-in-law, heirless. How can you possibly be serious about her?" Violet continued to eyeball her son as though she was looking at a madman.

"Because her husband abused certain…" he paused, searching for the right word. "…substances and it caught up with him." Robert lied. "I've already told you her father died of natural causes and it isn't her fault she didn't produce an heir," he finished irritably.

"Of course it's her fault. It was her duty. She's already failed once. What if she fails you too? She didn't even carry a child let alone a boy," Violet said harshly. Robert felt Cora shrink back against him at his mother's attack on her.

"If she can't bear children then that is unfortunate but it is something I can live with. It would just mean that Cousin James would be the heir, that's all." Violet took a step towards him, her mouth already open to retaliate but Robert cut her off. "And before you say anything else, I love Cora-"

"So it's 'Cora' now is it?"

"-no matter what. I hope in time you will come to accept her but until that day, I expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves."

"I beg your pardon?" Violet blanched.

"Well said brother dear," Rosamund chimed in, rising from her seat. Throwing Marmaduke a look over her shoulder she sauntered over to Robert and Cora, who had almost completely disappeared behind her defender as if all of Violet's horrible remarks would hit Robert but not her. Marmaduke also stood up and hurried to his own fiancées' side.

"I'm so thrilled you two are to be married. It's been a long time coming," Marmaduke announced cordially. For the first time since they had arrived, Cora smiled. Robert turned to her and rubbed his hand up and down her back affectionately, ignoring the fact that he was much too close to her for propriety to allow.

"What? Do you think you can just turn your back on me Robert? I haven't finished with you yet," Violet stated incredulously. She watched in abhorrence as Rosamund offered her own congratulations, embracing first her brother then Cora. How was it that they could all be so at ease with each other? It was like they already knew each other well. But Violet couldn't see how that was possible. She wasn't aware of her daughter's path crossing with this interloper on more than a couple of occasions. And yet, something didn't feel right. They were all so friendly. And they were _still_ ignoring her.

"Robert!" she grounded at him. Robert glanced over at her with a frown and then turned back to the conversation in hand. It was a rare occurrence indeed but when Rosamund spared her mother a glance, she saw a woman that was barely recognizable. It was as if Violet had aged a full decade in a single evening. Her jaw hung loosely, her brow was creased hard and her orbs looked to be very far away. Her shoulders hunched and the formidable Countess of Grantham was replaced by simple a mother who had failed to match her son with a suitable marital partner. And the shame was already showing in the lines on her face. For a split second, Rosamund actually felt sorry for her Mama. She had never been so vehemently opposed, much less by her own son.

"Rosamund you must be my maid of honour," Cora declared, breaking into her thoughts and all feeling of sympathy for her Mama faded.

Violet looked over to Patrick disgustedly. She had been rendered helpless and her husband had done nothing but sit on the settee the whole time and he still hadn't moved an inch. He appeared to be examining his cufflinks. A flicker of resolve returned to Violet, Countess of Grantham and she marched over to Patrick, stopping square in front of him as the chatter behind her continued relentlessly.

"Are you just going to sit there all night as if time as stopped?" she barked. Patrick looked up at his wife, seemingly mildly surprised to see her.

"Has it not?" he asked.

"Has not what?"

"Time."

"Don't be silly Patrick, of course it hasn't. Your son has announced his engagement to an interloper and your daughter and her fiancée are genuinely thrilled for reasons I cannot fathom. Now what are you going to _do_ about it?" She looked down at him expectantly. Slowly he tilted his face up so he was facing her fully. Patrick stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink and don't want to be disturbed," he said bluntly. Brushing past her he headed for the door.

"So you are going to stand by and watch the ruin of our family?" Violet yelled after him. Robert, Cora, Rosamund and Marmaduke all stopped talking to observe the scene in front of them.

"It all seems firmly settled to me and I see no profit in a quarrel. Excuse me," he nodded and retreated through the opened door leaving his wife reeling on the spot.

* * *

Over the next few days, nobody saw much of Patrick Crawley. He had pleaded a headache several times and more than once, Robert had caught him in his library by the drinks cabinet, glass in hand and pacing by the window. Violet spent half her time plotting how to break Robert off from Cora and the other half of the time voicing her displease to whoever happened to be near her.

Robert had placed the announcement in the newspaper and had received mixed responses to it. With each letter, he was getting a clearer idea of just who his friends were. In contrast, the only letter that Cora had received on the subject was from her mother, who appeared to be torn in two. When she had read it, she had initially wondered if the content was from the same person. Part of the letter had been devoted to her relief at her daughter single-handedly finding another husband so quickly without her coming over to help. The rest had covered her concerns that she had settled below her station and that she wanted to be sure of her daughters' choice of husband for herself. Martha had suggested that she come over as soon as possible to meet her soon-to-be son-in-law but Cora had promptly put her off, giving every assurance of Robert's sterling character and that he loved her. Cora knew that her mother would not have been expecting to receive such information but if she was really honest with herself, she wanted to be accepted by her fiancées' mother despite all her insults and she knew that her own mother's appearance at this point would earn her no merit points.

Rosamund and Marmaduke had been spending a lot of time with their counterparts, planning their respective weddings. Rosamund was now really sick of all the doom and gloom that Violet was putting out with her very presence whenever they should happen to be in the same room. So in an effort to try and diffuse the hostile air, she had convinced Marmaduke to bring their wedding forward to September, hoping that the current storm would blow over in the process. Everyone supported this idea except for Violet, who had suddenly become remarkably suspicious of Marmaduke much to everyone else's bafflement.

Marmaduke felt like he had been put under a magnifying glass. It was as if she was just waiting for him to make a mistake so she would have evidence to start accusing him of things the way she did Cora. She was already quick to point out his lack of noble blood whenever the chance arose as it was and he was beginning to find the subject most taxing indeed. He felt proud of his heritage. He was a self-made man and had been raised to not take anything for granted. He certainly didn't take Rosamund's love for granted. The fiery redhead came from a group of people who treaded cautiously around his sort at the best of times and yet she was different. She had pursued him not the other way around. She had expressed her love for him first, bold as brass and it only endeared her to him more.

He also felt a strong kinship with his impending sister-in-law. Cora was an outsider too and she was having a much tougher run of things than he was. Violet's constant attempts to highlight everything wrong with her made his blood boil and he had to wonder how Robert coped with his overbearing mother's jabs. Deciding that a gentleman's night out was in order, he talked Robert into going out to the club with him, figuring it would be just what the viscount needed to cut loose.

* * *

It was very late as Patrick and Violet sat on opposite sides of the room, a stony silence between them and the _tick tick tick_ of the clock seemingly louder than usual. Patrick sat beside the fire, drink in hand, staring into the flames. In contrast, his wife sat at her desk with a gruelingly straight spine, composing a letter. Just that day she had received a letter from none other than Cora's mother introducing herself and gloating about the wonderful union soon to take place and it had irked the Countess terribly. Her husband had taken one look at her and had spent the rest of the day handling her as though she was a grenade with a loose pin. Finally, she placed her pen down and picked up her response, critiquing it. A loud rap at the door startled her from her work. Moments later there was a commotion in the hallway and she eyed the door wearily, exchanging a befuddled look with Patrick. Perhaps it was Robert finally home…

"Thanks awfully ol' chap," a loud, slurred voice wafted through the wall. "Mush obliged." Another voice then spoke but it was too quiet to hear. Resolved to find out what was going on, Violet abandoned her letter and hurried out of the room into the hallway. The sight she was met with stopped her dead in her tracks. Marmaduke was leaning heavily on Robert, his hair tousled and his nose dotted with what looked to be dried blood. He reeked of alcohol and his legs were quivering.

"What in heaven's name…" Violet began but Robert was already starting for the stairs, a determined look on his face.

"Sorry Mama, no time to explain."

"Bertie, I don't feel good," Marmaduke moaned. "My head…"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have gotten involved with that brawl," Robert replied sternly.

"A ladies' honour was hon, I mean on, on the line," he panted as Robert began to heave him up the stairs.

"You got into a brawl?" Violet cut in, shock written all over her features.

"My dear chap, that was never your fight to win. I daresay the man was quite capable of defending his lady on his own," Robert tried to reason.

"He was outnumberee, I had ta help. Ow!" Marmaduke let go of Robert momentarily, grabbing the banister with one hand and jiggling his foot about having just tripped on the stair.

"Come now man, get a hold of yourself. We are halfway there," Robert encouraged, slinging Marmaduke's arm around his shoulders again and commencing the climb. Violet watched their painstakingly slow progress, shaking her head in disbelief. Her family really had descended into carnage. Marmaduke clearly could not be trusted with too many drinks and for all she knew, this could be a regular occurrence and it made her shudder to think that her daughter was marrying this man in a mere three weeks. Turning away from the spectacle before her, she made her way back to the library and her letter, hell bent on talking to Rosamund directly after breakfast the next morning.

* * *

"I, Rosamund Crawley, take thee, Marmaduke Adrian Painswick, to be my lawful wedded Husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Rosamund could barely contain the grin that threatened to spill over her entire face. She was standing at the altar with the man she loved, declaring her vows in front of all her beloved family and friends. The day she had spent most of her life dreaming about was finally here. She watched with great joy as Marmaduke produced her wedding ring.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Marmaduke gently slipped the stunning gold band glittered with rubies onto Rosamund's ring finger. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he listened intently as the vicar pronounced them man and wife. Elated, he leaned in as his new wife waggled her eyebrows enticingly at him, pressing his lips to hers and sealing their marriage.

Rapturous applause filled the church as the newlyweds kissed which soon turned to laughter at their apparent lack of desire to break apart. Rosamund had slipped her arm around his neck and had locked it tightly, intent on savouring this moment in every way possible. She had triumphed where many women with her background had not. And despite stiff opposition from Violet, she had thoroughly enjoyed the days leading up to her big day. Because it was hers, and no one was going to take it away from her.

Finally succumbing to a lack of air, Rosamund loosened her grip and pulled back with a wink. "I wanted to do it properly, not primly," she informed her new husband. Marmaduke chuckled heartily.

"You are incorrigible my dear."

* * *

The next morning, the house was bustling at a higher tempo than normal with the departure of the newlyweds due before luncheon. With the season now over, Rosamund had suggested that their honeymoon take place in Rome, so they could have a prolonged summer. Robert was feeling both excited and sad to see his sister go. He had spent a fair amount of time daydreaming of finally giving Cora the grand tour of the house that would be her home and he had imagined his sister there on her other arm, telling stories and exchanging witty remarks. Instead, Cora would be bidding goodbye to Rosamund and Marmaduke right before Robert would finally show her his much loved home. He had arranged for her to stay at Downton for the winter so she could integrate into her new family before their wedding next June, and more importantly because he couldn't bear for her to be separated from her over such a distance. She lived on her own in London and didn't have many friends of late. He was confident that in time, she would gain new friends but for now, his top priority was making sure she knew how much he loved her and cherished her.

Before long, the family was filing out of the great house to farewell Mr and Mrs Painswick. As they exchanged final words, Violet stepped forward and addressed Marmaduke directly in front of everyone.

"If you mistreat my daughter, I will personally see to it that you are torn apart by wild dogs," she eyed him beadily. Marmaduke gulped and nodded his understanding as her withering stare lingered on him for a few more moments.

"Yes, alright I think you've made your point." Rosamund sighed and turned on heel, stepping into the carriage, followed by Marmaduke who gave her a little extra hoist. A heavy silence hung in the air as the carriage set off down the driveway towards the gate. It was now crystal clear that the relationship between mother and daughter had not recovered from its fracture a few weeks ago. And unfortunately for Cora and Patrick, Robert's interactions with her were no warmer than tolerable either. In fact, most of the time they were frosty. With the carriage out of sight, Robert offered Cora his arm and began to lead her around the side of the outside, having decided to start his personal tour with the grounds.

Only Patrick and Violet remained outside with the butler who stood quietly to attention by the front door. Patrick watched his wife of 26 years out the corner of his eye but soon he was fully facing her, taken aback by a rare display of emotion. A single tear rolled down Violet's cheek and she pushed it away vigorously.

"You know you could have made this a lot easier on yourself," he said quietly. Violet had become so accustomed to his recently withdrawn nature around her that she turned to him in mild surprise. "Why must you keep on at them so?" the Earl asked. Violet did not need to ask who he was referring to.

"I'm worried about them. I'm worried that their choice of partner's will prove to be their undoing and indeed ours as well." Patrick shook his head in disagreement.

"No my dear, you are worried about them because they have made choices that you wouldn't have made. But they have the right to live their own lives and make their own decisions. I'm tired of bearing witness to your power struggle with them. Please let it rest now." Slowly, he pulled himself away from her towards the Abbey, his steps causing a _crunch, crunch, crunch_ as the gravel protested beneath his feet.

* * *

_A/N This will be the only update for this month as I am about to go on holiday. So this chapter I focused on giving you all a glimpse into the other character's heads at this point but I promise that the next chapter will be filled with Robert and Cora. As ever, my sincere thanks to the wonderful Nova Super (formerly Tallulah James) for being such an awesome beta. Reviews, good or critical are always welcome._

_Finally, a massive thank you to whoever nominated this fic for the Highclere Awards AU category! It is a real honour and I am so grateful to you! You are awesome anon reader :D x_


End file.
